Light Star of the West
by rebel-without-cause
Summary: Aurora Sullivan always felt that she was only half complete. So when told of her past, a new world is opened to her. And with no way back, the only thing she can do is move forward, and hope not to get killed.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_'for from me and from you a new star shall arise'_

_~J.R.R Tolkien, The Silmarillion – Of the Fifth Battle: Nirnaeth Arnoediad~_

* * *

A slender figure weaved its way though the trees as fast as could be allowed, yet the close proximity of the trees made any real attempts of speed unlikely, yet not wholly impossible, or she could not doubt the hope that it was as such. They were gaining on her and speed was her only ally upon her side at present. The fear that welled within her now, was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and she had been in many situations that would have been better suited for such a fear in which held her heart in its icy grasp. Yet, they did paled to compare the shadows that stalked her under the heavy eves of the forest this night. The waning pale light of the moon, which managed to slip through the dense canopy which hung over head, and though the sparse light aided her in her plight, it also served to lengthen the shadows which placed such ill ease within her heart.

She knew that time was running out, such a prophesy was not made by any gift of foresight which her kin had been blessed with, instead it came from the thundering foot steps which echoed around her in the confines of the forest. Though even then she found herself questioning as to whether the pounding of her pursuers feet was not just the pounding of her own heart. However, the once distant shrieks of the Nazgûl sounded closer than ever before, frightening close. Moreover, such a thing meant one of two things, some had by some form of luck managed to find a way around Túrion, if not that, then he had fallen to them. Though she prayed, with all that she had and the little hope that remained within her heart, that it was not the latter for she could not bear it. Such a life, a life without Túrion was no life at all, at least not for her. Such a future was a dark one, for he had brought such a light into it, and her path in this life was forever lit to her as long as he had walked it with her. But more than that he had gave her the greatest gift that he could have given her, one that she never imagined that she would have ever have or even wanted. Yet from the moment Hûreth had placed her babe into her weary arms, the mother overcame the warrior, as if there was nothing more natural to her than this. As much as the grief wished to consumer her now, she could not allow it, strength was all she had to aid her in her flight now.

The sudden rustling from the eves above her head seemed to tighten and harden every muscle in her body, she she readied herself for the yet unseen threat which loomed over head. With her heat hammering even harder in her chest, as her eyes strained to see beyond the darkness which shrouded her. All she wanted to run faster, put as much distance as she could from the danger behind her and now above her, yet being unable to was almost to much to bare. It did not however mean that she was completely unprepared for any foolish enough to attempt to attack her, child or not, she was still a Ranger, a very maternal one as Halbarad had spoken that such a combination did not bode well for anyone who she felt was a threat to her child. Slipping a sleeping Calien into one arm, allowing her now free hand to slip down to free the dagger from her belt, the feel of the cool metal in her palm was almost as comforting to her as the warm body which her other hand held securely cradled upon her shoulder. The dagger was not much, but at least it was some measure of protection for them from whatever danger lurked in the dark forest. A danger which had just fallen from the lofty treetops in a move which would have had any normal Man laying upon the ground withering in broken pain, if not already being welcomed within the Halls of Mandos.

Instinct ran through her, only sensing a threat looming inches from her child, Niriel let her hand snap forward, she had only one shot at this, and she was determined to make to count. Aimed for the heart which lay level with her raised arm, yet her strike was stopped by a steely grip, freezing the blade as it nicked the material over the still beating heart. She rose her gaze then, refusing not to meet the gaze of her murderer, only to look into a set of very familiar eyes, recognition flashed through her, loosening the tight knot which seemed to have taken residence in her chest for the first time since she had began to run. "Túrion – I thought- by the Valar I thought the worst" her words stumbled over one another before she threw herself into her husband equally as desperate grasp, words were not needed to describe what she had feared as she fled from the battle, leaving him to stand alone. Sooner than either would have liked Túrion gently began to untangle them from their embrace, yet his touch lingered.

"Nîriel, we cannot linger here. They are closing in on us even now. They shall be upon us soon if we do not continue to move" before either could speak or decide upon another plan of escape from beneath the pressing dark of the forest, another voice came from the darkness, the voice seeming to be instilled within the very air around them. "In that you are wrong Túrion, Prince of the Aratar. They are upon you now" and as if bled from the darkness, a figure in white came towards them, the sight of the man standing before them, brought neither the sense of relief that it once had done, at it had done for Nîriel. "Curunir, traitor of the Maiar. Tell me, what does has he offered you that the Aratar and Eru do not? Have we not taught you all that you know and is He not the one who gave you life and purpose?" demanded Túrion, his voice turning as cold and unforgiving as the icy tops of Caladhras, yet the Maiar still stood arrogantly before him with neither guilt nor pardon in his expression as he regarded the godly Prince before him. The White Wizard replied with only a laugh, leaning upon his staff that he had no need of aid from, as his dark gaze regarded the burning blue gaze of Turion, before finally answering. "The Dark Lord has the power not even The Holy Ones possess, taught by the strongest who stood among them and in that power we shall share, when we rule this Middle Earth".

"That is because they choose not to use them, as you well know" Túrion thundered "Maiar, it is not for you or Mairon to rule the World which Eru created or to continue the discord which Melkor began. Would you gladly share in his fate in the Void?" but Saurman laughed once more at these words, a cold, cruel sound, and Nîriel felt Túrion stiffen beside her, though she doubted it was from the same shiver of fear which raced through her own body at the terrible sound. The White Wizard was not one she would be able to fight even as skilled as she was, she was no match against his power, as had been proven before when she had questioned his judgement long ago, the power of the Maiar was more powerful than that of the Dúnedain, but Túrion's power was something entirely different, if he chose to use it.

"The right of control is there for those strong enough to take it, there is none able enough to stop us. The Aratar will do nought but sit upon their godly thrones and watch" yet here his dark eyes narrowed as he regarded the golden haired Valar before him. The regal air, which surrounded him, and the light of Eru shone brightly from within, as did the light which shone from within all The Holy Ones, much brighter than those of the Maiar and the First Born and much brighter than that of the Second Born, no one could doubt the Prince's heritage nor his thinly veiled powers. But the bright blue gaze of Túrion did not falter once from the dark corrupted glare of the Maiar both believing in their own words and their own purpose, and neither willing to submit to will of the other.

"The Rings of the Elven Lords are fading, Galadriel and Elrond cannot hold against the might of Isengard and Mordor if joint. And Gandalf pah! He has blinded himself with the love he feels for lesser creatures and his faith in me is unshakable, he would doubt those against me sooner than he would turn his back away from me. Going as far as not even heeding your warnings concerning me. You in whom he stands in uttermost regard, Prince" he gave a smile which was no more than a bearing of teeth "The only one now who could stop us in our plans is you. Son of Manwe and Varda, the only Valar who still dares to walk openly within Arda".

As he had been speaking, from the shadows came the Nazgûl's and behind them, the orcs, with bared teeth and their clanking, crude weapons. They were surrounded and had no clear way out, escaping such a situation seemed bleak, and near hopeless to Nîriel, no plan that raced through her head seemed to have the slightest chance of working in their favour. Yet she could not so easily give up and merely wait for death. However, Nîriel saw from the corner of her searching gaze, that Túrion had his eyes set on only one thing. Standing to the left of Saurman, and closest to them, was the Witch King of Angmar, Túrion hated remarkably few in his long years upon this earth, yet the Lord of the Nazgûl and Sauron the Deceiver where two that he did. _'I have seen deep within them, and have found nothing. There is nothing left within them that could be saved as no good remains. Their hearts are so consumed with their own greed and the Shadow, no humanity is left within them now_'. Túrion had told her as such on one long night when she had first saw the mild tempered Valar strike out against the Witch-King for the first time, it was also the first time in which she saw Túrion as he should be.

"Your death will finally set the plans of throwing this world into evolution, as the Valar should have done years ago. Yet" hear the White Wizard stopped himself, and seemingly finding himself deep within his own thoughts before seeming to shaking himself from his thoughts and beginning to speak once more. "The Dark Lord, however, wishes to have one thing from you, something he finds of great importance, which he feels, could throw this war in whomever's side this – power is set within. Your daughter" At his final words Nîriel felt her blood suddenly freeze and her breath catch in her throat, yet her heart hammered still, heavily in her breast, she was barely aware of the sudden jerk from the body beside her, and from small still funtioning place in her mind she could believe that the Wizards words were as horrifying to Túrion as they were to her. Nîriel knew that she would gladly give her life on this night, to kill these servants of Sauron, to hold his coming for just a while longer, to her there was no nobler way to die than defending what you believed in and held dearest to your heart. That was what every Chieftain and member of the Dúnedain did without thought or question, each and every single one of them including her father and brother had sacrificed just that to keep their lands and their people safe from Sauron's constant threat of Shadow. It took them away from their families, never seeing their children grow and learn, and took them to soon into the welcoming embrace of death. Death, Nîriel could understand such a fate and not fear it, as it was the fate of all Men as the Second Born, their gift and their burden to carry. Yet for Túrion and Calien, death should never have a place in their immortal lives, and that was what kept Nîriel contented, knowing that they would, when the world became to tiresome and weary for them, they would go and sit within the great palace upon Ilmarin, thrones beside Manwe and Varda waiting for their homecoming. Yet even more so than death, Nîriel would give her very soul, so that her child, her beautiful Calien. Who's light came from her brighter than any other soul who walked upon this earth, even that of Túrion, who had sworn that the light, which shone from his daughter's eyes, could only be found within his own mother's gentle gaze, he had in jest said that Eru had made his daughter in Varda's earthy form. So for, that child to be handed into the dark shadow of Sauron, to have her light shrouded by such darkness, she could not stand such a thing, not for her daughter.

"I vow here that your Lord will not lay a hand upon my child today nor any day!" once more it was Túrion's voice, which rang throughout the clearing, and though the moon could still not break through the eves of the trees no longer mattered as the light which burst forth from Túrion was enough for all to see well by. And he was terrible, and resplendent in his wrath, she had rarely seen him so consumed in fury, and she wished that she would never see such a thing again. The power came from him in great waves, sending an unwanted shiver down her spine and cold fingers of dread seemed to wrap themselves around her heart and for the second moment she truly saw him for what he truly, was for in that moment he could not pass for any man or even as one of the Firstborn. So bright was he, even the orcs drew back with fright and painful shrieks at the sudden flare of light and shifting themselves from the fury which had so suddenly washed over the small clearing. "Darkness has no claim upon her, she is a child of the Dúnedain, descendant of Elendil and granddaughter to Manwe and Varda, a Princess, by right, of the Aratar. Everything, which is Light, and Good in this world has made her, your shadow has no claim to her Saurman" Nîriel finally found her voice once more, the fear and anger finally giving her back her voice which rang clear and strong within the clearing, she made to move forward but Túrion's body blocked both her way and her view of the White Wizard. Though this it did not stop his voice from reaching out to her.

"Light Star of the West you name her, have you not? And what a pretty speech you speak for her but it is only words you can not stop the shadow from what it seeks. Yet now here my words Nîriel daughter of Arador. Even the purest light within the world can be tainted by shadow, none can escape it, none can run from it, shadows must follow the light, as true as the day wanes the night must follow in its wake. Now give me the babe cradled in your arms, you need not have to suffer a painful death. Just hand me the child!" The words held such a compelling power to them, and a small part of her willed her body to do as he asked to just pass over the insignificant bundle in her arms to him, she need not suffer over nothing. It felt as if a butterfly had suddenly taken a perch upon her cheekbone, and it was as if a veil had suddenly been lifted from her mind, Nîriel stared down as if for the first time once more at the face of Calien, who tiny hand was pressed against her cheek. A unholy fury rose within her at the Wizards deception, but more onto herself in forgetting the power in which was held in The White Wizard's voice. A soft hand upon her elbow stilled Nîriel's tongue before she could once more lash out towards Saurman, and her grey gaze locked upon Túrion's clear blue ones. Before as if it were nothing more than a gentle whisp of the wind, his voice rang within her mind.

'_Nîriel, heed me Meleth. We will not survive to see the sunrise, you have seen this vision before_' feeling her eyes widen slightly, and her throat tighten, this gift of her lineage was both a blessing and a curse, to see what was to be was a painful one yet such a gift was one she was chosen to bear. Though such a thought held no comfort for her, especially in this. She had hoped, had prayed that she could change the events which were now unfolding before her very eyes, but hope was as uplifting as it was painful to those brave enough to believe in it as it was now proving to her. As her gaze flicked down upon a set of now fully awake grey eyes which stared up at her with that trust and love only a child can gave to their parent. She could not bare the thought of Calien's death, it was to painful a thought even to consider. Calien had yet to see this beautiful world which she was born into, to experience everything which lay at the feet she had not yet learnt to walk upon, as they shaped her into the woman that she was born to be.

_'Meleth, our time within this world is over. Yet I can spare our daughter life, by my powers I can send her from this place, a place far from the Shadow reach where she can live freely and without fear. But we must act now, if we wish to cling to that hope_' nodding her head in the slightest movement, showing her understanding, though it did not lessen the pain. Nîriel could not help the sudden film of tears which covered her eyes, impairing her sight as she lowered her head to place a lingering kiss upon Calien's soft forehead, as tiny fingers curled themselves within the loosen tendrils of her hair. As if Calien too wished for to hold her there for a little while longer, or maybe that was her own wishful thinking at play. Oh! To gain such an unexpected blessing in her life, only to lose it so soon, like the fickle flicker of the teasing flame on a windy night before it is snuffed out leaving nothing but its memory in its wake. It did not seem fair, yet much within her life was not fair, like it were within many lives. She supposed that was why her mother cursed her with such a name, Weeping Maiden, she had been named and throughout her life too much weeping had she borne witness to, and how much as had done herself in her short 35 years of life. A selfish piece of her did not want to let her child go, for how then can she protect her, as was her duty, if she did not remain in her sight? Reason returned soon enough to her. "Naneth loves you Calien, even when you doubt it , let it carry you where-ever your path shall lead you, and I shall walk with you then. Namárië, my darling. Be safe" bestowing one last kiss she passed her into Túrion's waiting arms. Unable to keep watch on her daughter in fear that she would give into the rising urge to just snatch her back into her protective embrace and keep her there; instead she turned her gaze upon Saurman, who was speaking in low, harsh tones to the Nazgûl Lord. So Nîriel found her gaze returning slowly once more to her husband and daughter, just as Túrion had slipped something under the soft blankets which were wrapped safely around Calien, a blanket that Nîriel herself had made her daughter in the long hours of the night during her confinement, her fingers still bore the scars of her labour.

"Melin chen, Taurelen" he murmured before kissing her forehead as gently as she had done moments before, his golden hair creating a protective curtain around them. _'Varda please, watch over her in my stead. Light her path, and sooth her fears, as I can no longer walk beside her within this life'_ she prayed silently to the still unseen skies as a blinding flash over came the clearing. Sending the servants of Sauron scattering with loud shrieks and angry curses, and though Saurman's thunders yells were heard, his words were lost within the din of noise. And in one swift, smooth movement Nîriel had her sword with her hand, taking the moment of panic within the woods to ready herself before the coming attack and it would come, the bright light would have only served to anger the orcs. However, just because she would die this night did not mean that she would not take as many as she could with her. A brief flash of gold from the edge of her eyes, she saw a now Calien-less Túrion beside her, his own sword with his hands, just as ready as she was for the coming battle, seeing the same set jaw and fierce expression she too felt. However, he suddenly turned towards her, cradling her face in his free and captured her lips in a searing kiss, pouring so many unspoken words, emotions and moments they were never to have in this life into that single action. Nîriel could not help but cling to him almost desperately even after they had pulled apart, each breathing heavily, Túrion's thumb ran over her cheekbone is a soothing sweep. "Melin Chen, Tinweniel. Until we reunite once more in the Halls of Mandos" as quickly as it had happened, as the calm before the storm finally broke free, as their enemies recovered from their shock, with renewed fury for the ones standing before them, and then the wave of orcs and Nazgûl were upon them.

* * *

Just as Túrion and Nîriel drew their last breaths, just as the sun began its slow ascension into the sky, the bodies of their dead foes surrounding them. Both praying for the safe-keeping of their child, hoping that where ever she was, she was safe. Hope and Jacob Sullivan were running to where they had heard the cries of their young son, only to find him standing over a small bundle laying upon the cold, soiled ground in the forest park they had decided to go to for a lazy Sunday walk when the weather was mild, a rare change for Ireland. Hope bent over her son taking a closer look at the small, dark bundle, left on the ground, not expecting not find anything but the blanket. She however, found her breath catching in her throat at the sight of a silently wriggling baby, wrapped snugly within a thick black knitted blanket, with a silver star sewn on with the palest silver thread and the words '_Calien Elennúmien_', stitched beside it in the same shimmering silver thread. A beautiful shimmering necklace lay beside her, tucked carefully into the blanket folds, yet still managing to catch the bright light of the sun. It was her son's voice, which broke Hope from the captivating silvery grey gaze that seemed to have held her within their tiny grasp as if they had some strange power over her. "Can we keep her mummy? Please I'll walk it every day!"

* * *

_Elvish_

Namárië – Farewell  
Melin chen – I love you

Taurelen – My Princess

Names: (Pardon if the meanings are wrong! Feel free to correct.)

Calien – (Q) Light

Elennúmien – (Q) Star of the West

Nîriel - (S) Weeping Maiden

Tinweniel – (Q) Maiden Crowned with Stars

Túrion – (Q) Son of the Great One

* * *

(AN - Re-edited – 20/07/2011. I thought I would dabble in the wonderful works of J.R.R Tolkien for a bit of fun, adding in some of my own OCs and a few wee twists to the legendary tales of Arda of my own devious (or not) making. I am slowly re-editing my first 9 chapters as my mistakes are crippling to the story. Only 8 more to go before I can continue on with the adventure :).


	2. Chapter 1 To Chapters End

_**Chapter One – To Chapter's End and New One's Opening**_

* * *

_'see the open sun go past:_

_the setting sun, the rising sun,_

_the day's end, or the day begun.'_

_~ J.R.R Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring- Chapter 6, The Old Forest ~_

* * *

Aurora Sullivan looked on in half amusement, half concern at the sight of her parents, who were sitting opposite her at the small kitchen table, shuffling uneasily in their chairs as if they were a pair of guilt riddled children. Having just arrived home for her Christmas break from University earlier that afternoon, a break which she thought was well deserved after the semester she had just about managed live through, by the skin of her teeth it felt like at times. Whomever had said that university was just about getting drunk, and partying for days were so seriously wrong in that judgement, either that or she was just going about it the wrong way. A social life seemed to be something very hard to come by between essays and lecture readings, but she had been determined for as long as the holidays lasted, to ignore the pile of work waiting to do done before she was due back in lectures.

So when her parents had asked her to sit for a moment after they had finished their dinner, because they had something important to talk to her about, she didn't question it, instead just slumped back down into her chair again trying her best to ignore the smirk her older brother had sent her as he sauntered from the room to gain control of the television once again. Yet, something at the back of her mind niggled at her, something telling her that she already knew what was coming, but in more than one way she hoped it wasn't what she was expecting it to be about, wanting to hold onto that small piece of childish hope on that particular matter for a little while longer. Yet that same niggling had always became more apparent when her parents ever had anything important to say. But hearing it would make it real, well more real, as the evidence could not be denied any longer. " 'Rora, love. You know both your dad, and I love you, so very much".

"Mum" worry had some how found itself laced in her voice no matter how hard she tried to keep it hidden for her parents sakes, even as something heavy seemed to settle in her stomach which at the same time seemed to be twisting into knots of anxiety. She leant as far across the small space between them at the kitchen table as it allowed, taking her mum's shaking hand into her own steady one which bellied the rolls of fear which shook her from the inside. Though her touch seemed to only make matters worse as tears began to fall steadily and relentlessly down her mums cheeks, and yet she seem to not notice them or if she did then she made no attempt to wipe them away, as her watery green gaze seemed to bore solely into Aurora's worried grey ones. Her dad had wrapped a protective arm around her mum, trying to give her as much comfort as he was able, but in all honestly he looked to be coping almost as well as his wife, it was truly the first time Aurora had ever seen her dad anything but laughing or mocking someone – normally Aurora and that scared her more than even her mum tears.

Hope, however tried a few times to clear her throat to speak, before finally looking over to Jacob as if pleading for him to speak instead, and when Aurora saw tears fill her dad's eyes chocking him, something seemed to break in her at the sight. She only remembered one time when she saw her father cry, and that was during her grandmother's funeral. So suddenly to see this proud, strong man who had scared the monsters from under her bed when she was little. To the big bear of a man who had frightened away more than one boy his daughter had brought home, had held her when they broke her heart, in her mind to see him cry was just too much for her to take and so she opened her own mouth, to speak the words themselves didn't want to say. "I know - I've known for ages now to be honest. I know I'm not biologically yours. Its alright Mum, really" she reassured as she saw her mother open her mouth in slight protest. Squeezing her mother's hand which still had clasped in her own. That was what the woman across from her was, she was the only mum Aurora knew, the one who kissed scraped knees. Who held her hair back as she threw up after an epic night-out as she spouted the biggest pile of drunken crap from her mouth, and retell the stories to anyone who would listen, much to Aurora's embarrassment. Hope Sullivan who never missed a play, or sports day even though Aurora never won anything, she was still there to cheer her on and praise her for doing her best. It was Hope who told her constantly how proud she was of her achievements and how much she believed in her when she failed, pushing her to stand up and try again. And the same went for Jacob, both stood beside her through her biggest mile stones and her worst moments. And both who were staring at her in open-mouthed shock as if they were seeing someone else across from them and not the same child they had raised for the past 18 years. It seemed to hurt her as much as it amused her at putting that particular expression on their faces, an expression they swore they were long past with her.

"How- How- you- What?" Jacob finally managed to get out, gaining a small smile and an even smaller laugh from Aurora, though there wasn't any real humour behind it.

"It wasn't that hard really. Coming from a family, having nothing but generations of red heads and blonds, all having green or brown eyes, this coming from both sides og the family mind you. Physically I look like none of our family, even in the pictures we have of great-great-great something or other. None had my nose, or my chin. None had my hair, and not one of them had my eyes" Aurora shook her head in amusement, and she honestly didn't feel any of it. Hope was tall, not petite as Aurora was, her hair was a rich auburn, which fell straight down her back, falling constantly into her warm chocolate brown eyes, but she was so willowy, with little to no curves. And Jacob was tall and broad, with bright jade eyes, and this mop of pale gold hair which had his wife bemoaning to its untidiness. Aiden was a perfect mixture of the pair with Hope's auburn hair, and her slender build and had Jacob's jade eyes, and height. But Aurora always grew up feeling different than her family, and what was worse was being constantly having people pointing those differences out to her, by both friends and acquaintances, it had turning almost like a long running family joke throughout the years. As her own hair fell in loose natural inky black curls, with equally dark lashes, which framed a set of startling silvery grey eyes, not those dull slate grey which seemed so common amongst people, but striking deep silvery grey, which seemed to shine with a light of their own. Her own petite body was much fuller than than her mothers, what she could call fat, and her mum would more politely call 'hour glass'. But what people pointed out to her the most was her aristocratic bone structure, and the way she held herself, unlike her family, who seemed so laid back they should be laying down, attitude. She was told she held a more demanding presence than her family, who took the world as it came at them. Yet, Aurora's attitude tended to do well when trying to win an argument in class debates or just within her family, they would give way sooner than her own stubborn attitude would. She had the presence of a leader, or so one of her teacher had told her parents.

"That and there was never any baby pictures of me in hospital, showing off an hour old me like Aiden's ones or a birth certificate, and you always sent in my I.D in the post when they needed it, so I never actually seen any certificate. Until I needed to find some paperwork when you weren't here, I forgotten to ask, and it needed to be in that morning, and I found the adoption certificate in your paper file. I must have been 13 or 14 at the time" feeling her mother hand squeeze her own, had Aurora tightening her own grip in return, and reaching across to hold her dad's hand as well, not sure whether it was anchoring herself or them in.

"I accepted it a long time ago. But you both are still my parents, blood or not. You raised me, cared and loved me like I was yours biologically, no differently than you treated Aiden" tears were running down all three of their faces by this stage. But Aurora meant every word she spoke. Granted she felt so angry when she first found the papers, like anyone who had just had their entire world come crashing down around their ears, especially when they were already an antsy teenager with a seemily endless list of bigger problems to solves. She did throw a massive strop for a good long while, and took everything out on the entire family, who hadn't understood her sudden change in mood but who dealt with the mood swings and anger even though she knew she tried their patience of number of times. But like everything, time calmed her, and age helped her understand why they maybe wouldn't have told her of where she came from when she was still young."Oh 'Rora, you shouldn't have found out like that. Without us" her mum finally spoke her voice thick with tears, but shaking her head, Aurora spoke gently.

"No, it was the best way. If you had told me, you would have expected to hear my views on it then and now, and I don't think I could have given them to you, or at least in a non-hurtful way mum and we'd all regret that in the end, especially as a teenager. I needed to work that bit out on my own, in my own time, in my own way" she soothed her mum gently, not wanting to hurt the already hurting woman more. But she just gave Aurora a watery smile and gave her hand a quick squeeze, it was something Aurora loved most about her mum, always quick to believe in her children and understand when to back off when they needed her too "You're so brave 'Rora always have been. Nothing ever seems to faze you, even when you were little" this made Aurora laugh slightly as her own tears began to dry."Not as brave as you might think" she admitted, before frowning as her mother pulled from her grasp. And watched in curiosity as she lent to retrieve something from the counter behind her.

"When we found you, in Hillsbrook park, the one we took you and Aiden to every Sunday when you were both small. This was what had been with you" passing the items over to Aurora's own waiting hands, she looked down at the only earthly possessions which her biological parents had left her with. There was a knitted woolen blankets, and Aurora ran her fingers of the name stitched on the soft blanket, a frown tugging on her lips "_Calien Elennúmien_? What does that mean?" she asked, raising her gaze questionably to her parents, both of which shook their heads.

"We honestly don't know love. No-one actually did. And we went to a fair few linguistics, in hopes of finding out" her dad admitted, running a frustrated hand through his hair "We didn't know if that was your name or just some foreign saying and in the end we never found out. Bloody well still annoys the life out of me not knowing" he grumbled more to himself that towards the two smiling females in the room. Accepting the answer given Aurora next picked up a small dress, it was made of the softest material and was she guessed a shade off a clean white, maybe it had been white at some point though. It seemed like something out of the Medieval Period that she studied in university, but it was beautiful all the same and the design work was stunning, leaves and vines twisted around each other in the same coloured tread as the dress, whomever made it had placed a vast deal of time and effort on the small dress. Time had not damaged it or stained its colour as badly, like other clothing seemed to get. And beside it, just as untouched by time, was a small, dark green, cloak. An actual cloak, this made Aurora mouth twitch in amusement, it was held together with star shaped silver brooch, it was just as pretty and as delicate as the dress. But the last thing on the small pile, was the most stunning necklace Aurora had ever seen. It was a white stone, with a bright silver metal wrapped around it like vines, and coming together in the picture of two trees either side, one in silver and the other fading into gold, it hung on a long silver chain. It really was stunning in its simplicity.

"We understand if you want to find your real parents love, and I wish we could help you. But there was nothing, we've checked for years, there is no record of your birth, here or in the South Ireland, nothing in England or Scotland. No notices, nothing. Just the place where we found you, and even then it was no different from anywhere else." Jacob told her softly, but Aurora looked up at this information, curiosity beginning to burn and with it a need to understand, finally begun to awakening in her, as if now that they had told her, that it was now alright for her to look, to wonder who brought her into this world, only to abandon her. "I think I'd like to see where you found me".

* * *

The forest seemed a lot smaller than it was when she was little. Tugging her jacket tighter around herself in hopes of keeping out the winter chill, which had hung in the air for weeks now. Not for the first time Aurora wished that spring would come already, she was sick of falling on patches of ice, it wasn't elegant or flattering at all, especially when done in a pair of heels and a dress, people tended to believe you were drunk for some reason.

Making her way down the well worn dirt path, greeting the odd person here and there as they crossed paths, Aurora finally came to the part of the path her dad had told her was near to where Aiden had found her all those years ago. Like both her parents had said, there was nothing remarkable about the area at all, the lake lay to her left, and a little rickety bridge was on her left, leading into the small clump of withered shrubbery, where she needed to go. With a shaky breath, Aurora pushed on, not sure why she was so nervous about this. Her hand going almost automatically to the gold and silver necklace which she had worn around her neck, since it was given back to her back in December. Now in early February she felt lost without the small piece of jewellery, Aiden had been making fun of her every-time she sub-consciously reached her hand up to play with the pendant, yet in a strange sense, it gave her a warm comfort. Like as long as she wore the necklace, she felt protected, that someone, somewhere was watching over her. Even thinking that particular thought made her stop and laugh at the absurdity of the thought.

Gingerly picking her way through the bushes and under growth, tripping and stumbling her way through the nonexistent path, grumbling and cursing under her breath all the while, Aurora finally reached a bare, piece of earth, about a foot, or what she guessed was a foot from a large oak tree. And she just stared. It was just a patch of soil, soggy from the ice and snow, there was nothing remarkable about it, there was no large neon sign saying _'call this number to meet your real parents! And win a prize!_' along with a hallelujah chorus. It was just a piece of normal wet ground. But it was the ground she was left on, where she was abandoned. Aurora didn't honestly know what she believed she was going to find, or understand by coming here. There was no epiphany, or sudden flash back to a baby's last few heart felt moments with her sobbing mother, and father attempting to be strong but blubbering all the same at the pain of having to leave their baby in the cold forest. No memories of a promise to come and find her when they were able. Not even a memory of a woman looking both ways before setting the baby down and running back off into the night with glee, finally being rid of the burden the child had been to her life. It was just a piece of wet ground with no answers. She had no more idea into why she was left here all those years ago, than she had half an hour ago when she was still nice and warm in her car driving back to Uni.

Sinking down onto the balls of her feet, mindful at keeping her jean clad knees off the wet ground, Aurora reached tentative fingers out to touch the earth, and let out a heavy sigh. What hair that wasn't caught under her hat, framed her face to either side, protecting her somewhat from the biting winds which threatened to tip her over – _Who where you? Why did you leave me here? _- Aurora honestly had to many questions, her curiosity had always gotten the better of her and this puzzle just had to many dead-ends with more questions than answers, frustrating her to no end. The feeling of a vibration on her hip, had her start, and fall onto her arse, with a yelp of shock as the damp earth began to soak far too quickly into her jeans. With a flurry of curses which would have her Grandmother Rose threatening to wash her mouth out with soap, Aurora pull her vibrating phone from her pocket, and she pushed herself onto a near by rock "Hello" she grumbled, attempting to brush the soil off her clothing.

_' 'Rora! Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've tried you at least 8 times'_ the familiar voice of her mother came from the small device, and the frown, which had marred, Aurora's face moments before melded into a half hearted smile of exasperation " Mum" she spoke as if trying to explain an extremely easy answer to someone who wasn't just grasping the straightforward concept. "I only left the house an hour and a half ago. Was there really anything that urgent?" the huff on the other side of the phone of a clear sign of her mother rolling her eyes at her daughter's tone. '_Who raised you with that attitude? Must have been your father' _this made a laugh bubble from the young woman's throat, Hope Sullivan had a legendary wit, which rivalled her daughter own. One of the main reasons the two women were forever butting heads or so her father believed.

"I learnt from the best as you well know" she teased the huffing woman on the other end of the phone. As her hand began to play absentmindedly with her necklace once again, a small smile playing on her face "You called a million times because I came to the park didn't you?" the silence on the phone was enough to give her mother away even before she spoke again _'No! I just wanted to make sure you go back to halls, safely. Is Rachel and Danni back down there now or are they coming later?'_Raising her eyes to the heavens Aurora smiled, her mother, always the over protective worrier, she was kind of glad she never changed, though it could get trying at times. "As you well know, they're already down there, and I am still here at the park" her gaze drifted back down to the piece of empty earth. "There was nothing like you told me. I- I honestly don't know what I was expecting to find" she told her mother, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the sudden burn of tears in her eyes, she went on knowing her mother was still listening "I just felt like, if I came here I'd be closer to understanding it all, understanding me. I feel as if I'm only-".

_'Half there, you've been saying that your whole life love_' Hope interrupted softly _'I know love and I wish there was more I could do'._ "I just what to know what happened, what they were like and then I can let it lie. I want to know where I come from, and I'd give anything to understand. I just wish – I wish there could be some way that I would finally know where I belonged, and feel whole. I wish for that more than anything".

The mother and daughter sat in silence for a long while, one wishing for her answers and the other wishing to be of some use to her child during all of this. Then Aurora felt a sudden firm tug on her chest, and she let out a small gasp_' Rora? Rora love what's wrong?'_the concern was easily heard in Hope voice, as Aurora began to gasp her air, her free hand grasping uselessly over her heart.

"I- I- I can't breathe" she chocked out between gasps, trying desperately to fill her lungs with needed air, yet nothing seemed to be going in. Her mum's voice was nothing more than a buzzing when the phone fell to the ground while her hand rose to clutch her head, which suddenly felt as if it were being ripped open. Unable to hold it back any longer as the pain steadily got worse, Aurora let out a blood-curdling scream. Losing her balance from her precarious perch on the rock, her body flopped uselessly onto the ground losing all control, twitching every now and again, moans and pleas for it to stop spilling from her blue tinted lips, as the world wildly spun around her.

It was painful. Her lungs burnt so badly in need for the oxygen to get past her closed throat, the world slowly began to dim becoming as grey as her own piercing gaze. Only a muted gurgle was coming from her throat now, and in some point of her mind, 'Rora found it strange that there was no flashes of her life, because she knew in a distant part of her mind that she was dying. The screams of her mother didn't even register as finally with a last sighing breath, Aurora finally gave in and allowed her gaze to flutter shut. A warm light seemed to enveloped her entirely, soothing the pain and fear, as quickly as it had come and death came to her like falling asleep at the end of a very long day. And in a blinding flash of white, both spiritually and literally Aurora Rose Sullivan left the world.

The only thing which her family found not even an hour later, was her parked car with all her belongings in it, and in the small clearing lay her small purse and her bleeping mobile phone. Aurora Sullivan's body was never found.

* * *

(AN- Rewrite 19/07/2011. I'm loving Tolkien Ensemble and Intermediate Music and Two Steps from Hell for inspiration at the minute. Christopher Lee's voice! Its hard to find one to beat it, could give Liam Neeson or Sean Connery a run for their money!)


	3. Chapter 2 Reality and Denial

_**Chapter Two – Reality and Denial**_

* * *

"_Truly songs and tales fall utterly short of the reality"_

_J.R.R Tolkien- The Hobbit, Chapter 12- Inside Information_

* * *

If there was just one thing that Aurora loved about waking up in the morning, it would have to be that feeling when first waking and there was nothing but this comforting warmth which seemed to surrounded her when curled deep within the safe cocoon of her blankets. And if you woke to that feeling, you knew instinctively that if it was going to be a good day.

However, that was far from the way in which she found herself waking up to at the present moment. There was no soft bed or pillows, and defiantly no blankets to fight the lingering chill which hung in the air around her. She woke feeling cold, and the pain which seemed to set her very nerve endings on fire was also to much to even begin to describe. Her chest felt as if an elephant had taken up residence upon it, her head was pounding as if the same elephant had taken her for a mouse, and had been stomping repeatedly on it, Aurora wished for nothing more than for her metaphorical elephant to finish her off right about now. With a small almost inaudible whimper, Aurora lay as still as she was able, hoping that if she kept her eyes closed long enough and re framed from any sudden movements, her stomach and head would soon stop moving at such sickening paces. Yet neither time or forced stillness seemed to cease the churning, and no matter how much she willed it to, her head still throbbed to its own painful beats, which seemed to make her stomach worse than it already was. Prayer it seemed hold as little importance as deep breaths, when you had the need to throw up and any attempt at suppressing it only seemed to make the double the feeling, and so with a fast, jerky movement, something which Aurora hadn't believed she had been capable of doing at that moment. As she found herself wrenched her body around, locking her jaw in an attempt to hold the rising bile down, just for a moment longer until she was upright. The last thing she wanted was to choke on her own bile, it was not particularly – well it wasn't a very nice way to die, or very dignified.

She had moved not a moment to soon, as everything her stomach held was expelled, leaving her choking and gagging on the acidic burn left in her throat and rotting taste in her mouth, which alone made her gag once more. With a small, pathetic moan, Aurora lower herself down onto the ground once more, completely boneless, feeling only slightly thankful as her head and stomach seemed to abate sightly. _'I'd rather have a hangover, least you knew you had fun getting it_', with a throaty laugh, at the thought of ever enjoying a hangover, Aurora let her tired eyes close over once, the throbbing behind her eyes winning out. The small smile still lingering on her lips only slightly tensed from the continuous discomfort, still she silently prayed for some relief from the pain and sickness which held her captive, and showing no interest in releasing her from its tight hold any time soon.

She was thankful though, that her head seemed clearer, allowing herself to slowly begin to piece together what had happened to her. One thing she did know and that was she had no idea what had happened to her, all she remember was speaking with her mum on the phone and then being in so much agony that she had been unable to breathe, as if her throat had just closed over completely. She never wanted to feel that kind of pain or terror ever, if she could help it, to be so much pain that your breath literally leaves your body. It was frightening. Then nothing there was nothing. She had honestly thought she was about to die in that clearing, she literally had seen the white light flash before her eyes. Aurora had never felt fear like it, yet – frowning Aurora tried to stretch her mind back, she was missing something, something important, and then it hit her like a pile of bricks.

"Mum" the word was nothing more than a moan, as she struggled into a sitting position, struggling to crack her eyes even half open, whilst trying to avoid the puddle of sick beside her. She had to phone her mum back, _'she's probably tearing her hair out with worry, if she isn't half way here by now'_Aurora thought in a mild panic, the guilt was eating at her, as if she hadn't been worried enough about her, here Aurora was adding yet more worries to her shoulders.

But two things seemed terribly apparent to Aurora almost at once. It was dark, the only light seeming to be coming from the low-hanging moon which hung just over head, and it wasn't the small secluded clearing in the forest park she found herself laying in now. With a renewed effort and panic, Aurora crawled about on her hands and knees searching for her lost phone, she knew that she had it when speaking to her mother, so logically it must have fallen when she did. _'Yes in the forest park, but you aren't there any longer now are you'_ she quipped to herself internally, while she still searched frantically for the lost piece of technology amongst the fallen foliage. Truthfully she knew that she would never find the small piece of technology anywhere within the clearing let alone the unknown woods she had somehow found herself within. Yet denial was something she was willing to cling to in the current situation that she had now found herself within. It seemed to be a better option than the reality of it.

"Its impossible for me to have been moved. Who would do something like that? I'm sure there's an explanation for it" she mumbled out loud, trying to rationalize her actions. But denial like anything, can only last so long, and Aurora was quite happy living with that denial a little longer, no better glue to hold your nerves together. It was on her scavenge of the foliage when she came a cross it. Her finger tips had been skimming the ground like someone who was blind, when the tips of her fingers came across something soft and familiar, with a hiss of triumph, Aurora pulled her old leather backpack onto her lap, as she sat cross legged on the ground. It wasn't her handbag with her money or purse, but it was something familiar which was what she needed most at that minute. In a vain hope, she tore through its contents, hoping that, by some strange miracle, she would find her phone. Books, brush, the black baby blanket, even toilet stuff, but no phone. With a huffing breath, Aurora turned her burning eyes upwards, she couldn't cry, yet the more time passed, the more unanswerable questions raced through her mind – _Where was she? Had she been kidnapped? Was she dead_- It seemed like a reasonable explanation to why she had woken up somewhere different from where she thought she had been when she had believed that she had been dying. But wasn't heaven suppose to be a chorus of haloed angels on clouds, with the golden gates of Heaven before her, with her Granny and her old dog Dante standing there waiting for her with open arms. Not some dark, dead wood area with hardly any light to see by and completely alone. Where was the Eternal Paradise, where you felt no pain, or hungry, no sorrow. Yet she felt them all, very acutely, and she was quite sure she hadn't been thrown straight into the fiery depths of Hell, since it was minus the sulfuric acid, brimstone and- well fire. Nothing was making any sense.

Giving up on her phone finally as a lost cause, Aurora slowly leveled herself to unsteady feet , only swaying slightly. Her head swam still, and her stomach hadn't seemed to have settled fully, but she refused to sit here and wait for something else to happen. Where-ever she was if she started to walk she'll find her way out of this predicament or at least a bit quicker than just sitting there would do. All she needed was to find somewhere with a phone or Internet, even a friendly old woman would do at this stage. So with her plan- a hugely flimsy one with more problems than actual help to her situation – but a plan all the same, Aurora picked a direction and began to walk. Not knowing what was ahead, but she was sure she'd fine out that answer soon enough, be it good or bad, but in her mind it was a much better option than letting it find her first.

* * *

The trees that surrounding her, were thin and with each harsh blow of the wind, it seemed to be that the frail bodies almost were inches from breaking in half, and Aurora found herself jumping once or twice as a few of the worst looking ones did snap, crumpling to the cold ground with muffled thuds. There was nothing fertile or alive in this place. Her wary grey gaze swept the area, finding nothing familiar in any of it, to help her try to pinpoint whereabouts she had found herself. The lands of Ireland, which hadn't been built upon were green, fertile and lush and filled with wildlife, there was a good reason for the song '40 shades of Green', the emerald Isle was beautiful, a wild beauty with its mountains and valleys. But this place, Aurora couldn't picture one single place north or south of the border which looked anything like the decaying wasteland which she was slowly walking in, it was unlikely that anything would have been able to grow here.

No athlete by any small amount of imagination, a number of breaks were needed for her to catch her breath and rest her protesting legs which hadn't seen much more than a few trips in the gym, driven by a post-Christmas guilt. The darkened night sky, made it so much worse and her breaks never lasted longer than the few minutes needed to gain back her breath. Walking over the rough earth was unfortunate enough, stumbling over unseen roots and into trees made the experience worse. Though still she placed one foot in front of the other, holding onto the idea that she would suddenly see some faint light in the distance, telling her that civilization was nearing.

After some time Aurora finally lowering her tired, aching body to the ground. Letting out a relieved moan to the sudden relief of her poor cramping feet which seemed to have become a little heater all of their own. Even as her legs protested to their new position, and she winced when the audible cracks were admitted from her bending knees. Her body was still weak from earlier and walking just seemed to have aggravate everything that much more, to the point where everything was either, cramping, cracking, or just plain burning in protest to the prolonged movements. None of which were the most pleasant of feelings.

Walking seemed to be proving to be adding more to her building fear instead of helping to ease it though, as it was becoming more and more apparent to her as she walked that where-ever she was, that it wasn't Ireland, that much was frightening apparent to her, though she couldn't stop herself from walking on, still vainly hoping that she was wrong. A she settled herself upon the ground, the night was slowly fading and was beginning to meld slowly into the fast approaching dawn, had Aurora watch in tired awe as the rising sun slowly begun it ascension into the sky, she had never seen a sunrise like that in her life. It wasn't hidden by clouds or fog, and the colours, which slashed through the sky were so vibrant as if there was no pollution in the air, it was beautiful. It was while watching the rising sun that Aurora finally lost her battle against the sleep which had been creeping slowly upon her mind from the moment she had awoken earlier in the night. Her troubled, frightened mind finally lost its battle against her bone weary body, which had been through just too much in the end. And she felt herself fall into the waiting blissful darkness which unconsciousness brought with it.

* * *

Had she remained awake, as the sun rose higher, she would have noted at once, the still blackness of the land, decayed by death and Shadow. A barren waste-land which told its own sad story, of a once vast land which had been over-come by war and shadow long ago. It was not a place Aurora would have found anymore comforting than she had done within the darkness of the night. The sun did nothing to soften the land as it soon found itself hidden behind grey clouds, the air too seemed colder and harsher in the harsh light of day. Had Aurora been awake, she would have seen the dark shadows creeping around the thin trees, each intent was upon the slumbering woman, who slept on unaware of the danger she had found herself within, or of what awaited her when she woke. For now, she dreamt of home, and was contented to remain there until she was no longer able to do so. She had no clue that when she woke, the unfamiliar world she had woken too, would become even less familiar to the one she was accustomed to.

"What do we do with her Geth?" a dark, swarthy man, stood over the still sleeping figure of the girl they had come across within the wilds of Angmar. For one to wander right into these lands was folly enough, and their own doom, not that Geth was bothered by such a fate for the girl, as far as he could guess from what he could see of her, that she had yet to reach full maturity of womanhood. It was her own folly, leaving herself open to anything or anyone who would wish to take advantage of such an open vulnerability which beckoned those with enough greed to accept it, for those who found peace enough to sleep within these dark lands which had known no peace for many a year had no business in the land of the Witch-King. And as it were Geth just so happened to be such a man of greed.

His dark eyes ran over the girls body, with an open leer of appreciation. Her clothing was like nothing he had ever come across before, the materials were foreign to him, they were not the silken elegance of Elven made cloth nor did they seem to come from the far South, too tight and dull to be from those parts of the world, as they hugged her form, as if they were a second skin, doing nothing to stop his gaze from appreciating the high, full swell of a very womanly chest, a shadow of cleavage was given to him in a taunting glimpse by the low neck of her tunic and the even tighter material of her trousers showed that the lower curves were just as temptingly full as the top ones. Who was he, to deny himself and his men the fair sport, especially one as pretty and defenseless as what had wandered right into their camping grounds. It was like inviting a sheep into a Warg pen. Something to good to pass over and Geth was not a man would look the opposite way when staring a gift horse in the mouth and she was a very fine mare, maybe one of the finest he had ever seen.

"Bind her hands and legs, best gag her as well just in case" he watched with a twisted smile, as two of his men come forward quickly and went to work with the coarse rope and dirty cloth. "Fair game boys! The night will be long and lonely no more!" he called out to the assembled group, and the statement was greeted with the loud roar of approval, as Geth had expected it too. They had been too long with their women or any form of sport, while in the Northern most Wilds, very few had settled in these lands, except for the Rangers and their kindred, who still attempted to hold back the growing shadow. Geth's mind however, was far from the thoughts of the Northern Rangers at that moment, finding his mind more – agreeably engaged with the thought of whether this woman would be as easily broken as the other women they had managed to capture. A dark frown overcame his face at the thought of yet another such weak willed a woman. They were never any fun when they were easily broken, begging and pleading from the moment they were able, thinking that their tears would save them from their fate by the hands of him and his men._ 'Fiery and with a lot of fight in them. That's how they should be made'_ he thought to himself as he motioned sharply for the men to moved out of the camp, They were to be making for the far Southern parts of Angmar as were their orders and they were already behind as it was.

The Witch-King had heard rumors of some of the scattered Dúnedain left in the North, who were settling around the Hills of Evendim and another rumored to have actually settled near to their fallen city of Fornost. Which they already knew, but the Witch-King wished for them to be wiped out completely. He didn't see the point, they were a dying breed as far as Geth was concerned and would meet that fate soon enough without his intervention with their need to 'protect' their already fallen lands, they offered no threat to the Witch-King or his plans as far as he could see what could such a lowly breed of men do to threaten the might of the Witch-King? Geth had always amused himself by liking them to the annoyance to that of that one fly which you could never seem to be able to get, annoying but hardly dangerous. But he had been given his orders and everyone knew that the Witch-King did not accept anything but his will to be done. Failure, was not something any wished to report back, the outcome was bleak, and there was never any whom could speak out about what fate is bestowed upon those that do. Geth enjoyed his spoils and his life too much to fail, even if he found the tasks useless wastes of his time when there was a good tavern or a warm body of a woman waiting for his use instead.

He took another look at the woman who was now being bore over one of the larger men's shoulder's, being groped every now and again by the hands of men in passing, who were being cursed out by other men who wanted in with what they believed was their own fair share of the prize. It was like watching a pack of dogs fight over table scrapes. Geth felt his dark frown being replaced once more by the malevolent smile as he watched the scene before him, and the fun he knew was to come from it.

_'They always last through more and longer if their feisty'._

* * *

Aurora had never been the type of person to pray much, always feeling stupid for doing something too much like speaking to empty air, first signs of madness and all. Yet when she woke to find herself gagged and tied. Slung over the shoulder of a particularly large man, who had hands more than a little too friendly in places they had no right being friendly on; being carried like a sack of potatoes, she prayed. She prayed to every and any deity which she had ever heard of, to get her away from the predicament she had now found herself in. Prayed for someone to get her away from these men, with their oily laughter, and suggestive shouts, away from their perverted and down right repulsive touches to which she had no way of defending her from. Aurora would be the first to admit to her lack of experience when it came to men, no matter how anyone else said about her natural charisma, she was terrible at meeting new people, always willing to let someone else to take the lead, much preferring to blend into the background, it wasn't the best attitude for meeting someone, let along a boyfriend. And as such she could count the number of dates she had on one hand.

So to suddenly wake to something like this, to exploring hands going to places her few boyfriends had never even touched and where she didn't want to these men to touch, and to have to listen too their suggestive calls to her about what they wanted to do to her when they stopped for the night rang loudly in her ears constantly. She was at a completely frightening loss as too what to do, seeing no apparent way out of her newest situation she had managed to get herself into. Fear and panic seemed to be the only emotions she had been able to feel since she woke up in the forest clearing, and this new problem she had found herself in, was no help at changing that what so ever. It just seemed to be making lucid thinking even more difficult than it had originally been.

"What's the matter poppet? Frightened?" one man with long, greasy, lank hair and glittering, dark eyes asked as he walked just behind her, but not one to be mocked easily, Aurora's eyes flashed in a slight moment of defiance and anger, finding a strange solace in the different emotions, finding they were much better than fear. As she struggled against the hold of both man and binds, but the man just laughed harder and called out loudly to someone heading their little group with apparent glee, lacing his voice.

"Geth! You get you wish at last. The woman has fire in her eyes and fight in her blood!" his worn and calloused hand reached out and grabbed her chin roughly, bringing it closer to his own as the man holding her would allow, her neck being stretched at the painfully unnatural angle, made worse as Aurora fought the urge to wince back from the foul breath which washed over her face as he spoke soft enough for only her ears to hear, and still she refused to let her eyes fall from his dark mocking ones all the while.

"Oh, you'll do well poppet. You'll last longer than the others, I'd wager. Screamed for mercy before we had even started they did. How long til you scream I wonder? How long till you plead for it to end" with an almost contemplating hum as he released her face with once last harsh squeeze, he stepped back, with a small triumph smile playing upon his lips. As if knowing, he had set the wheels turning in Aurora's head. Who couldn't help that the only thing which now rang through her head, was the question, which held no clear answer for her. _'What are they planning to do to me?'._

* * *

The world had been dark for Aurora for days now. Or at least she thought it had been days, she wasn't quite sure anymore, time had lost all meaning to her now. They had blind-folded her at some point during her first few days of the captivity, saying that they couldn't bare to look any longer into her eyes for some reason which still remained unknown to her. So a piece of cloth had been wrapped as tightly around her head as they could make it, and even the material binding felt like biting rope digging into her skull, blinding her completely to the world around her. She didn't like the added unease in which the temporary blindness gave her, not being able to see the goings on around was not comforting and made her disadvantage within the situation seem worse, she was now blind, dumb and lame to the world around her. The blindfold proved to be no better than the one in her mouth, both as dirty and foul smelling as each other. Aurora found that the only things she could now rely upon was her sense of smell and her hearing, neither of which were of much to use to her - she could do without smelling them, sweat mingling with dirt and the musty smelling clothing as if like they hadn't seen a good wash for years, and whatever they seemed to cook, smelt for the most part as if it were rotting. Doing with hearing whatever crude things they felt the need to say, especially when most of the things were directed towards her, was also something else that she could have well done without. Yet it was all she had now, it wasn't much or the slightest bit helpful, but it was all she had and she had to make do.

As such, Aurora found herself thankful for even the smallest of mercy's given to her. She had been almost certain that they had planned to rape her, everything pointing it to end as such, yet ever since they had held her captive, they had moved through most of the day and night, hardly stopping for more than a few hours at a time, for small breaks and had little time for anything more than a meal and quick rest before someone was yelling out the orders to move on. Though she had been groped, more times than she wanted to count. And she was sure she had more than one or two hand shaped bruises on parts of her body when she had fought back against their more daring advances, and then she had the most brilliant of ideas in cursing them out one night when they had forced some foul-tasting liquid down her throat – she had learnt that day that there was a time and place for everything, and sometimes it was a better option to keep her mouth closed, literally and figuratively as these men did not appreciate back talk in any form, she had the bruised cheekbone and bust lip to prove that fact quite clearly now. Yet, luckily so far, nothing more than that had been done to her and she held onto to that small thought for now. But for how long her luck could go on, she wasn't honestly sure at all and was not hopeful for her period of grace to last much longer.

However, one thing seemed to stick out in her mind more than anything else. They had called her a Dúnedain more than once, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where she had heard the term from before, though Aurora knew she had heard the word before, but could she remember from where? It was so familiar, like something she had seen nearly everyday and yet when it cames time to name it, it just slips a little beyond reach, leaving nothing there but an aching frustration. Not even just that, other things had her stopping, wondering; names, places. There was just something so familiar about it all, and it annoyed her that the answer was just out of her reach. She had lost count of the hours she spent pondering over the same questions – and she certainly didn't have anything better to do with her days and nights. It helped hold off the always present fear that being in the company of men brought, stopping her for a moment, from wondering when the gropes and promises would become something more, something much worse. It was foolish for her to believe it would never come to that, and she wasn't foolish or naive enough towards the situation to believe anything else.

The other question which had plagued her still, was where exactly was she? Not once had the men got into some kind of car or bus. They walked, for what Aurora would have guessed to be miles every day that she had been their captive. And what was stranger was that it didn't seem to bother them in the slightest, there were no complaints of why they couldn't take faster transportation, nor was there any complaint towards sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Which honestly most people did, cars and comfy, warm places was what people wanted, not some hard piece of ground, and walking till their feet fell off. It was almost as if they were used to doing things this way, that there was nothing else available to them but to walk.

_'Maybe they escaped from a mental institution'_. That thought had been one of Aurora's more outrageous ideas on the matter, during one particularly trying day, as she had found herself slung over yet another man's shoulder, which was digging painfully into her stomach and from her hanging potato sack position, it felt as if all the blood in her body was rushing to her head making her feel sick and dizzy, and her thoughts were so muddled up that a flying unicorn tap dancing would have made perfect sense to her at that moment in time. But honestly she could find no reasonable explanation for the they in which they were acted, it wasn't normal, well not normal to her who loved her car, didn't believe in walking unless for shopping and surrounded herself with every form of technology she could get her hands on.

* * *

Today had been another mentally exhausting day. What seemed like hours of being passed from one shoulder to the next, with the same string of constant sexual remarks and when they had finally stopped, Aurora had breathed a sigh of relief, it was one of those rare moments where she could fully appreciate and silently encourage the love a man showed for his food and she was left forgotten for a brief while. Yet tonight began to show signs of her slowly ebbing luck, she sensed the approach rather than heard it and her body was already tightly coiled as if readying itself for the touch of the arm which reached for her from somewhere behind where she had been kneeling. The deliberate brush of a thick arm rubbed against the curve of her breast, seconds before a large hand took a firm hold of it, giving it a firm, deliberately painful squeeze, sharp nails dug painfully into the soft, sensitive flesh. A muffled squeak was the only noise Aurora could muster around the piece of material in her mouth, whether it was in protest or pain, not even Aurora was sure at the minute as her mind seemed to shut completely down. Either way it did nothing to stop the man's groping quest and no amount of wriggling seemed to dislodge the questing hand, instead the grip seemed to only tightened more painfully with her struggles, pressing her back tighter against which ever man had decided to that food was not enough to sate a different type of hunger which he seemed to harbour tonight. And making her their play-thing for the evening held the very obvious answer to solve that particular problem.

"What a pretty little thing you are" a low, deep almost guttural voice rumbled into her ear, as his other hand rose to stroke down her left cheek and down over her neck leaving goose bumps in its wake, till they finally reached its base, where his large, calloused fingers slowly wrapped themselves around the slender neck, forcing Aurora to tilt her head back, exposing the long expanse of soft vulnerable skin of her throat to the faceless man behind her, and cutting out what little air she could manage to force through her nose.

_'Something was different about him',_ that much Aurora knew about this man tonight, and she didn't need her sight to tell her that much. The air wasn't filled with the normal jeers of the other men, encouraging their comrade on, there was no egging on the temper of the woman who proved to be even more feisty than they had originally had hoped for, there was nothing but a heavy silence. Aurora knew that these groping sessions though not common during the precious little time they were given in the evening, was some kind of sick entertainment for them, to pass some time and burn frustrations. But – but tonight, the air was hushed as if the slightest noise might upset something, and to her the air felt tense with unease. The tension only building more stifling each minute that passed by. With an unseen frown, 'Rora forced her last free senses to try and figure something out what was happening within the camp tonight. The harsh breathing was the only real thing she heard, as the hand not holding her throat roamed freely over her body. Though the first thing which really hit her, was the smell, it was so strong, strong enough to even make her covered eyes water in protest. It was nothing like the dirty, sweat stinking men, she had almost become accustomed to smelling nor was it even like the smell of the rotting food they forced down her throat every now again. This smell – Aurora found it hard to place into the right words what exactly it smelt like, and only one thing came to her mind. It smelt like death, even in her own mind she knew it seemed silly, a stupid way to describe it actually, as if death smelt like anything. But it just seemed to reminded her so much of the smell you would find within a house in the mist of mourning.

It reminded her of walking into her grandparents' home when her grandmother had past away, with their curtains drawn in what seemed to be such a common Irish tradition to death, which shrouded the whole room in eerie half light, half darkness. Such a clear sign of a house in mourning. With her eyes still darkened to the world by the cloth binding her eyes, Aurora could bring herself right back to that painful day, she was no longer kneeling on the unforgiving ground, instead she had found herself back to that smell, that feeling, which seemed to linger in every room of her grandparent normally cozy terrace house. Aurora found herself right back to where she had sat in the small back bedroom where she and her friend had spent numerous nights having sleep-overs during the summers in the early years of high school. Feeling so grown up being away from their homes for the night – Aurora found herself sitting there once more in the small blue room, her friend opposite her though the mood was so far gone from those childish carefree days, and instead of the past childish laughter and little girl gossip, it was just a heavy, pain filled silence, both knowing, though not willing to think of the coffin sat in the room beside them. She was back to the moment she knew that everything that she had once known was falling part right in front of her, the moment that she felt that her childhood was now over and the harsh reality of the world was now weighing down upon her.

Yes, Aurora was sure of her connection to the smell, now. It was a smell her memory wouldn't allow her to let go of. Whoever was behind her, they smelt like death, such a thought was far from being comforting to her.

Then for the first time in days, or maybe more. Aurora saw light- bright, blinding light. It was painful, and tears ran relentlessly down her cheeks, the light seemed as if it were burning her eyes, as if someone was shining a spot light right into eyes, she couldn't see anything, because of the sudden introduction of light into her now familiar dark world. The cloth in her mouth, soon followed the blind-fold, and for the first time in days, her dry mouth tasted the fresh cool taste of air, and she drank it in, like a man dying of thirst would take in water. Though soon a voice rang out over the hushed camp, and Aurora recognized it at once as the man who seemed to be in charge of this group of men, Geth, she thought they called him.

"What do you think you are doing Urlukic. That is my spoils" his voice was as smooth as oil, though the under tone of a threat was easily heard without even having to see to hard look within his dark gaze. The sound of a low, guttural laugh from behind her, had Aurora shying away instinctively, though its nails which she belatedly realized were sharp- like that of the sharp claws you'd expect to find on some wild animal, which now digging deeply into the soft flesh of her hip and throat, holding her firmly in place.

"Don't make me laugh cur. You do nothing to the wrench but leave her to rot into the ground" Aurora felt another rumble of laughter roll through the chest which her back was tightly pressed against, and the hand which still gripped her throat, now rose to grasp her chin, turning her head to where she knew the man's own would be. " Scared of her eyes, aye boys?" he mused, his hands were large, Aurora noted this almost as a second thought, trying yet failing to keep her mind from anything else. As It ran its finger cleanly from underneath one eye right around to the other, Aurora found herself uncomfortably aware that, the extremely sharp nails rested now by the very edge of her eye and with one quick move on either's part, that nail could easily cause her to be permanently blind, if she wasn't careful or Its anger wasn't roused suddenly. Aurora found herself closing her eyes tightly, welcoming back the darkness which she had found less than comforting only moments before, but such comfort was not given to her for long.

"Let see 'em then. Come on maggot open wide or I'll do it for you" it was only under the growing pressure by her eye did Aurora relent and finally allowed her eyelids to flutter open. The long, dark lashes of her eyes fluttered softly against her pale skin leaving a light tickling sensation, as she willed herself to open them to the light again and the sight she was going to have to face. Though nothing prepared her for what she saw when they did finally open, it was little less than a waking nightmare.

The thing – there was no other word she could think of that could even begin to describe what sat behind her for it was no man for sure, and if its hand hadn't been holding her face in its tight grip, Aurora was sure that she would have believed it was nothing more than her imagination which had been wild was impossible ideas since she had woken from her near death experience. Yet there was no denying the slanted yellow eyes were staring unblinking back at her, as it looked into her own wide horrified grey ones, its pupils were shaped like a snake's, with its flat nose and with a wide mouth like a frog, with dark yellow skin. Its mouth pulled back into what she could only describe as grotesque smile, the bowed, slumped over figure behind her, reminded her of those gargoyles, perched high on the top of gothic cathedrals, looming and frightening to look upon – defiantly not the cute, funny ones from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, unfortunately for her. And right now it was staring right at her, its survey of her was clearly evident, though not exactly like the looks she had seen from the men before she had been blindfolded, it seemed to be regarding her less of a woman and more like a hungry animal would look at a table scrap. Aurora would admit truthfully to herself, that Geth's men frightened her, but this figure beside her terrified her to her very core.

"Her flesh smells fresh" a low hoarse moan came from deep within its chest, which rumbled right into Aurora's who's back was pressed so tightly into its chest that would have been impossible for her not to feel it and highly doubted even air could pass between them, so tightly pressed together were they."Its been too long since I've had fresh Men-flesh". If it were at all possible, Aurora's eyes would have widened even more so than what they already were, as more of these creatures came into her view. Surrounding Geth and his men, yet instead of the men they surrounded, all had their eyes solely placed upon the young woman who could do nothing but stare helplessly back at them. Completely powerless to do anything else.

"Let us have her to boil Urlukic. She has plenty enough meat for that!" a voice spoke up, Aurora could see a new figure pushing themselves forward pass the now crowded press of bodies which now filled the already small camp. The owner of the voice was smaller, smaller than even she would be when standing at her full 4'11 height. Its yellow snake eyes watching her hungrily and Aurora felt her stomach jerk in panicked reaction to the idea._ 'Boil. They can't mean to – they wouldn't eat me? Would they?'_ the laughter of Urlukic behind her, had her head spinning around once more to look into those malevolent eyes, the glee only seemed to grow when he saw the transparent fear which laced her eyes, before he roared to the camp.

"Shakes like a leaf, she does! Defiant and fiery you say Geth? I can smell her fear. Pah!" he spat onto the ground, though most landed on Aurora's face, making her recoil is disgust, clamping her lips tightly shut, making sure none of it trickled into her mouth. The very thought sent her stomach rolling again, though this time in less of fear and more of disgust.

"She's no more frightening than a calf" he sneered down at her, and something rose in Aurora, idiotic and against any natural survival instinct she held, everything seemed to be ignoring the instinctive flight option, and instead she was fully and stupidly ready to fight. Fear, as they say, makes us do stupid things. Fear as her mother had always told her, made people as foolish as someone consumed by anger. They did rash things, dangerous things, down right stupid things, never stopping until it was too late and as such never had the situation ending in their favour.

"Let me go you bastard!" her voice cut through the din within the camp of how they were going to eat her, and sending it into deathly silence. All eyes were now looking at towards her once again, and the air began to shiver with the anticipation of what was unfolding before them, as grey eyes burnt into glowing yellow, his grip tightening on her face even more, though Aurora refused to lower her gaze. She was sick of being groped and hit, sick of having rotting food and stale water forced down her throat without her consent and when they felt like it, she was sick of not knowing where she was and what was happening. But mostly she was sick of being seen as some weak helpless creature! She _was_ stronger than that, damn it!

Urlukic looked the woman over from head the toe once more, before a wide smirk twisted his already grotesque mouth. Showing Aurora more clearly than she wanted, two rows of brown, stained and rotting sharp teeth, looking to her as if they had been filed away to leave those teeth, perfect for ripping into soft meaty flesh. Feeling her stomach churn at the sight set infront of her, the anger still ran through her, forcing her not to back down, as the pair stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the next move, almost like a game of chess, a very deadly game of chess. Though in the end, it was finally broken when Geth approached, a livid frown contorting his face. As he faced Urlukic "She is my spoils Urlukic, not the spoils of your rabble of mindless scum" he grabbed Aurora arm, which was still bound and tried to tug her towards him roughly. Yet since, Urlukic had not released his hold on both her hip and face, the pain of her flesh being brutally ripped from her bones, tore a pained cry from Aurora's cracked and broken lips before she had even the chance to bite it back.

"Let go Geth, or I'll gut you like the pig you are" Geth's own mouth turned into a sneer at the threat, his eyes glittering, almost willing the bigger creature to make a move. "Not if I gut you first, Orc scum" Aurora's eyes widened. _Orc_. One word, was all it took, one miserable word and finally after days of brooding and thinking about what was so familiar about certain things and the names she had heard in passing, daily annoyances and mindless chatter. Something had finally clicked in her mind fitting all her little pieces of her puzzle together finally and Aurora remembered where exactly she had recognized those things from.

With her world spinning at the new realization, the shouts and sneers of both men and orcs around her as a scuffle began to break out around her, seemed to be a million miles away from her at that moment. Aurora could focus on nothing but the inner turmoil which was taking place in her own mind quickly spinning world at that moment._ 'Maybe I should be the one in a mental hospital' _she thought hazily to herself as the world around her began to blur, the fighting figures surrounding her faded into the grey which crept into her vision moments before everything faded completely into the black nothing of her mind.

* * *

(AN- Re-edited 19/07/2011)


	4. Chapter 3  Fair weather and little hope

**Chapter 3 Fair weather and little hope**

* * *

_'Fair weather and clear sun had seemed but a mockery to men whose days held little hope, and who looked each morning for news of doom'._

_~ J.R.R Tolkien, The Return of The King, Chapter 15- The Steward and The King ~_

* * *

Her body was broken or at least it felt that as if it were to Aurora as she stared sightlessly at the sky that stretched overhead. As the pressing weight bore heavily down upon her, crushing her lungs, and what little air she could managed to draw in, was polluted with the strong stench of the body who dead weight lay unmoving on top of her. She could hardly remember how she ended up like this; her body beaten, broken and bleeding beneath the pressing weight of the body above her. The world seemed to be spinning madly around her showing no signs of stopping its dizzying course soon, as it continued to move in sickening circles. The sudden jolts of pain that went through her at even the slightest movement seemed to send white spots of light dancing in-front of her eyes. It seemed to be the only things which allowed her from giving into the sweet temptation of unconscious which had not proven to end in her favour the past few times when she finlly allowed the darkness to claim her mind no matter how welcoming the thought of the blessed abyss. And so by some deep buried strength of will and a fear that if she gave in now, she may never open her eyes again, she held on.

This had become the second moment in to short a time in which Aurora truly believed that she was about to die, and the second instance when she honesty wished for death to just take her and be done with it all. The pain was a wholly different kind of pain from just before she had found herself in this strange world yet was just as unbearable to out last. As this time her mind remained clear enough to understand what was happening to her, there was no blissful oblivion this time waiting to embrace her. Instead, all she had was this mind numbing fear, and the acceptance of what was awaiting her. There was no contest between which she would prefer if she were to face death, she knew that she would have prefer her mind being scrambled, rather than this. This was something she would not even wish upon her worst enemy. Of knowing what was coming and being able to do nothing but wait, for her slow, painful death.

_'I'm not ready to die yet. God, please don't let me die. I want to live, I'll do anything if you just let me live through this'._ If she was in her rational mind, Aurora would have laughed at the thought of praying to God in hopes some divine miracle would come and save anyone, it had never worked for her since being taken while she slept and she knew it wouldn't work now either. Yet, she wasn't in her rational mind, and bargaining was the third stage of grief was it not? Nothing was proving to be rational in this whole situation, nothing was anything like it should be and she felt her world spinning more and more out of her control. The dull world swam in and out of focus, yet still all she could see were those blank eyes floating above her, still watching her, judging her. Even with her eyes squeezed shut as tightly as she was able they were still there, she truly had no escape from them, so determined her attacker was to haunt her til her last breath. _'Please, someone, just make it stop hurting'._

Her thoughts ran in incoherent circles, and with heavy laboured breaths, her mind forced her to replay the events which had led to her lying on the blood soaked ground, while the air filled with yells and screams. As to why she lay covered in blood, grim and who knows what else, though she was to tired to fight the memories now. So as she stared sightlessly off to the right of her, hoping to get away from the eyes above her only to connect with the empty eyes within a skull no longer connected to its body and let the memories wash over her.

* * *

The tension between the Orcs and Men didn't lessen in the days after the Orcs had joint the group, if anything it only seemed to thicken as the days wore on. Urlukic and Geth's power struggle waged on, only seeming to worsen as each trying to over-throw the other's power within the fragile truce which seemed to exist between their two raiding parties, and their men were no better than their leaders. When the chance came, small scuffles broke out between the groups, though they always seemed to end quickly without any real bloodshed, yet the threat of more sinister actions lay deep within the camps tension, almost like the calm before the storm. What actions exactly, was not a question Aurora wished to be answered anytime soon, and she held no want, what so ever, in finding out what any of them was capable of doing to one another, because that just opened new questions in her own mind, like what exactly were they capable of doing to her? If such questions could just stay unanswered she would want that. Aurora undoubtedly did want that particular Pandora Box to remain closed and locked for as long as possible. It was a question that she would gladly live without knowing.

After waking from her black out after the Orcs came – she refused to say she fainted, she had never been one of those helpless heroine in some silly romantic fictional story which she secretly hide amongst her other books in her room – what could she say, she was as much a hopeless romantic as the next girl. She had begun to take in more of what was going on around her, in case someone would give her a little more information as to what was going on, and as to whether this strange reality was real. Though a bonus to the whole thing, was no longer having the blind-fold put back over her eyes again, though she wasn't sure if it was only because the men were more unsettled by the presence of the Orcs more so than her eyes_. 'Always be aware of your surroundings'_ had always been her Dad's advice. Granted it was for when she was heading for a night out somewhere, Aurora highly doubted that her dad had ever thought of this scenario when he gave his advice. Being held captive by cannibalistic rapists whilst she slept, would not have been her first thought to the advice either. Yet she supposed it could be as much applied to this situation as much as the other, the principle of it was there still. Also, not being slung over someone's shoulder's also made looking at her surroundings easier, being upside down made mapping out a general area particularly difficult and disorienting. Aurora would not recommend that method of travel to anyone who was not a whiz at Geography or really bad motion sickness, which she was not at least to the former. Even being the proper way up didn't seem to help her recognize her surroundings any better than being upside down had done. While she was no longer over a shoulder, Aurora now found herself instead being dragged along by a length of rope being lead like a dog. After losing her temper with Urlukic and letting her mouth run quicker than her brain, she had leant the hardest way yet how to hold her tongue a little better, whatever he had done she was sure something was broken. So not wanting to draw more attention to herself than she had to, as she had no desire to become someone's dinner, which proved at the moment to a more scary thought than what ever Geth and his men had planned for her. Rape was something which though she didn't fully know, was at least something she somewhat understood to a degree. Being eaten alive however was something she had no understanding of at all then again she didn't think anyone did. It really was the fear of the unknown which always seemed to be the most frightening.

Sighing heavily, at the dark direction her thoughts were taking her, Aurora tossed her head trying in vain to get her tatty hair from her eyes but the wind once more blew it right back to where it had been. Not that long ago Aurora would have been complaining over the state her hair had become, but it almost seemed laughable now at how low down in her list of worries the sorry state of her hair had become. Aurora knew her future looked bleak with decidedly slim choices set before her for her future; rape, being eaten by cannibals, or even worse, both. She truly didn't see a way out of it. If she genuinely was in a world, a world which had been created within a set of books, and she truly was beginning believing that this new theory was the right one at the moment, no matter how mental the mere idea of something as impossible as that happening was, there was no other explanation to explain away the orcs. She knew that there was no chance for her to hold against men and orcs who knew all to well how to wield a weapon to their best advantage, and even if, by some miracle, she managed to break free from them which was a remarkably low probability, just now, because of their added numbers now, her chance of out running them were bleak, strength and stamina were against her, let alone the speed which would have been needed to gain enough ground, even in a vain hope of finding a safe enough shelter in the open wilderness they were currently trekking through. She had always been the last through the finish line during P.E when the track race came up.

A hard glint came into her eyes at her next thought, she would be damned ,though, if she didn't put up a fight when her luck gave in, and whatever fate was to be her's came about. She wouldn't just lie there and take whatever they were going to do to her, she couldn't, if nothing else she still had a shred of pride left, no matter how small it was still there. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, hanging to her body with only a few threads, they were dirty, and truly no better the rags that the orcs wore, her hair was tangled, wild and greasy; however, vanity was no longer an emotion she had the time to indulge herself with. Her world had been torn apart, piece by piece until she had nothing protecting but her slowly breaking pride, and if she was honest with herself, Aurora believed it was the only thing at the moment which made putting one foot in-front of the other possible. Watching their faces every night, as they watched her, waiting to see if they had finally broken her, and to see those smirks drop from their faces as she stood ready for whatever next they tried to break her with, head high and eyes still as defiant, even if she was slowly breaking from the inside. She wasn't made from stone, far from it. She was just as terrified as she should have been in the situation, but it didn't mean she had to show that to them. Everything had two sides to it, and this was hers. The defiant and the breaking.

"Keep up wench" a firm, sudden tug to her ropes accompanied the sharp demand, and her feet lost their purchase upon the uneven ground. A jolt of panic seemed to shoot through her body as a knee began to buckle under her own weight. Somehow, she just about managed to catch her footing, though the sudden pain which shot from her foot, up through her ankle, told her that she did not escape completely unscathered from her almost fall. A twisted ankle was nothing though compared to the other possible outcomes her fall may have caused for her. Having already having fallen before, and landing without a shred of elegance, as she ended up landing face first into the muddy ground. If anything had finally taken the smallest shred of dignity she had left, from her it was what happens to her if she fell to the ground. It would either got one of three reactions from her captors depending who was leading her when she fell. Either they would stop and laugh at her. Facing down in the dirt, or they would just drag her along till she managed to pulled herself up and regain her footing. Lastly, she would be kicked or hit until she got up. After a while she just learnt not to fall, that anything, even a twisted ankle was better than what would happen if she hit that ground.

Glaring spitefully at the orc in charge of her tonight, through the tangle of her fringe as she picked up her pace to keep up with the hard pace so she only fell a step or two behind him. He was one of the worst within his party, and wouldn't care in the slightest if she was on the ground or not. With that in mind Aurora knew exactly what would happen to her if she would fall, and the ground was too rocky to be dragged across them like a rag doll tonight.

* * *

Many days like this passed. With little rest, and she noticed that the food and water rations offered to her were getting less as time wore on, no matter how god awful they were at least they offered her some way of energy. However, walking did not lack nor did the constant stream of taunting and verbal abuse. All she could do was ignore them as best that she was able to in the situation, knowing they only wished to goad some form of reaction from her, to goad her into fighting with them, only to laugh up-roaringly when they hit her back down again, quite literally. She didn't want to give them the pleasure of it, but it had become a demented daily routine, which only proved to see whose will was stronger. It was never hers.

There were days when they did stop to rest for longer periods. It was only then when everything seemed to crash down on her in those rare quiet moments when the silence of a sleeping came, and her shaky shields came down around her. Leaving her to do nothing but finally let her tears fall in the deep of the night with only the dim stars to witness how truly broken she had become. Letting herself fall into the darkness of the ever looming dissolution which was never far, where she could see no hope, and limitless possibilities of what-ifs running through her mind, leading her in pointless circles and allowing her little sleep.

When she did allow herself to cry, it was without sound. Still refusing to let them see that she was breaking – that they were breaking her, that everything, which was brought down upon her was just getting to much for her to bare. Though this all had little to do with pride in these moments, and more to do with the looming fear of what they would do to her if she outlived her use as entertainment. If mentally she broke, she was sure they would break her physically. During those dark moments of the night, all she wished for was to wake up in her own warm, safe bed. To see her mum and dad's faces, and hear Aiden's light hearted teasing about lazy uni students, drinking all night and sleeping all day and how he worked much harder in his day, which was all lies, obviously. She just wanted to be home, where she would be safe. Where her biggest dilemma was what shoes to wear out that night or how she was going to meet her next essay deadline without an all-nighter.

She had been sheltered her whole life, kept wrapped within protective bubble wrap her parents provided. Sheltering her from anything unpleasant, or situations that could harm her in some way or another, not that she ever noticed, thinking herself to be so independent and worldly. So now finding herself in this whole mess, she had no clue as to how she was expected to cope with any of it and how learnt quickly that in all honestly she knew nothing about the real world, even as some small part of her was puffing up her chest and telling her that she did know. She was a 21st century girl, who socialized, went out drinking with her friends, joint the in the withering bodies which packed a club, most of who were looking more one thing, and she knew what that one thing was. She watched the news and that was far from being about puppy dogs and sunny rainbow skies. Yet, to know that there were truly evil people in the world, and listen to the horrible things could happen to you at any moment, was one thing, but no one truly believed that it would happen to them. And Aurora had been someone of that rose-tinted mentality '_Bad things, don't happen to decent people_' her grandmother had always told them that from they were no age as they fought for a place on her lap, and closer to her seemly ever present box of sweeties. Up until this point Aurora had believed her. But now, as her weary gaze swept over the crowded, rowdy campsite, where the shouts and roars of the men and orcs carried over to her along with the smell of whatever game they could find for their dinner that night. As it happed it had been a decent enough catch that day and so the camp had seemed a little less tense tonight, thankfully. They had left Aurora relatively alone tonight, tied to a near by tree, far enough away to still be able to taunt her with the warm glow firelight and smell of warm food. Yet still far enough away to show her that she could never reach it. Just like her freedom. A continuations, painful taunt which seemed to be endless.

Now her grandmother philosophy seemed nothing more than a self-created delusion. The world Aurora was beginning to understand held no special treatment for the _good decent_ people her grandmother spoke of.

* * *

It had been the feeling of hands. That much her foggy mind could remember, or all it wished to. The feeling of wandering hands, had been what had woken her from her light dose. She hadn't truly slept since the day Geth and his men had first taken her, while she had slept. Somehow sleep never felt safe to her anymore, there was no comfort waiting for her in those previously blissful hours of sleep, only nightmares – real living ones were more than enough than what ever her subconscious mind could conjure.

With a sudden jolt, Aurora woke though the firm hand that had suddenly been slapped almost painful over her mouth and nose muffled out most of her startled yelp. So large was the hand, that it covered both her mouth and nose, cutting off anything more than the barest whisper of air. Wide eyed, Aurora could do nothing but stared up in shock into a pair of murky brown ones, which hovered only slightly above her own. Too close, he was too close. His breaths were coming in short, huffs of excitement. The time it took her mind to finally begin to chug itself into some form of working order, and understand what was happening around her, his hand had already been replaced by a dirty rag in her mouth, ready to muffling any sound she might make. Least he had finally freed her nose, allowing some her some air and Aurora found herself taking in grateful sniffs of air which felt had been denied her for longer than it had been. She was pressed back against the thick bellied tree which she had been anchored to by a short length of rope, and the thicj set body of the man before her, caged her in, leaving her completely vulnerable to whatever the man was planning.

_'This is it'_. It wouldn't have taken a genius to understand what was about to happen to her. Her luck had seemed to have finally run out. It had only been a matter of time really she supposed, and it was pure luck that this moment hadn't happened much sooner than now. Her body shuddered at its own accord as rough hands ripped far to easily what was left of her tattering shirt open, leaving her only modesty covering her breasts now was the flimsy material of her bra, from his hungry eyes which roamed without shame over the fat to generous moulds. An irrational thought crossed her mind as his hands followed the path his eyes had already taken, Aurora couldn't help but wonder why she had ever though that buying the silk bra seemed like a great idea. It gave her no protection and who cares if it looked nice, it was only going to have been her who would had seen it! Sports bras, she should have picked the sports bra. Never had the soft silky material ever felt itchier to her flesh than it did right now. "I waited to long for this. I'll have you now Poppit, before the Orcs put you to waste and eat you" he muttered also more to himself than her. As his hands seemed to become greedy in their quest, roaming everywhere at once, as if he were trying to map out every part of her. Prodding, fondling and pinching whatever piece of flesh they could come across. His eyes however, remained steadily upon her face as if waiting for a certain reaction for the girl beneath him. 'Rora had a very vague memory of the man before her, he was the one who had called to Geth that he was in luck finally, getting a woman with a feisty temper. His hair was as long and as lank as it had been back them. The same, repulsed shiver down her spine too as it had done back then as well.

"2 full circles of the moon I've waited. I'll wait no more for my fair share" his mumbles continued, he seemed to consumed in his own mind even to notice Aurora weak attempts to pull herself from his touches. As he spoke on, "Always teasing me with those eyes. Begging for this, oh yes you have. Be no point in denying it". There was no gentleness in his touch, only his own selfish needs were on his mind, his own self-gratification, and with her arms bound and his body weight holding down her lower body, she knew she hadn't much of a chance of defending herself. Defiantly flashing eyes were her last weak defence, and truly they were no more of a defense than a feather, "We shall see how defiant you will be at the end Poppit, see if those eyes don't beg for the end before I am done with you." Hand's, lips, teeth and tongue, he seemed to everywhere at her it seemed as if nothing was left untouched by him. For as long as she had been covered in dirt and mud, smelling of sweat and god only knows what else, she had never felt as dirty as she did now, or as ashamed. Expecially when she felt something hard pressing firmly against her stomach, and she knew enough to take a guess to what it was. Her bra didn't last any longer against his hands than her top had done, though the metal clasps dragged across her back as the material was ripped brutally from her body as her jeans sooner followed after, he had taken a small dagger from his boot, using it to rip the still surprising firm material from her lower body.

The sound, however, seemed finally break her from whatever numb trance she had fallen into. A roar seemed to be all she could hear within her ears, almost like the dull roar of the sea during a srotm, that seemed to steadily rise in volume with each new attack on her body, blocking out everything thing else. She saw his lips moving, yet she heard nothing. and when he rose to yank the dirty remains of her shredded jeans from her. Using what all that was left of her strength, Aurora pulled her leg back and kicked as hard as she could, and her aim for once was true. Landing her blow right on the bulge between his legs, and with an almighty yell, he reeled back from her and crumbling onto the ground, with howled curses. The glow of her success was not to be long lived as the man still cursing and hissing in pain, still clutching himself, crawled back on top of her prone form once more. This time one large, meaty hand closed tightly around her throat, cutting off her air once more as the other began to land blows where he could. One shot landing right upon her cheekbone, and the dancing black spots which danced before her eyes, were now joint with blinding white ones now as well, and so she didn't see his eyes blazing with a mixture of lingering pain, fury and lust. Her struggles seemed to only add more fuel to an already banked fire.

It was only when Aurora felt the something wet and sticky running down her arms as the thick rope blinding her hands, dug into her wrists. Only then did she realized that she was fighting against his attack. Her body struggled to buck his weight from her prone form, and when that did not seem to be having an effect, her form began to twist and contort itself in a hope of gain freedom from his chocking hold and flaying fist, which rained blow after blow upon her defenseless body. It seemed to last an eternity to Aurora but all of a sudden the pressure of her throat had gone, her brief moment of relief was short-lived however when a heavy weight came down on top of her without a warning, leaving Aurora to suddenly finding herself bearing his dead weight. Which was brutally crushing her body beneath his solid mass, driving her own fragile body into the ground? Something warm was being sprayed over her face and upper body making her splutter and gag on the strangely sticky, metallic liquid, which she soon came to recognize belatedly as blood. And as quickly as his weight had came it was gone, as it fell as if in slow motion, limply at her side, with a hollow her head to the side, the coughing and gagging, finally getting the dirt covered rag from her mouth. Her watery eyes slowly began to clear, and for a second the world seemed to stop for her, before she screamed. The shrill noise echoing clearly throughout the clearing, though she paid little heed to the noise, her focus solely upon the sight which lay in her immediate vision.

Murky brown eyes were blankly staring back at her, the greasy dark hair partly falling, shrouding a good deal of his face in shadow, which did nothing to help the image which seemed to be burning into her minds eye. As the head was not connected to any body, a body until quite recently she had felt more intimately than she had wanted. The ground around her instead of green was becoming stained red with the blood seemingly endless supply of blood which until recent had been keeping him alive. She couldn't stop her reaction even if she had tried, couldn't stop the burn from rising bile from finding its way up her throat and finding an escape, at the sight which had more right to be in a slasher film rather than laying not even a meter from her.

"Oh god. Oh my god" the mantra was continuously flowing from her lips, voice slowly taking on a more hysteria tone with each repetition, as it began to sink in as towhat it was she was actually seeing. No longer wanting to stare into the dead brown eyes, of her would be rapist, it took Aurora more will than she thought it would to tear her gaze from it and towards anything but the severed head resting beside her. The camp's tension had finally been broken when the man's screams had woken them from their sleep. Aurora watched the scene unfold before her with a detached, morbid fascination. Orcs and men were slew were they stood. Arms, legs and heads were flying, as the sickening slurp of swords echoed though the small area as they were being pulled out from chest cavities, or stomachs. Everything seemed to be amplified to her horrified mind, it was nothing like the movies she had watched – it was far worse than anything anyone could ever imagine, reality held no bars, and there was no need for any shock factors. The way in which blood was portrayed in the films, had been gentle compared to this, this was what it undoubtedly was. It spluttered, then suddenly gushed forth, and spurted up in a waterfall of red, staining anything in its way dark with the liquid, It trickled from mouth corners and down noses as bodies slipped bonelesslyfrom the end of their enemies swords. Men were being torn apart, and eaten by Orcs. Some of the unluckier of men were having chunks of flesh ripped from them as they still lived. The sound of the crushing bones, a sound one would expect to hear from a dog when eating a bone was heard in the clearing, echoing in her mind. Though it was the last pleading screams of men as they were torn apart alive, crying out for mercy, for their mothers or just to the Valar for death which struck something deep within her. These men had been cruel to her, had held more mercy or pity for her, but she could not help pitying them, no one should have to die like that. It was truly horrific, nothing would have ever been able to capture the pure fear, the blood lust that seemed to have a physical pulse within the air around them, it was almost suffocating in its intensity. The camp smelt of blood and fear and for as long as she lived Aurora doubted she would ever forget the carnage which was playing out before her now, no matter how much she would wish to – the sights, the sounds, the pure emotions which filtered through the air would always be there in her mind. Whether she wished them to be there nor not, for to witness such brutality and cruelty towards another living being. It was not something she could understand; she didn't want to understand it. However, it stays with you, wanted or not.

Once again it was the feeling of hands grasping her upper arms had her crying out in fear, for the second time this night, having not expecting another attack or anyone to even notice her amongst the fighting camp. Blood stained teeth, were on display as black lips were pulled back into a snarl, Urlukic face had never seemed more terrifying. Raising her gaze from his mouth, Aurora almost wished she hadn't, as she found herself staring into yellow eyes glazed over in bloodlust and the excitement in which battle had brought to him. Though now it was her that those frenzied eyes were the sole focus of.

"Too long has it been since I last had some fresh meat" the growling guttural voice spoke, the words hardly registering in her mind. If it were by fear or in a hope to block it all from her mind, Aurora would never be able to really tell, only that the numbing blankness gave her a somewhat strange sense of peace. Even as the gnarled hand twisting her dirty, knotted locks in a unyeilding fist, yanking her head back as far as it would go, forcing her to look straight up into the sky. Which she noted dimly that it was as clear as it had been in a long time. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky, and for a moment, she felt envy towards them. To be so high out of reach from everyone else, no-one would ever be tall enough to snuff out their light, to taint them, while they watched the world pass beneath them, yet doing nothing to stop its continuous movement and change. It was silly really- she knew that, to actually feel jealously toward the small burning balls of gas, or so her science teachers used to like to stress. She personally preferred the ideas from the Lion King, it seemed sweeter, comforting, or at least gave her reason for her jealousy – great king's of the past watching down at you from their lofty thrones. Nevertheless, fear as she was getting sadly acquainted with did not create the best logic in a person.

_'Look at him' _a voice whispered to her in the back of her mind. _'Why should I?'_ a crease formed between her eyebrows unconsciously, not understanding why she should stare her killer in his eyes, as he took her life for no reason other than that he could and wanted to do so. It seemed quite pointless, it wouldn't achieve anything, nor at nothing she could see. At least the stars were a nice last sight before death as she personally believed that Urlukic had a face like the back end of a donkey, on the other hand and that was being insulting towards donkey, In the end it was not a pleasant last sight to have.

'_Show him defiance to the end. Let him look into your eyes as he kills you. Show him your not afraid. Don't give him what he wants. Don't give him his satiation'_ again the voice encouraged her, but Aurora felt fear, a bone-chilling fear, as if ice had been placed into the very centre of her bones, freezing her, feeling it so strongly, as if she had found herself in the middle of a very cold shower. She was very afraid of her fate, who wouldn't be, especially when she had been waiting for this to happen for longer than she wanted to count, had be expecting it like a long awaited, very unwanted guest. It was pride though in the end, the one word which had run constantly in her mantras from the beginning of this hell. _'I still have my pride if nothing else_' her own words to herself came floating back to her at that moment. Blinking harshly as if to clear them, Aurora lowered her eyes from the skies and into the glowing yellow eyes, refusing to drop her gaze from his. With eyes she knew burnt with defiance and pain, it was very hard not to show the pain, but as long as it was never fear, she could show that much without feeling ashamed. She would not show her fear, she wouldn't die showing that she was weak and broken, she couldn't know letting them know that in all truth, that they had won long ago. She would die with some form of pride. Or that was at least was her general plan.

His nails dug deep into the tender flesh of her forearms, drawing a sudden shriek of pain from her, though Aurora doubted anyone cared, let alone heard her over the din of the on-going battle within the clearing. With relative ease Urlukic, raised her upper body from the ground, his nails still deep within her arms, acting as an anchor. Aurora felt rather than saw, her flesh being ripped from the already deep puncture wounds, as he hauled her to unsteady feet. Her arms now pulled straight back behind her as she imagined someone on a rack might have felt as she still remained tethered to the tree. Her shoulder sockets burnt in an unholy agony which was more than enough to bring tears to her eyes and a scream of pain to the tip of her tongue, of which she bite down upon, trying to hold the scream of mercy inside her. The pain made the world spin round her, almost as if lights were going on and off inside her mind as if they were fireworks, making her disorientated and unsure of what was happening around her, but more pressingly to her. Dimly in what seemed like a far off corner of the clearing, Aurora heard an unmistakable scream.

_'There's another captive? How come I've never seen them?_' But sense came back to her slightly, realizing quite belatedly, that the woman screams were coming from her own mouth as her body was shoved with little finesse, back into the tree bark, which she had only moments before had been tied to. Now instead of ropes holding her in place, Urlukic was now the one stopped any attempts of escape. One bloodied hand wrapped around her already abused throat, and Aurora realized for the first time how tiny her neck actually was, or maybe the hand was just very big. The hand engulfed the whole width and over lapped itself on her neck. The other hand took its time running over whatever bared flesh it could reach, just as her previous attacker had done, what now seemed like an age ago. Yellow eyes still watched in mocking amusement, at the reactions his touch did to the small body before him, taking in ever shudder and flinch, the strangled cries when sharp nails ripped tender flesh.

That was when she first felt the warm, slick tongue lapping at the gathering blood at the hollow of her throat, Aurora felt her mind begin to shut down then, reality hitting her fully at what was happening to her, what would be happening to her very soon._ 'Please god no. No, no, no. Please. Don't let this happen to me. I'll do anything' _the mantra of pleas ran though her mind with each lick, each painful rip. Bargaining was no used to her here. It was only with the cackling laughter which came from deep within the orcs chest, that Aurora's fuzzy, fear driven mind realized to late, that her inner pleas had soon turned into vocalized ones.

"What's this? Begging?" he scoffed, raising a hand up to once again take hold of a handful of her tatted hair once more, raising her until Aurora was forced to stand on the very tips pf her toes, in a hope to take some of the building pressure from her scalp. Her whispered pleas still being spoken as if her mouth was now completely cut from her brain.

"Please, no more. Just let me go, please. Don't eat me, don't eat me" giving a snarling smile, Urlukic drew her terrified face closer to his, enjoying the hard flinch as his tongue darted out to lick the trail of blood which feel from a cut over her eyebrow.

"I'm goin' eat you wench, after a bit of play" his sharp smile widened at the sight of her widening grey eyes. As she felt her right leg being raised roughly, and held firmly in place with sharp digging nails, that was the moment when she finally let the scream which had been building in her for weeks, loose. It was high, and long and told of every emotion she had suppressed inside of her, in the name of pride. Mixed curses and pleas were now being blended together within the scream. Pride was not longer something in her mind as she attempted to twist her body from his firm, bruising hold, pride meant nothing when the most basic of instincts over-whelmed a person, as they were now doing to Aurora and right now the primal scream ran through her to fight. But if the hardness, which pressed against her centre, in the last piece of rational mind she held, told her that her fight was only seeming to urge the creature before her into even more excited frenzy. But she was too far gone by this stage to listen to that whisper of rational thought, as finally she felt her underwear, the last protection against the monster in front of her was ripped away. Leaving her vulnerable and open to whatever was about to happen.

His grip suddenly seized up upon her thigh, drawing another wailing cry of pain from her dry, cracked lips, at the digging pressure of the nails dug deeper into her thigh muscles and her scalp. Black blood was running from his mouth with each attempted breath, and gargled grunts splattered his captive with the black, acidic blood. Before with a sickening metallic hiss from somewhere behind him, the body toppled and unable to support the sudden weight against her own withered, beaten and defeated body, Aurora fell. Head cracking painfully against the tree which had previously been to her back, making stars dance once again in front of her eyes, yet the scream, which was building in her throat died, as Urlukic weight crushed her, forcing the air from her lungs.

It was as if a curtain had been suddenly lifted from her memory, and Aurora knew with vivid clarity of exactly how she had ended up here, lying naked beneath the heavy, dead weight of the orc, staring almost hypnotically at the severed head of her first would be rapist. His blank, unseeing brown eyes staring right back at her, as if accusing her of his fate, yet she couldn't seem to gather the emotions to care any longer. The foul tasting black blood which she would never be able to describe in words, though petrol and mould seemed to be rising to her forefront of her mind, fell into her mouth, whilst she tried to get in any air. But it seem as if only the foul smell of the body on top of hers, over-power everything else, even the air.

The world spun dizzily around her, and everytime she closed her eyes, bright flashes of light, from lack of air and the pain, flashed through her body, not allowing her to seek the painless darkness she was craving. '_I'm going to die' _the thought was both frightening, yet welcome to her. She didn't ever want to go through the hell she just had ever again, and if death was her only escape, then she'd take it. Cowardly or not, she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't survive in this place any longer, to be completely honest, she didn't wish to try any more, she had nothing else to give. So f death was her only option than she would welcome it with open arms.

Just as, darkness began to creep over her vision finally, a sound almost like that of a heavy sack of potatoes fell to her left, waking her from her stupor. Allowing Aurora to take a real gasp of air into her depraved lungs in what seemed like an age, though such an action only ended in a fit of hacking, painful coughs, which seemed to tear at her abused throat. But still she kept trying to breath in the semi-fresh air, needing air more than she cared about the burning pain coming from her throat. That was until a hand pressed firmly upon her upper back, her entire body seemed to suddenly freeze at the unexpected and unwanted contact, stilled her breath, which moments before, she had been taking in like a drowning fish turned to the water. Through the haze of fear in her mind, she made out a softer more calming voice as if far away from her. It was so unlike the harsh voices she was used to, the voice spoke without condescension or mockery which was strange to her now, gentleness was something she had near forgotten during her captivity. It seemed almost to hard to resist trusting the gentle voice. However, Aurora wasn't willing to give into its demands, people lied. People hurt. She had learnt that the hard way. Therefore, she did the only thing her instincts told her to, she recoiled from the touch, pulling herself into a tight protective ball as if that would magically make the owner of the voice dissapear, as she tucked herself into as small of a target as she could. Yet the voice still kept speaking, even if she couldn't fully make out what it was saying, its deep tones stayed the same. Just as calming and gentle murmurs they had been since the beginning. Yet she paid them no heed, only willing for its owner to go away and leave her be. To let the darkness finally take her as it had been threatening to for so long now.

A sudden warmth, which came from a heavy material which fell around her curled prone form, make her flinch at the sudden, unexpected action made her qquite aware of her very bare body. She found herself waited on bated breath for something, anything to happen. A blow by blade, or hand, even a rough grope. Just something, the waiting and wondering had always been the worst for her. But it never came. Only the voice, whose words began to slowly begin to filter through her addled fear driven mind, "- no more harm will befall you. I swear it. You are safe".

_'Safe'_ the word felt almost foreign to her mind, a now strange concept she could not seem to grasp no matter how hard she tried. She hadn't felt safe in so long, in-fact, she didn't know even know any more what it meant to be feel safe anymore. Raising her gaze warily from where she had hidden her head in her still bleeding forearms, she raised them to look to where she believed the voice was coming from. It was a man. The tall, bulky frame told her that much, even before her eyes adjusted. He was scruffy, with both his dark hair and beard. He wore dark clothes, which blended in with the dark clearing perfectly, giving him a strange camouflage in their current setting. Her eyes kept rising slowly from bottom to top willing to not miss anything, until finally they stopped on his eyes. They were pale and shining clearly in the moonlight. A striking silvery grey – _Just like mine._

Safe. Maybe she was. However, hoping for it had never done anything before this moment, so how could she believe it now? And even though she could make out the compassion and promise lingering in those hauntingly familiar eyes. Words meant nothing really if the person couldn't be trusted.

* * *

(AN- Re-edited 28/07/2011. I am sadly easily distracted by things and so when episodes of Supersized vs Superskinny and Come Dine With Me got me hooked, my editing went out the window. The rare sunny weather over here and a trip to Belfast Castle also didn't help matters :/. But thanks for the reviews and the Story adds! I shall work harder to get these chapters edited and new ones started!)


	5. Chapter 4 When paths meet

**Chapter 4 When paths meet**

* * *

_Until it joins some larger way. Where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say._  
_~J.R.R Tolkien, Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter One, An Unexpected Party~_

* * *

It had been by mere chance that had lead the two companions to the edges of the North Downs. The presence the fog here seemed to cling constantly upon the surrounding hilltops and spoke of the doom, which resided within its hills now, the ever present evil which lay in await deep within its hills for any foolish enough to seek it out. Long had those hills been spoilt by the Shadow which had slowly begun to decay the glorious splendor of the Northern Kingdom. All manner of evil creatures had moved for the Shadows of Angmar, and now resided within the deeper places and valleys of the Downs, as they slowly continued to breach the borders into the Southern land beyond.

The hills lay west to the city of Fornost, the former capital of the Northern Dúnedain in the beginnings of the Third Age, until the Witch-king expulsion of his Master's enemies from their stronghold. Still the fortress remains unclaimed by the descendants of Númenor, even after the army of Gondor had driven the Witch-king back into his dark fortress within the shadowed realm of Angmar. Leaving the last Northern stronghold to face its last great battle of the Third Age, defenceless against the harshness of time, and as such, all that was left was nothing but the stories that spoke of its once revered strength and beauty. Its decaying walls and grass covered streets the remained the only physical reminder of the days of glory of its mighty Kings of Old.

The sounds of battle, which were well known to these lands now, had been what had drawn the companions closer to the trees, than they had planned to be. Their tread was careful, nether twig nor leave gave warning as to their approach, and none must know. For they had hunted for many a long year in search of their quarry, which had yet to come forth from the shadows, or just slipping from their reach in the very last second. They had followed the news and rumours of those they could trust, and most of which brought them upon more dead ends than they had the time or patience for, and as such, it had become necessary to seek their information elsewhere, and within less favourable company. The path of such actions had now led them to the situation they had now found themselves witness to, it had not been a planned one, but they had found over time that those which were not planned, bore more fruits for their seemly endless quest.

14 years had past, since Aragorn and Gandalf had begun their search for the creature Gollum. Through the wilds and mountains, marsh and wetlands, from the most Northern reaches of the world to the bottom of the Southern lands that reached far past the borders of Mordor, they had traveled in their search. Yet, each time still they failed to obtain any more information upon Gollum than when they first begun with. The creature was proving to be to quick minded and cunning even against the wisdom of a wizard and stealth and knowledge of a Ranger. As the years dragged on, so waned their patience and their hope in ever finding the malevolent creature, so well had he hidden himself from their searching eyes. And so when they had heard a rumour which spoke of a vengeful ghost, who stole food and children from their cradles in the deep of the night far into the Southern wilds of Angmar they had come. Once more finding nothing but hints and old trails, too old to even begin to follow, leaving them no clearer as to whether he had traveled within this corner of the land or not.

Fate however seemed to have another plan for them, for as they had begun their long path back from the wilds of Angmar. Each as downcast and weary from the whole business as the other, their only intention had been to make their way back into the south-east of the land once more in the hope that maybe Gollum would return to his old home within the Misty Mountains. If not they hoped that word of him might come from somewhere else, giving them a clue to some location in which to follow. Noises of a skirmish had drawn them towards the small collection of trees, the only cover that the barren land offered here. Both knew to well as to how much the risk of being seen in the open land if, by some chance, the fight was drawn from within the border of trees. With the land offering little in the way of protection they had little chance of going unnoticed if someone where to come from the trees. As such waiting seemed to be their safest option, either for them to move on or until none were left.

"Many of their numbers seem to have fallen. Though I suspect there is many left still to their party" Aragorn murmured softly to the grey clad wizard who knelt beside him behind a small knot a bushes, and like the Ranger, was hold his gaze steadily upon the fight unfolding before them. So lost in though was he, that it was quite some time before his companion saw the wizard nod his own consent to his council. "Indeed, the risk is too great to attempt to continue our path for the time being. Tis a pity though if WQas far as I can see, is primary for raiding purposes, that is as far as I can tell at present. Their purpose is of ill nature, if I were to hazard a guess. We will find nothing of use here I fear" his voice was just as soft as Aragorn's had been. Though their muted conversation would not have been easily heard over the din within the clearing, even had they been closer, yet neither wish to take any chances in attracting the unwanted attention of either Men or Orcs to their presence. Preferring them to fight amongst themselves, than fight against them, as their numbers though dwindling was still to great for just two to fight against and the odds would be against them.

"Still, we cannot linger here, they seem to be quite engaged within their fight well enough. Let us attempt for move forward. We have not the time to waste by lingering here to longer, who knows who long til they stop" the wizard grumbled, as he glared from under bristling brows at the sight set before him with the uttermost vexation. "Gollum moves further from our reach every moment that we tarry, even more so than he already has! We must take the chance and hope that we retain some semblance of luck!" With that being said, Aragorn could not argue with his friend's reasoning on the matter, as he too had the same worries. The raiding party really did hold no use to them for their quarry. As such the pair began to make their silence departure, as silently as they had came upon it, hoping that they could place enough distance between them, that the raiders- or what would be left of them - would be none the wiser of their presence there that night. They had barely managed to move to the woods' boarders, when they both were suddenly stopped in their hasty retreat.

A scream broke high above even the din of the battle. Slicing through the air like a knife through warm butter. A sense if foreboding seemed to settle within the air around the companions at the expected sound, such anguish and fright echoed in the long shrill note. It seemed to be tapering off now into a sob before the next shrill scream broke through the air once more. It was too high and sharp to anything but the voice of a woman. They had taken a captive then at some point then, and they need not wonder for what purpose. Both having came across the result of the cruelty and depravity which was left behind by the raiders which served Sauron. The images of the broken, sobbing bodies of the women who found themselves taken as a mere toy to the wills of these servants had a way of staying in the minds of those who found them in the end. Even worse than was if one found themselves unlucky enough to come across the mutilated forms of those who had become nothing but a passing meal for the Orcs. None were safe from the depravity, they held no boundaries to whom or what they could find, as long as it stated the hunger within them for a time. As creatures who know nothing but cruelty, disdain and held an immeasurable pleasure in the destruction all manner of things, it should never come as a surprise, yet for some reason to one as worldly as Aragorn, the sights of their evil still managed to do as such. As such, Aragorn could not find it within his heart to leave any to such a fate, not with a clear conscious, especially if he had the power and the means to free them from such a fate. It seemed as if walking away was no longer something the Dúndain could do.

He knew that numbers were against an open attack even as their numbers were dwindling. Even as he thought this, his shrewd gaze flickered about the clearing once more, as he began to reassess the fighting figures, trying to pinpoint some form of weakness within the camp. Yet still their numbers were not lessening quickly enough, and he could not attempt walking into a situation like the one presented to him now, and when coupled with being still unable to locate the woman he knew was within the clearing, another plan would have to be formed. As he would be unable to do much if he was unable to find her amongst the fighting rabble and if he were to act to rashly, then it would not only end badly for the woman but also for them, and that was something which could not be afforded. "The risks are too high" Gandalf's hissed comment broke Aragorn from his whirling thoughts, and bringing his attention back onto his companion. Who had moved unnoticed to his side one more, having seen where Aragorn's thoughts had lead him, and he too could see that such any attempt at saving the still unseen woman could not end in their favour. With bushy grey brows knitting over his sharp blue gaze, Gandalf spoke with regret, he too did not wish to leave any innocent to the fate which awaited the one within the camp, and much pity well within his heart of leaving this woman to her pitiful fate amongst these foul creatures. Yet they had once choice in the matter, their task was too great to risk on such a task, which showed so little sign of success. The risk was just to great.

"I will not leave her to that fate, Gandalf. If it is within my power to prevent it, I shall try. I do not ask for your help, go on with the search and Valar willing our paths will cross again" the Ranger's rebutted, though his sharp tones gentled to the end. He did not turn his gaze from its search of the figure he seeked amongst the moving bodies of the enemies, as so did not see the wizards blue eyes alight with an understanding light, as a faint, yet exasperated smile tugging at his lips. For Gandalf knew better than anyone that once the mind of the Ranger had been set upon something, his will remained strong until his task was done. It was a quality that he admired within the man, and the future King if he could just accept it to be so. "No I suppose you would not" his murmured softly, more to himself than to his companion, as he studied the Ranger, as Araorn continued to study the clearing. If he could only see where the woman was – yes there! He watched as a large orc, more than likely the leader if the size, and amount of trinkets which adorned him was anything to go by. He had just beheaded the man who had been laying on top of a prone and naked body, which now lay shaking, silently upon the ground, her hands binding her to the tree behind leaving her front exposed and completely vulnerable to an attack. Blood coated her, and wild eyes stared in horror as her gaze feel upon the severed head which had rolled to a rest beside her. Her mouth gaped open as if in a silent scream, before sound finally managed to escape her, and once more her horrified screams filled the area, as she attempted and failed to scramble back from it.

If he had to guess at her age, she did not yet look as if she had entered her womanhood fully, maybe a year or two off her 20th year, still nothing but a child, but in the eyes of the Dúndain and the Elves. He watched as the Orc chief handled her like she weighed nothing more than a child's rag doll, dragging her upright by her bound arms until she stood on unsteady feet, feet which he very much doubted she could stood upon had it not been for the Orc clenched hand in her matted hair. Motioning his head towards the pair, showing the wizard in which direction he must go towards. Aragorn did not expect the Wizard to take part within his rescue mission, one of them must continue on with their task to find Gollum as he had told him, they both knew that one must go on. Gollum must be caught, and the information that he held about the Ring and its bearer must be known, and kept safe from the knowledge of Sauron. Once, gaining a returning nod of understanding from the wizard whose sharp blue gaze followed long after the Ranger had blended unseen amongst the darkness which the trees and night offered him. Aragorn began making his slow, and silent way towards the place in which he had placed the woman and Orc were still struggling, to be. He found himself thankful in a way, for the cover in which her screams offered him, yet still he kept as much as he could to the shadows. He could not be seen and caution was better than injury or worse, death. By all means, he knew in his mind that he should have moved on, yet his honour and conscious would never be laid to rest if he had just left without a thought towards the girl, a girl who as he moved closer, seemed to only look younger. He could not help but wonder as to the fate of her family, were they dead? Were her father or brother if she had any, no succeed in saving her, or did they not attempt a task they believed they would fail. Something deep within his heart seemed to foretell him that if he left this child to her cruel fate that had awaited her, he would regret his actions for the rest of his life. Even if he did not know it now, there paths were now and ever had been entwined, however to what end, it can has yet to be seen.

Finally reaching a position where he wished to be, and not a moment to soon it seemed. The Orc had her body pressed firmly against the tree trunk. Its nails dug unforgivably into the tender flesh of her thigh, the blood ran from the wounds without check, where his nails dug into her scalp were no better than her leg. The side of her face which he could see, even with the dim light of the night, was stained dark with her own blood, even as her bloodless lips moving in her unheeded pleas for mercy. He watching as silent tears mixing with her blood and Aragorn knew that he had to move quickly as the Orc went to lunge forward and so too did he. With a swift, careful precision, he plunged his blade deep within the Orcs back. Listening with a keen ear as it sliced through skin, bone and muscle, this began to seize around the sharp blade, as it let out a silent gargled breath as it pierced through its black heart. With a well practiced twist of his wrist and a firm pull, the blade came from the body, with the barest of a whisper, as he withdrew his blade from where it rested momentarily though its heart. Though, even before he could manipulate the direction of the body's fall, the momentum gained from its size and weight had already taken hold and towards its path to the ground, it took the girl with it. The sickening crack of bone hitting the solid wood of the tree echoing around them, drawing a wince from the Ranger, the child had not needed any more injuries to add to what he believed to be an already long list. He reacted a few moments too late as he sprang forward and with a well-aimed kick, he pushed the crushing, dead weight of the orc from the more delicate, already broken body, which lay beneath.

It seemed strange to him later, that it was her eyes which first took his notice, instead of her more than memorable list of injuries which should have been his first thought. However, it was the striking silvery, grey gaze which though unfocused, and still they seemed to stare right through him, into the very core of his being. In truth he knew that she was seeing him at all, that her mind seemed to still be trapped with the horrors that had befell her this night, still the gaze unsettled him. It took her a while to realize the heavy weight, which had bore down upon her, had finally been lifted, and she took her first deep, desperate gasp of air, the actions spurred on his own. Frightened that her gasps would cause her more harm to her already injured throat, he knew he needed to calm her, before she did an injury to herself and chock. "Peace, child. You are safe now, slow your breaths" he soothed the frightened form before him, finally placing a gentle hand upon her upper back. He hoped that the gentle touch would anchor her back from the darkness that was consuming her mind, but it did not seem to have the effect than he had wished for, as the frail body flinched back violently from the gentle touch, and curled if possible, even more within herself as if trying to flee from it. He slowly drew his hand from her, understanding that this approach was doing the girl more harm than help, as the whispered pleas began to spill from her lips attested to.

"No, no more, please no more, let me go, let me go" her hoarse, broken pleas made his heart tug in pity for her, as she tucked herself tighter still into her tiny ball, and though he was no longer touching her, still she tried to escape him. He could do nothing for her but to move slightly from her, giving her the space she pleaded for, and having done this he settled back, yet still keeping his watch upon her huddled form, which still cried out her pleas for mercy. Though he remained in close enough range to aid her if she took a turn, or if an attack came towards them, if they were to suddenly notice his presence in their camp. At such a possibly, Aragorn turned his gaze towards the on going battle behind him, having paid it little heed, which was something which could have proved to be a life-threatening to them both, and a mistake he should not have made. But something about this child had thrown him, why and for what reason he could not yet understand, but it could prove fatal to them both if he did not soon gather his wits about him.

The sounds of battle were fading now, with only the odd echoing of steel meeting steel and an odd blinding flash of light, which alerted him to the surprising presence of the Wizard within the fray. A dark frown marred the weather-worn face, as though Aragorn knew that the wizard was more than capable at handling the last of those which remained of the raiding party, he also knew that any who doubted the wizards abilities within a battle was a fool, more often than not a dead fool. His old appearance had fooled many a person, and in doing so resulted in defeat or humiliation at his more than capable hand- he himself included. It would take much more than what was available within the camp to take a victory from Gandalf the Grey. Yet Aragorn knew the risk the Wizard had taken when he added him to the fray and not having continued on as he should have done. Though really, who was he to question the wisdom of a Wizard, they made little sense and spoke even less when questioned upon it. That being said, he could not help but admit that he was more than grateful for his presence.

It was only when the slightest movement caught his attention from the corner of his trained eye, which had Aragorn turning back to the task at hand now. He began to one more speak in a soft voice, speaking gentle words of nonsense towards the huddled form once more, hoping to coax the girl to settle enough so that he would be able to move her into a safer location, far enough away from here to be out of immediate harm. It was a slow task, and seemed to take more time than he was content with, yet he could not just haul the frightened creature from this place, it would do more ill than good he feared. "You are safe now, your captors have will harm you no longer. My name is Strider, and I mean you no harm, I wish to help you. I promise you, that you are safe now" imore minutes of ceaseless chatter passed them by, and finally Aragorn was finally rewarded with the sight of those striking eyes finally peeking out from where they had been hidden within the crook of her arm. He watched as the shadow which had clouded her gaze with fear, began to slowly abate and finally seeing him for the first time, crouched beside her vulnerable form, he watched as the child struggled as she tried to gauge his words and their truthfulness. Onece more Aragorn felt as if the huddled form was trying to see right through him, to weed out any deception within his heart. As he watched bloodied lips mouthed silently the word _'safe'_ to herself over and over again, as a frown tugging her dark brows down over her eyes, as if trying to understand some foreign meaning. Her gaze seemed to sharpen once more upon him, though it was resigned as if she had come to accept some fate she could not outrun. Whatever conclusion her mind had came to in then end, he watched as her rigid form relaxed before sinking fully upon the ground. Taking this as a sign of approach, he moved forward with slow, steady steps. Making sure to not make any sudden movements, in fear of frightening her once more back once more into the cage of her mind. Aragorn finally made it back to her side, her gaze never falling from his own, watching him with an open wariness which he could not fault her for, as she had no reason to place her trust within him.

"All is well now, have no fear. You are safe" his constant speech seemed to calm her, and so using this to his advantage he spoke on with the same gentle, soothing tones as if he were calming a new foal. With forced, slow movements he gently brushed some tangled hair from her bruised, and bloodied face, feeling a sense of progress when the resulting flinch was not a violent as her previous ones, and she seemed to curl slightly into his touch after a few more moments. Eyes never falling from his own, as they stare tirelessly towards him. "How fares the woman?" the sudden intrusion of Gandalf's voice shocked both Ranger and girl, the latter more so, as she with a sudden jolt from his touch and half back into her curled form, and for a moment, Aragorn feared she may have brought more harm upon herself at the sharp movement. Her eyes were locked now upon the slightly ruffled, mud stained, grey form of the wizard, who stood, staff in one hand and a darkly stained Glamdring in the other. A triumphant gleam resting upon his face, his gaze dark broody gaze was replaced now with a twinkling, clear blue. A look Aragorn, had not seen on his old friends face for many a year now, for there had been very little to warrant such a look. Yet Aragorn could not concern himself with whatever news had made the wizard look so; instead, he ran his hand gently over the dark mass of hair, with a gentle hushing noise. She had to be his priory now, as the sooner she calmed, the sooner they could move her, and he could see the extent of her injuries.

"Be still now. Your safe with us" he began to assured once more, and felt a small moment of triumph as her figure huddled slightly closer to his own, even as her gaze remained trained upon the tall figure of the wizard. Finding himself gladdened that she would not pull from him completely, as they had not the time, nor the luxury for him to begin soothing the girl once more into trusting him once more. He turned his gaze towards the grey wizard, cursing him silently bluntness and lack of tact at his approach, at such crucial moment, especially with his bloodied sword in hand, no less! Aragorn wished dearly at time such as these, that the Wizard would apply more of his patience when such times called for it, no matter what news he had the few moments Aragorn had been soothing the frightened girl beside him, he failed to notice the wizard, whose own watchful gaze was taking in the scene before him. He was not a fool, and did not do things without great thought, no matter what his Ranger friend believed, and his approach to the two huddled figures in a far dark almost over looked piece of the clearing was no different. A thoughtful frown found itself replacing its previous triumphant gleam and now finding himself closer to the woman – n, he found himself correcting his own thoughts. Finding himself closer to the child, of who he was able better than he had done from across the clearing. He felt as if there was something about her, something that he was unable to place words or thoughts, yet it was there, as if she were an old acquaintance reformed or long forgotten friend. Though he was sure that he had never came across this child in her lifetime. The small voice in the back of his mind however, would not allow him to merely place her as a victim of chance, which had found herself a captive of this particular group. There was something more to this, a new puzzle piece whether it was to this already lengthening story or a new one, he was not yet sure of this. But this he know, it would not let him rest until he managed to figure it out. Yet now was not the time for such thoughts or damnable riddles without the proper questions needed to answer it. However, a time would come, and he felt that it would be sooner than he would like it to be.

"What news places such a look upon your face my friend?" with the sudden question breaking his train of thought, it brought Gandalf's gaze, and thoughts back to the present situation once more, and with an almost inaudible oh, the frown was gone and he gave the waiting Ranger a small smile. "I am not fully sure of the reason of the raiding party, yet some within the party knew of a certain creature which we have been hunting for. Near to the wet-lands in the East near Mordor, they too have been hunting him also for one reason or another or so it would seem". It was with these words Aragorn suddenly felt a sudden renewing of hope flare within him once more, it had been so long since either had heard any such solid news of Gollum and even more, a clear direction in which to follow him, such knowledge was a happy rarity and one that they could not fail to grasp. "And you are sure of their knowledge? You know as well as I that any servant of His can be little trusted. It is him?" "Oh yes, I am quite certain. From the description, and nature. It is the one we seek without a doubt. But we must make with all haste towards him. Time is against us, and we know of his cunning to evade when he does not wish to be found" Aragorn heard his meaning, and it crushed some the hope which flared within him. They could not bring the girl with them, even had she not been as injured as she was. What more, they had no knowledge who she was, let alone of her allegiances. Their mission was too formidable to put at risk such as this. Yet he could not leave her to her fate, to such a death, which would come to her and soon, if she were to be left out within the unprotected wilds, without food or shelter, she certainly was nought but a child and could never outlast it, especially in the condition she was currently in. He could not do such a thing, in good conscious. And he found himself torn once more at the dilemma set clearly before him, with no clear answer.

"Hûreth, is not far from here" Gandalf spoke once more, seeing the warring expressions upon the younger man's face and knew where his heart was leading him. "She will be well cared for with her. She will not be turned away, and there is no better place to be when her allegiance is tested than within Dûndolen, though I doubt it is with Him. Though in times such as these caution is the best course of action to take. Also, Hûreth is in need of someone new to place her pestering mothering upon and she looks as if she need all that can be given". _Hûreth_. It was a name, which Aragorn had not heard in many a year, yet treated with open fondness and respect. A woman of the Dúnedain, and one which had helped both his mother and his aunt during their confinements, she was also Halbarad's younger sister, so he knew she could be trusted. Gandalf was right in this appointment, he knew this, Hûreth would not turned the young woman from her doorstep and would see after her care until health returned to her or, if death prevailed and came for her, as he feared it would as things remained as they were now. The child then would not be alone in her last moments upon this earth. "Then we make for her settlement" he agreed softly, bringing his gaze back down to the tiny figure, who's eyes fought a gallant battle to remain open and alert, unwilling to allow herself to fall into the realms of sleep.

The settlement of the Rangers, was within the north-eastern parts of Emyn Uial. Dûndolen. Those who knew of it called it as such, '_The Hidden West' _it was in Common Tongue_, _it was hidden deep with one of Emyn Uial's deeper valleys and very few knew of its existence outside of the Dúndain. It would be a four-day journey from here if they were to move swiftly, it was a good plan and took them not to far off their path. "Then we head East with all haste." With a soft, reassuring smile, Aragorn suddenly had the slight figure in his arms, not giving her time enough to understand what he was doing. It was only then, with her cradled tightly against his chest, Aragorn found something that he had somehow overlooked and he could not help but give his own inwards wince, at the almost nonexistent weight resting now in his arms and the sharp feel of bones. The Men and Orcs had done more damage to her than beat and – he hoped – attempt to violate her, that answer would await Hûreth care. Yet the softening flinch of her reaction to his touch, took some of his ire from him and he felt relief that she would not draw unwanted attention towards them with her screams and yells out of fear of them. Yet – looking down at the small face which stared unseeing out before her, he doubted that the tiny women held much more fight within her body, the evening fight had seemed to have drained her of what little spirit she had left from such a lengthy captivity.

Before long she would be within the safe maternal embrace of Hûreth, who would see to her healing, both mentally as well as physical hurts. He knew some of the horrors, which she had come to know during her captivity, would not be so easily healed, if they ever would. It was only time which would be able to tell such an answer. They would however, remain apart of her in some way or another, until she was welcomed into death's embrace. Such things, he mused as he began to follow the swiftly moving grey figure before him from the clearing. Was something that remarkably few were ever lucky enough to escape from when coming from the Darkness.

* * *

(AN- Re-edited 29/07/2011. This chapter was the worst ever to write and re-edit. Hated it, but its finally done, thank goodness. Though still not happy with it :(. Damn Aragorn and Gandalf for giving me such a hard time! But, bamX5-837 and liseylivesforfantasy, thank you for the reviews, hopefully this chapter wasn't a let down! :) )

* * *

_**Elvish**_

Dûndolen - Hidden West


	6. Chapter 5 Insulting Wizards & Suspicion

**Chapter 5 Insulting Wizards & Suspicion**

* * *

_'Tell me, who are you, alone, yourself and nameless?'  
~ J.R.R Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter 7, The House of Tom Bombadil ~_

* * *

They had travelled for some time once they came from the clearing, wishing to place as much distance between themselves and the clearing as they were able. The possibility that a few of the numbers which had managed to escape the massacre this night and wished to give chase and reclaiming the girl once more into their possession. Such a thought pushed them that bit further, though Gandalf was quite sure those which ran would not give chase, '_why chance death when you have something to lose. Their lives mean more to them, than some prize which can be obtained at the next unfortunate woman which cross their path'_, the wizard had said, dismissing Aragorn's worries, '_but we go on in any case! The quicker we get to where we wish the better! Onwards we go'. _As such, it was not until the sun had made its journey high into the sky, when finally both Gandalf and Aragorn made the decision to stop. The girls wounds had already gone to long without the proper care, and Aragorn was beginning to fear a fever could be setting in, a danger her already fragile health may not be able to overcome. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness throughout their flight east, towards Emyn Uial. The exhaustion and pain having finally won out over her fear of the two new men which she now found herself in the company of. And when she did have a rare moment of clarity, the steady movements of the man carrying her and the comforting beat of his heart, soon lulled her back into the blessed numbness of sleep. There would be extremely little of this particular journey that she would be able to recall.

It was only as Aragorn was gently lowering the girl onto the soft moss covered ground, that she was finally able to keep herself alert enough to finally begin to take in her new surroundings. Her half lidded eyes stilled watched him with raw uncertainty and fear. "I go to gather some fresh water, so I can better tend to you wounds. However, my companion is to remain. Have no fear with him. You are safe" he soothed her, hoping to rid some of the worry that shone though those pale eyes. It took some moments for him to loosened the surprising tight grip which she held on his spare cloak, for one so small, the grip was surprisingly strong. Placing the hand gently back onto her own lap with a gentle, reassuring squeeze, he nodded over to the once again brooding wizard, who had his pipe between his lips already, as he went about getting a fire going, with what seemed like little success. He had a withering glare set upon the flint that would not do as he bided it as he failed once more to gain a spark. "Blasted tool of Morgoth. Light!" he mumbled around the thin piece of wood he held tightly between his teeth. And with a small grin to the woman Aragorn left their small make-shift camp, with a promise of returning quickly and maybe with some fresh game. Laughing as he went, he would never understand why the Wizard would not just light the fire using magic, but he supposed Gandalf found his own amusement at the task. "Only if I can get this blasted wood to light!" the irate wizard called at the light shaking back of the Ranger as he retreated towards the small stream, he knew full well what that blasted Ranger was laughing about, that did little to improve his mood as he turned his burning gaze back towards the stubborn pieces of wood. Though not long after Gandalf sat back with a pleased smile as the small fire began to burn in the fire pit he had created, and he was soon turning his attentions onto the strange, pitiful child they had just saved. The questions that had arisen last night, came renewed once more to the forefront of his mind, as he regarded the puzzle in which this appearance of the girl had brought forth. The clear light of day did not bring to him any new answers than he had found during the dark reaches of the night. And for once in a long time, the Grey Wizard had found himself facing an unmovable wall which he could not breach. They could not sit in this silcnce much longer, and Gandalf supposed it was as good a time as any to get some answers.

"What is your name child?" dragging her gaze from the cluster of trees which had cut Aragorn from her view, Aurora instead found herself turning to regard the old man in-front of her with ill ease, wishing for the scruffy, looking man to come back. Though, the old man, looked no more harmless than any old person, yet to her who had run upon her instincts for so long now, felt as if there was something more to this man that what could be physically seen. The image of the darkly stained sword in his hand from the clearing, still stayed with her quite vividly, and that was more than enough to back up her thoughts. His quick temper as well was something which placed her on edge, and that had just risen from being unable to light a fire, she had never been comfortable with displays of anger even if that anger was not directed at her, but after her experiences as a captive, that discomfort had turned into a lingering fear. At the same time she could not help but compare the flare of irritation to an extraordinarily similar show from her father on more than a few occasions, when he too was unable to get things to do as he wanted them to. _'Though whether or not he's as harmless as Daddy was, I don't know'_, even so Aurora somehow managed to force herself to answer. Hoping that, as long as she kept him happy, nothing bad would be done to her.

"Aurora. Aurora Sullivan" her voice, which came out no louder than the softest whisper, raw from the nights screaming and from long weeks of silence. For a moment after she had spoken, she worried that it had been too quiet to have been heard, even in the quietness of the world around her. Though, by the nod of the old man before her, she knew he had heard her well enough. "A strange name. I have never come by one of its likeness before, and I have travelled far though the world" he mused softly, as he puffed some more on his long pipe, his blue gaze, concealed almost completely from view by his bushy grey brows, as he seemed to stare off in a distance which only he could see. The minutes pasted by slowly, yet he sat there still, and had it not been for the odd puff of smoke which rose from his pipe, Aurora would have believed he had turned into something absurd, like stone. Though, she would not begrudge herself the quiet moments which had been given to her, whilst the man lost himself within his own thoughts. It also allowed her to observe him, without those unnerving blue eyes watching her in return. And so, Aurora found herself, watching him, unable to fight down the rising curiosity, that was one thing at least her time with Geth had not robbed her of. Aurora took in everything from his pointy, wide-brimmed blue hat which sat at his head, to coal, black clad feet which stuck only slightly out from underneath a grey cloak and what appeared to be robes, which sparked a slight hint of amusement back into her. He reminded her of someone, though she couldn't place it at the moment. It was so vague, as if he'd been in part of a vivid dream years ago, a figure hidden in a thick fog, just out of reach.

Though as the silence continued, though not lingering heavily in the air. Still Aurora found herself beginning to fidget where she sat, finding rocks and twigs which weren't there moments ago, were now digging painfully into her back and head. It had been so long since she had heard her own voice outside of her mind and the silence, which hung over them now, was something she couldn't bare to have. It seemed to grated on already, frayed, sensitive nerves, and so she asked the question she hoped would cease the stifling silence while clearing her mind of where she felt she knew this old man from. "Who are you?' it was a straightforward question, almost awkward, as it was almost a repeat of the one which had been directed at her not long ago as if an introduction had been left hanging halfway though. But did as Aurora had wanted it to, as it drew once again, those bright, sharp blue eyes back onto her huddle form and only then did she wish that she hadn't opened her mouth. They seemed to stare right through her, as if reading her very mind, silly as she knew that to be. People can't read minds, she hadn't lost that much of her senses yet – or at least she hoped she hadn't.

" I am Gandalf the Grey" the answer was given in such a tone, as if to suggest that she should know well enough who he was and those who didn't such reflect upon their shortcomings, Aurora however noticed nothing about his tone of voice, as she felt as if she had been hit harder than any physical blow. Of course, she decided long ago that she had found herself within a world - a world that a man had begun to place on paper during the long years of the First World War. Who's imagination had built an entire world, their languages and its vast history. But some part of her, a naive, hopeful part of her which had clung to the threads of rationality, had grasped onto the idea, that it was a way in which for her to survive mentally, placing herself within a place where something like what was happening to her now could be explained. Placing herself into a world, a world that she had grown up reading about and seeing it both within her own imagination, then onscreen and various other medias, which crowded the world around her.

The men easily could be explained away, but the Orcs, they could not be as easy to give reason for their existence. Nothing within the world, would ever be able to explain away those foul monsters, not even men with a strange fetish for prosthetics would work in her mind. No book, or imagination could ever be vivid enough to explain away the true evil which seemed to roll from them, consuming them with the pure corruption of how they viewed the world and their views of what was right and wrong within it – how they felt pleasure in causing such pain to another living thing. Aurora found that she was as unable to understand it as she ever was, let alone create something like that within her own mind to such an extent, even under duress. Yet there were things which remained unknown to her, spoken by the men as they trudged throughout the long nights within the wilds. Names and places only briefly mentioned within Tolkien's pages for the most part and so in her mind could easily be swept aside like an original character within an already created world which she loved to read about, when she had little else to amuse her during her spare time.

Yet the man – _no wizard_, she corrected herself. Gandalf the Grey was someone who was extremely real within the books, his history and deeds, were well versed to any fan of Tolkien's work, in book form, film, or radio, even if you weren't a fan of his work, people knew who Gandalf the Grey was. He was an iconic figure within the literacy world and within film. Though to be perfectly honest, he actually didn't look anything like Sir Ian McKellen. The portrayal of the wizard within the film, powerfully lacked the presence that seemed to surround the one sitting opposite her. His voice deeper, held the same veiled power, that Aurora felt just sitting in his presence. He was the vision of an old, frail man, yet on the other side of that, there was something as equally as deadly to him which to her seemed as if no frail physical appearance could conceal, to those who tried to see past it. "You're not real" the words were out of her mouth before she could think, and by the affronted look on the wizards face, he didn't seemed to take to kindly to being told he wasn't real, as would any person, Aurora included among them. Though she couldn't take the slipped words back. _'So much for the plan for not angering, the old man' _Aurora though dully to herself as she watched him draw himself to a taller height upon his little boulder, his bushy brows lowering that much more over his pale, probing gaze.

"I assure you, I am as just as much real as you are Lady" he grumbled, thankfully there was no sign of anger in his voice, only a mild, almost huffing tone, to the abashed girl sitting before him, but who was soon was trying to defend herself and her slipped comment. With some colour coming back to stain her pale cheeks a healthy rosy pink. "I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that – Oh my god! My bag!" The sudden turn of conversation took the wizard by surprise, who started slightly and remarkably little took him by surprise, a fact he was exceeding proud of, and he would never admit to what happened here to Aragorn, who would never let it go. As such he wordlessly handed the girl the strange bag he had found within the raiding parties plunder without a thought, and moments after a fierce frown overcame his face due to his thoughtless actions, but it was too late to snatch the thing back from the girl, who had struggled up from her reclined position. Gandalf knew that Aragorn would be less than pleased at her movements, in fear she would damage her body more so than what it already was. Yet, he spoke not a word of protest towards her, as he watched as her eyes light up, losing their previous lifeless, dull stone grey tone. Turning into the most remarkable shade of starting silvery grey and for a moment, Gandalf thought that he saw something shimmer in her gaze, an inner light as such, not like that of the Elves, but something deeper. It was gone as quickly as it had come, and he was unsure even if it had been what he had seen at all. His sharp gaze did not miss even the smallest of looks, or a different emotion which crossing those expressive eyes, as she studied the bag within her lap, as one would study a priceless treasure, watched as her hands ran gently over the threadbare bag, as if there was nothing more precious within the world than the bag.

Aurora, on the other hand, saw nothing but her bag, not even the Ranger, who had made his silent return to their campsite. She hadn't seen it since Geth's men had taken her, god only knew how long ago, because she certainly couldn't. It wasn't as she remembered it though, there were some things that were missing. It didn't really surprise her that they had gone through the bag, taken and destroyed things that they thought were useless to them, things she would never see again, that thought sent a pang through her. It seemed as if by taking them from her, they had somehow taken a piece of home from her, that alone was a form of cruelty she could hardly bare. Yet, it was then, when she had realized the loss of things that she would never seen again, when a sudden jolt of panic swept through her body, and for the first in a long time, she rose a hand to her neck, even as the overwhelming feeling of dread began to settled low in her stomach. Her fingertips touched the cool skin at the base of her throat, not the warmth of the silver chain she had been looking for. The necklace had long since been ripped from her, the one thing Geth had seen any worth in. But still she felt its absence was a gripping emptiness, that left her feeling hollow, and hopeless. Which did not make much sense, it was only a piece of jewellery that was lost and not her life, and throughout the years and her scatter-brained tendencies, she had lost more than once expensive piece of jewellery. For instance her mum had given her first ring her father had ever brought her and she had lost it within a month. This though felt entirely different, as if the lights had suddenly gone out, leaving her in a gripping darkness, to stumble her own path through it. Though, the small bundle which made up her baby blanket and clothing was still thankfully there in the bag still. A little worse for wear, yet still there, the loss of them all would have been hard, losing the last of her unknown past, as well as the one that she did know. Finally, though resting at the very bottom of the bag as if overlooked, were some books that she hadn't been able to fit anywhere else at the time she had been packing for her return to university.

Items from her pack were soon surrounding her, as she looked at every one of the sparse items which remained. But one book in particular took her notice as she plucked it gently from the ground. Its soft, worn leather bindings were falling apart, but her fingertips tracing the spine delicately, which showed such wearing signs of constant use. "When I was little, my dad used to tell me stories at bed-time every night, silly ones really. He never told them right though. Always putting my brother and me in them" a small laugh escaped her as she allowed her mind to flicker back to her childhood and she could almost hear her father deep baritone demanding playfully '_who's telling this story?' _as she told him the proper way of things, as she lay, tucked protectively under one of his arms. It brought back to her, a forgotten warmth, that she hadn't felt in so long and it spread through her now like the warmth from a fire on a cold winter's night. Soothing and gentle, the kind of feeling that when gone or cooled, you want it back almost at once.

"But he only ever read to me one real book, giving each character their own voice, bringing it to life. It was about a strange creature who lived in a hole in the ground, a Hobbit, named Bilbo Baggins. It was all about his adventure that he went on with 13 dwarves and the wizard Gandalf" now so lost in her own memories, she didn't notice the deep frown upon the wizard's face darken more with every word she spoke. Nor the sharp glance which Aragorn gave her, as he seemed to begin to see something more than the soft spoken child whom he had saved, finally letting the idea which he had ignored thus far as to if she could in fact just be one of His many servants and not the innocent which she seemed. Aurora took no notice of any of this, the only thing she knew at that present moment were the old memories which had taken her back to a time when nothing could harm her, where her parents and older brother could have rid her world of any hurts or fears. A time where she had been safe.

"They went searching for their lost treasures in the Lonely Mountains, which had been taken by a dragon called Smaug and it spoke of a creature named Gollum, who Bilbo won a ring off in a game of riddles, a Ring which made him invisible when worn". Still she took no notice that at the mere mention of Gollum and the Ring, that both Wizard and Ranger had reached for their swords, at the ready, as a fear and worry began to grow more pronounced within their hearts, what she spoke of was something but a few knew in much detail. Yet she knew more than any should know outside of the Wisest within the world. Aurora held the book in her hands out to Gandalf, almost absent-minded in her action, and Gandalf who still burnt with suspicion. For he knew that the Dark Lord servants could take on any form, from the most foul to the most beautiful of creatures, he would not place above them an act of an innocent, yet injured child as well. Yet, still he took the offered book from her outstretched hand, with a wary hand, not knowing what he was to find within its pages. But curiosity found the Wizard flickering though its pages, and with each one, he felt a sense of dread welling within him, though not only that, something else also came to him in whilst he looked through her book. Aurora Sullivan was creating more and more riddles for him to answer and yet giving him no answers.

"A man from my world, he wrote other books too, about the great heroes of Middle Earth and their stories, like Lúthien, Gil-Galad and Elendil. The very creation of this world, but his most famous works were a set of three books called, The Lord of the Rings. They were about the second war of the Ring and the events of the war. It tells of battles, deaths and victories" she looked up as Gandalf did, her gaze slightly more lost than his sharp, alert gaze but with a wane smile, which played on the corner of her lips, yet the Wizard could see no humour in the action. The implications and the danger, which could be leant, if fallen into the wrong hands! Nay. He could not dwell on such thoughts, he must concentrate on what had to be been done, before he could think of the things which could happen.

"They are just books, stories from my world, there wasn't supposed to be truth to them. Only a exciting story to read in your spare time". It was Aragorn who spoke next for the first time, making Aurora start as she hadn't noticed his return. The unexpected arrival of his voice had her spinning around suddenly with a gasp, as her hand went to grasp at the base of her throat in shock. "And where pray tell Lady, do you hail from?". Aurora blinked, as if the action cleared her mind from memory's long past, and seemed to see the looks upon both men's faces for the first time since she had begun to speak. The open vision of their hostility sent Aurora reeling, both emotionally and physically, as she attempted to distance herself from them, though she could not go far because of the boulder which rested to her back. Her own gaze was a tired one, as Aurora looked at the stony faced Aragorn, as she looked at him through lowered lashes as she answered. "You won't believe half of it, if any. Hell, even I don't". "Let us be the judge of that" Aurora turned her gaze slowly to the frowning Wizard "Come tell us this impossible tale. We have little time to spare; yet I feel this is a story we must make time to hear. Come now, let us hear it!"

* * *

(AN- Re-edited 01/08/2011. I've decided to cut my original chapter 5 into two pieces since its taken me ages to update. Apologies! I'm hoping to have all my original chapters edited by the end of the week at the latest. :) Thanks to everyone who's keeping with the story. )


	7. Chapter 6 Memories and Wounds

**Chapter Six Memories and Wounds**

* * *

_'Oft it may chance that old wives keep in memory word of things that once were needful for the wise to know'_

_~ J.R.R Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring, Chapter 2.8, Farewell to Lorien ~_

* * *

Her story was long and many parts needed to be retold so that what was being told was understood, for it was not an easy tale to tell and as Aurora had admitted, a hard one to believe. As such much time had passed as she had warned, before both Gandalf and Aragorn were satisfied and their curiosity had ebbed, though there was still many questions yet left unanswered, yet little any could do to change that as of yet. It did not take long before the physical abuse Aurora had suffered, also the mental distress of relieving the memories of both her home and the peculiar circumstances for her appearance into this world and the resulting capture, had finally won out, and unconsciousness had claimed her once again not long after she had finished speaking. It was only then when Aragorn finally was able to attend to the worst of her injuries in earnest, whilst Gandalf still leafed through the leather bound book he still held, though it was especially it final chapter, which held his attention.

"He has written every detail exactly as it happened, of course leaving out the more tedious, irrelevant details, both of the Birthday Party and of Bilbo's account of his journey with the Dwarves. Though I must admit, my heart is lightened that she did not carry the other writings she spoke of, with her" Gandalf admitted, seeming to look older than ever, his face drawn and body hunched in on itself as if he were beginning to wither before Aragorn's very eyes. It was one of the few times he had seen the Grey Wizard look so – _frail _for lack of a better term, and more like the age appeared. "I find that more ease comes from her captors finding little interest with the book, as they seemed to have had an interest in the rest of her belongings. If they had been smarter it would not have taken much to lead them to question exactly _what_ she knows and how her capture would have endeared them to their Master" a grim faced Aragorn pointed out gravely as he was mixed the last of the athelas into the boiling water he had taken from over the fire. Dipping a cloth into the mix, he began the slow task of cleaning out what wounds he could treat.

"Indeed, but still" trailing off, the wizards gaze fell on the still form of Aurora, as if the sight of the slumbering girl would answer the questions which plagued his mind. "I have too many unanswered questions yet Aragorn. Which leaves me uneasy and at ill-ease, as to what Aurora's coming means or the part she may yet play in all this dark business, if even there is a part to play or a reason!" here he let out a sharp breath, as he threw some more kindling upon the fire, before returning to his brooding. "I know not. Yet, it cannot be disputed, the knowledge she holds is to great, to great a burden for anyone, even for the Wisest to be its keeper" he mused finally, after a long minutes of silence. It was then, as he seemed to gaze once more into his own thoughts, his sharp gaze fell on something else which had just caught the corner of his gaze. A bundle of cloth lay off to the side of their make shift camp, seemingly to have been forgotten during Aurora's tale, and something, though he was unsure what, had him reaching for them and once making sure that the Ranger's attention was once more focused entirely upon his slumbering charge, he unfolded the pieces of cloth with gentle fingers.

Frowning down at the sight of a babe size dress and matching winter cloak, both of which had been made of some of the finest Elven cloths, why would a child who came from a world which held none of the Firstborn, be in possession of their cloth? It was however the blanket they had been folded within, that paused his movements and had a grey bristling brow, rise higher on his head. The silver of the thread shone brightly from its black backdrop, as the star of the Dúnedain shimmering like a star back at him, and the name in which was stitched upon it had his gaze captivated, before he swiftly stood, the sudden movement startling the Ranger from his work, with a questioning glance. "What is it my friend? What troubles you?" but a shake of his grey head was the only answer Aragorn was to get, as he ignored the Ranger completely as he retook the appearance of the young woman which lay peacefully upon the ground, an answer lay just out of his reach, to a question which had plagued him for many a year. He had been one of the few who had come across their bodies surrounded by those of their fallen foes when they had failed to arrive with the party of Rangers to Rivendell that mild March night. Had been one of the few to know the last resting place of Nîriel and Túrion.

One, which he had known, from her infancy and the other who had guided and taught him much of what he knew today. Their daughter however, was never found, they had searched that clearing and the forest yet there had been no sign of little Calien, no clue as to what had become of her. The question as to whether the child had been taken to Sauron for some wicked reason had been risen more than a few times. Gandalf had not know what to think, whether she was dead or captured, though he had never fully stopped his search for her. He could not leave her under the Shadow if that had become her fate, and as such, he ventured into the lands over come by Shadow in the hope of finding some sign or word of the child. Túrion had spoken to him once that he feared Sauron sought her. Sought the daughter of the Valar he feared could stop his return, and the granddaughter of the one his Master had feared most and hated above all others. The child who had been foretold to be only be surpassed in the beauty and light of Ilúvatar by Varda herself. Sauron feared what she might see within him, as Varda had when looking within Melkor, yet by the time he had returned into the North in an attempt to warn Túrion and Nîriel of the peril that waited their daughter, that Túrion had been right in his worry, it was already to late. And like his search for Gollum, he had never found nor heard anything of Calien. That is until now, in the hands of a girl from another world, who knew of the worlds past, present and future no less!

"Riddles and questions! Blast them all!" he burst out in a rare display of frustrated anger at the questions which dangled in front of him, yet far enough out of reach to be unable to answer any. Cuts, bruises and malnourishment, dirt clung to her like a second skin, and did not allow him to see what he wished or hoped to see. Ignoring the Ranger's questioning gaze, Gandalf turned on his heel and stormed back to his rock, relighting his pipe, and smoking furiously until a thich cloud of blue hung around him like a veil, as he tried to get his whirling mind to place the pieces of this puzzle together. Yet something did niggle in his mind, something that he had grabbed from around the neck of one of the men he had fought within that camp last night, as he had tried to flee into the night, he had shoved it into his pocket with little thought and had continued onto to the orc which had tried to cleave his head from his neck. Delving a hand into his pocket now, it took some moments of shuffling until finally his fingers brushed against the warm feel of metal and he wrapped his fingers more firmly around it before pulling it into the light of the day to have a better look at what he had taken last night.

If it were by good will or mockery, Gandalf would never been sure of, though in later days, he would say that both were at play as he stared at the necklace that lay glinting innocently in the palm of his hand. The pale silver and gold metal shaped into the images of two trees, which held a clear vial filled with what seemed to be light. It had not changed in the 66 years, which had past since he had last seen the same necklace as it had hung from the neck of Túrion. But to have found it now it raised the question as to whether the necklace belonged with the clothes which lay his side now, and the girl which lay deathly pale across from him, and the man had just seen a pretty trinket, which could have been sold for more than decent price and had taken it. Or had he come by the necklace by some other means, though he was not sure as to why a lowly raider would be given something his Master would know to be to valuable to part with.

"I have no answers Aragorn and to many questions in need of them." he sat in silent compilation for a while. "There is much I need council with, and I must seek it out soon, as many questions in need of it. But for now let us concentrate upon what we can achieve. We must first find Gollum. And our mysterious companion needs to be kept safe, and far from enemy eyes until I find some of the answers to the riddles she has given me. We both know that none can come by the information she holds, the result of which are as dreadful as it would be for Gollum to pass on what information he news to the wrong person" he said at long last, he could not let this shield his eyes from what he needed to do. Finding Gollum must come first, for as long as Aurora remained out of the way for now, his heart could rest easy, for at least they would know where to find her.

Nodding his head, though confused to where his friend's mind had taken him moments before, Aragorn had long learnt not to challenge the judgement of a wizard, which was filled with riddles which none but wizards seem to understand. So instead he focused his attention back to that he did know. The importance of their quarry was still upon them, and time was working constantly against them, this delay would cost them as it were, and they could not linger any longer, in fear that the small sliver of hope of Gollum's trail would lead once more into nothing more than a hope.

"We make then still for Dûndolen. And head Southwards from there as planned" he agreed, a grimness entering his voice. Wishing not for the first time that the foul creature which was Gollum, would be found this time.

* * *

It had been in the dark reaches of the night, long even before the sun rose from its own slumber, when Hûreth had been roused from her bed by the loud, thundering bangs coming from her front door. Stopping for a moment to grab a thick shawl to ward off the autumn chill, as the knocking persisted and if anything got louder in its attempt to hasten her coming, but very it did very little to hurrying her still sleep stiffened limbs, she was getting to old for this. Years ago she would have thought nothing of jumping from her bed in the dead of night, and being by the door, ready for whatever waited for her there, but the creaky within her bones told her that such days were almost over her now. "I'm coming! Don't you go banging a hole in my door. Otherwise, you'll be banged by my rolling pin!" she called out in indignation, tightening her hold upon her shawl with one hand as the other wrapped itself more firmly around the candle holder. It had been a long day. One of the younger Ranger's wives had struggled to birth her child, it was a long and difficult confinement, lasted for near 2 full days. There had been a time or two Hûreth though she might lose the mother, and at one grim moment when she feared she may lose both mother and child. The mother had lost all will near to the end and had gone limp, to tired to continue pushing, it had taken a harsh word or two to get the child pushing again, but she did it in the end. That being said, when Beriedir and Geleth had held their son for the first time, it had been well worth the wait and worry for little Thalanir to finally decide to make his long awaited appearance. Though now when she had finally a quiet moment to herself, some fool was banging down her door! Unease was there as well, for she knew that no other women with the village were close enough to their confinement to have a need for her. So either it was a stranger upon her step, or one of the men had found themselves harmed in some way or another. Neither was a heartening prospect.

The knocking had thankfully ceased its attempt to knock down her door, by the time she had reached her door, and after some fumbling with the locks, cursing her stiff fingers, as she swung the door open, fully intending to give whomever it was standing upon her doorstep a good-talking to. Only to come up short when she found herself faced with a strong, broad back, stilling her tongue and it took her a few moments to gather her wits about her. Her gaze darted up to the dark greying head which belonged to the back, and whomever it was taller, much taller than she was by any rate, and there was only one person she knew in the village at that moment which had such a large stature – Baranor. "What do you think you're doing Baranor disturbing me this late into the night, where are you senses? Creating such a racket at this hour of the night, You wooden headed fool! I hope your are preparing for your death bed Baranor and are seeking my forgiveness on some matter or another. For that's all shall forgive right now" she snipped angrily, tugging the shawl tighter around her form, the cold was worse with the night's wind, as it creeping silently through her front door, invading the already cooling warmth her home held.

Dark eyes turned to regard her sternly as was Baranor's way, yet he kept his body facing forward in his protective stance. Like every time that gaze was upon her, Hûreth still felt the familiar shiver which seemed to run down her spine, though the shiver was far from being unpleasant, and like many time before, she chided herself for the foolish reaction _'You aren't some young thing anymore, Hûreth. So stop this nonsense and do something useful instead'._ "It wasn't me Hûreth, so you can stop you're glaring. I heard the banging and came out to see who was disturbing at your door at this late an hour. And these strangers refuse to uncloak themselves or offer a name for themselves" he said, distrust coating his words. Though his deep voice remained as slow and steady as it had ever been, the hard edge of distrust was something all men of the Dúnedain had come to acquire over the long years of being hunted by Sauron and his servants, a second nature sadly to them now. "We only seek the help of the healer Hûreth, we are no threat". One of the figure which Hûreth noted for the first time since opening the door, and she had to shoulder her way past a protesting Baranor. Whose arm shot out only a moment to late to catch the woman's arm and she slipped pasted him, as she now settled her frown fully upon the grey cloaked figure who had spoken and who was to blame for all the racket tonight.

"And I sir will not see nor do I want anything to do with those that do not have the common courtesy to remove their hoods in good company. We no longer live in a time were we may welcome strangers so readily into our homes. Especially this far North, into a place no stranger should even know of" she replied sharply. Though while waiting for the cloaked figure to reply, the sharp, well trained gaze of the Healer, had found itself resting on a tightly wrapped bundle, held securely within the arms of yet another cloaked figure. Hûreth noted that the bundle was held in such a way as to prevent any further hurt to come to a prone body. And with some difficultly the man cloaked in green shifted his burden enough so that he could throw back his hood., finally revealing himself to them At the recognition of the face before them, both Baranor and Hûreth with wide eyed shock, lowered their heads in respect to their chieftain "My Lord Aragorn. Forgive us" Baranor said, just to have it waved away as some unnecessary social nicety.

"There is no need for forgiveness, Baranor. Hûreth is right in her refusal of strangers, the times are to dark for such things now" he told them softly, with a grim smile. "But we have come for aid if you will impart it Lady?" he asked, turning his gaze back onto Hûreth, who nodded her head numbly, quickly ushering her guests inside her home and out of the bitter cold of the night. Sending Baranor off at once to start a fire, and directing Aragorn to place his bundle upon the bed nearest it. "We found her 4 days past, a captive of the servants of the Witch-King. She was with them for at least 2 cycles of the moon" he turned grim eyes to meet the equally as grim gaze of the healer. Who knew the implications of what was being explained to her, she had seen enough captives of the Dark Lord's servants to know what to expect of the injuries which had yet to be revealed to her

"She had succumb to the fever three days past, and it has not broken no matter what I have tried. I suspect one of her older injuries has been inflected" nodding her head in understanding, Hûreth looked up to see Baranor had managed to start a lively fire, and had begun to light the lamps around the small room. Good she would need all the light she could find for this, and she quickly moved to gather her supplies, while speaking quickly, not doubting that her word would be followed. "I'll need to see her fully, so be gone with you all. I shall call if I have need of it, but the child is only a little thing and should not be hard to manage, even if she awakens". A wave of pity overcame her at that moment, as she looked down upon the tiny, slip of a thing. which barely filled half the small cot, even wrapped within the thick cloak, she could already tell there was not much to her bones. But she shook such feelings away, she could not afford to let anything thing cloud her mind but the tasks which needed to be carried out, and done so in the greatest of haste. If this girl was to live to see beyond this night, Hûreth needed her wits about her.

"There is food covered in the kitchen and some fresh bread, along with some mead and ale, you may help yourselves to what you wish. As long as you stay from under my feet", she warned with a sharp glance at the three other figure huddled within the room, and with that said, she ushered the three from the room. She then turned her attention back to the one who needed it the most. "Let us see what the wicked beasts have done to you child and see if I can't fix it". Hûreth had seen much of the brutality that the Orcs and Men who served the Shadow could do. On men, women and children alike, none was ever spared from their depravity, and yet still it did not get any easier for her to witness the results of it, nor would it ever. Such cruelty was never easily witness, even those used to seeing it.\

The girl's body was no more than a sack of bones, as she had guessed. Yellowed with bruises, which had aged, and newer ones in there fully glory of colour, the cuts ranged from scratches to deep chunks of missing flesh, in various stages of healing. Her trained eyes found broken bones, which were in need of being set, and some broken bones, which had been long since healed, though the wrong way. Hûreth hoped dearly that the fever would hold firm enough until after they had been reset properly. It was a painful experience, and she doubted if her young charge would survive the pain of it. It was slow work to say the least, cleaning what skin she could especially around her open wounds, and some had to be open again to remove dirt and grime, incase it was the reason for her holding fever. With a soft cloth soaked in athelas, she wrapped the cracked ribs, knowing there was little else she could do to help them heal before moving her attention to the deep gashes upon her thighs.

The chill of the night lingered no more within her bones, the warmth of the blaze within the fire had warmed the room up, and the hard work of healing was adding to the warmth and the time slipped by Hûreth without having noted its passing. A soft sleeveless shift of her own had placed over the young woman, though it dwarfed her, but it would do to preserve her dignity for the time being. That being done, Hûreth took a step back surveying the slumbering figure. She knew that she could put the task of breaking her bones off any longer. It had to be done, no matter how painful the task ahead would be, it seemed cruel, but it would be crueler to allow the bones to stay the way they were, and crippling the child. With that in mind, Hûreth found herself moving into the kitchen, and its third occupant, she was surprised to note, was Mithandir, but she pushed this to the back of her mind for the moment. The Grey Wizard's presence was never accompanied with good news these days, only ill tidings and many of the Rangers heading to some far reaches of the Northern Wilds was at his bidding.

"I am in need of your help now, My Lord, Baranor, if you will. Some bones need to be broken and reset properly" no further speech was needed, as all within the small kitchen knew what this meant, and with grim nods, both Baranor and Aragorn followed her. It was a task none ever wished to do, but one which needed to be done, in hopes that the child would not be hindered in the rest of her life. Hûreth noted that her bones seemed to be frightening easy to break, much weaker than Hûreth had originally believed them to be. Hûreth sat by her head, to be there to sooth her if she woke, which she only once when they had been resetting her ankle at the very end. Her pitiful keens filled the air, Hûreth found herself stroking the dark and matted hair soothing the frightened creature as best she was able with soft words and softer touches still. She knew that she would have to cut the hair she stroked in an attempt to soothe, there was no saving it, the mats of hair would never be untangled by any comb. "Her name is Aurora" tearing her gaze from the weeping face, Hûreth regarded her tight lipped Lord, who gaze was locked on the face her own had been upon moments ago. She knew what he was asking her, to him the frail girl was someone, and not just some unfortunate soul who had been lucky her path crossed with Aragorn's.

"Hush Aurora. It'll be over soon, just a little while longer" she soothed over the child's disparate pleads for mercy, her fevered mind taking her back to her long days with her captors. Large fearful eyes stared up into her own blue one, hazed with fever, but Hûreth was taken back to a time another young woman lay in her home, also taken with a fever like the one she saw now, and that girl had stared at her with that same lost, pleading expression in her eyes. Feeling her throat close over with emotion, Hureth forced her mind from seeing the young woman from a past that was no longer, and back into the present, and the young woman who was here now and who she could help. It was long before they had finished healing they were able, and had the child tucked safely under a pile of furs in hopes of sweating the fever from her body. Hûreth made her way tiredly back into her kitchen, to gather the small knife to use to in her last task this night, in cutting Aurora's ruined hair. Though, her mind was still locked within the forgotten memories which had arisen during the night. Paying no heed to her surroundings, "Is there something which troubles you Lady Healer?" So the voice of the Grey Wizard startled her and clutching a hand to her racing heart she spun to lock eyes with the wizard who sat calming smoking that disgusting pipe of his. The small room absent of both Aragorn and Baranor.

"How many time must I tell you not to smoke that within my home Gandalf the Grey?" she demanded, with a chuckle and no heed of her words the wizard kept up his steady puffs of blue smoke, ignoring the fierce frown which crossed the Healers face. And just kept his steady gaze upon her, until Hûreth knew, he had gotten his answer, at times like this Hûreth was tempted to liken the Wizard to a dog with a bone. Once something had gained his interest, there was remarkably, little any could do to sway him.

"The girl just reminded me of someone from long ago, no more than that" she admitted turning back to her previous task of finding her small dagger, if for nothing else but to keep her hands busy, she did not like where he was leading her with this conversation. In her mind, it was better to let things like this lie, no point opening old wounds, which had never learnt to heal, and the loss of the young woman that still remained fixed within her memories was something which may never heal. "And who might that be, if I may ask" he continued his tone light as if he were talking about nothing more important than the weeks weather, ignoring the obvious discomfort in the woman before him. Rolling her eyes and placing her hands firmly on her hips as she spun on her heels, leveling him with a glare to his serene countenance, she was in no mood to be playing his games this night, she had more pressing matters to be dealing with. "Do not play games with me Wizard. If you already believe yourself to know the answer to that question, then why not stop asking your blasted riddles and just say what you believe you know. I do not have the time for such nonsense" she warned sternly, and with a slight abashed expression, which disappeared as soon as it came to his face, the wizard spoke once more. "Forgive me Hûreth, I do not seek to vex you with my riddles as you put it. As it is, I am the one in great need of another's council, on something which has been plaguing my mind and an answer I just cannot grasp. I have not brought up my thoughts even to Aragorn for my own reasons, as I fear he does not remember much of whom I am thinking of and if he does, they are sad memories. But, when I first got a glimpse at her, I felt as if I knew her once from a long ago, as if I were meeting a friend after many years parted. Do you remember any of these by chance" wordlessly he handed over a piece of folded black cloth which Hûreth took with only a swift questioning glance to the wizard before turning her gaze back onto the bundle of cloth she held in her hands. Once unfolded, though she could not stop the exclamation that escaped her. Shaking fingers ran softly over the delicate silver thread of a name. A name that had not being spoken for 64 years. "You have seen this before have you not?"

"I watched Nîriel make this. For months, she toiled over it. Bless her, she never took much heed to the women's teaching of such homely tasks when she was younger, much preferring the training of the Rangers and her father let her. This I suppose had more to do with having no mother, and only her father and brother to look to for guidance. Poor lamb" a soft laugh escaped Hûreth, as she fondly ran a hand over the soft blanket which she thought her eyes would never see beyond her own memories. "But this, this she wanted to make this by her own hand, if it were the only thing she ever made. From the moment, she knew she was with child, oh how she toiled on this single task, gathering and weaving the cloth and the amount of pricked fingers she received whilst stitching! Refusing all help offered to her by the older women. Such a stubborn child she was!" teary eyes stared up at the equally solemn faced Gandalf and she finally gave him the straight answer he seeked. "Nîriel made this blanket for her child, even though she knew not how. She wrapped this around her daughter, the moment I placed her upon her mother's breast. Some days later she stitched her name upon it, they said they could not name their child til they saw them. And she stitched it as Túrion sat in the chair you sit in now, cradling their new child. Calien Elennúmen. Light star of the West, they named her. I that the answer you sought." Nodding his head wearily, Gandalf sighed heavily, his fingers resting beneath his chin, deep in thought, before he broke the silence once more. "When we found their bodies, and yet no sign of Calien, many believed that she had been taken, I too believed to be as such. So I have searched for many a year for her. Yet finding nothing, and now this woman has appeared with more clues than I have found these last many a year. I cannot make light of it at all," Trailing off he shook his head, and before her, Hûreth saw for the first time the sight of an old man, with whom the world weight upon him had finally proved to grow to immense, even for great Mithandir to carry. And after a while she spoke.

"I remember when Nîriel was no more than 19, she had been chieftain for 2 years by then. And one of the scouting parties had been attacked by Orcs within the North Downs, Nîriel had tried to save a young Ranger, older than her, yet young to the ranks of the Rangers. She had been struck down protecting him, an arrow laced with poison, to her side. She lay on that same bad, wracked with a fever quite like Aurora's, and in such turmoil. Pleading with me to save the young man, who had passed long before they had gotten home. His wounds to severe to provide any hope for him" here she stopped, and her gaze stared unseeingly out the small kitchen window to the slowly lightening world outside. "When that child gazed at me with those eyes, I saw her. I saw the image of Nîriel before me once more, as she had once been long ago." The pair feel into an uneasy silence, both lost within their own memories, their own grief of a past, which could never be undone. Yet, the smallest flicker of hope seemed to grow within them, which neither wished to speak of, incase it was snuffed out by the darkness which was slowly covering their world and all that they dared to hope for. Sighing softly to himself, Gandalf stood placing his now unlit pipe into a pocket of his cloak.

"I have much to think of. And many questions in need of answers I may yet find within those Wiser than I" he grumbled softly, his blue eyes sought Hûreth's "Do I ask too much of you, to keep the child until I may find answers to my questions, or Aragorn is able to return for her?" he asked. "Of course Gandalf. Though I suspect that fever may yet take her into Death's halls, she is extremely weak, and I fear she no longer has the will enough left to cling to life" nodding grimly Gandalf placed his hat back onto his head and made for the door to find the Ranger.

"Let us hope then, that our belief rings some truth, and that she has enough strength in her blood to overcome this. Maybe hers is yet one light which can withstand this coming shadow" and with those last parting words, Hûreth was left alone in her kitchen, her mind to full of possibilities and what-if's that Gandalf had left in his wake. However the sudden approach of heavy footfalls, drew her attention, to the large figure of Baranor who stood framed in her doorway, dark gaze settled worriedly upon hers. "I still have much to do before dawn" she said softly, more to herself than to the greying haired Ranger. So stiffening her shoulders once more as she pushed the looming tiredness to the back of her mind, as she made her way back to her patients side. That hair needed cutting and some splints which needed to be strengthened. There was no time to dwell upon such matters, not when a girl hung to life by the tips of her fragile finger-tips.

* * *

When Aurora woke from the darkness which had overcome her mind, and finding herself lucid enough to fully take in the new surrounding she now found herself within, once again she blacked out and once again she found herself waking somewhere new, it was become to much of a recurring theme for her liking. Though, girst even before noting the unfamiliar room, she felt for the first time in a long while, a warmth surrounding her, from both the furs she realized she was buried beneath and the roaring fire in the corner which showed no immediate signs of burning out. For a moment there was nothing more Aurora wanted to do then to fall back into the arms of sleep, and enjoy it. Yet thousands of thoughts seem to be filter through her mind all at once, and the familiar feeling of fear once more found itself settling into her heart.

She was no longer outside, no longer exposed to the harsh elements, neither was she in the company of the orcs and men, nor was there any sign of Aragorn and Gandalf within the room. So then, where was she and with whom now. Finding herself unable to rest any longer as anxiety continued to build within her. Slowly swing herself from the bed she took notice for the first time of the splints which covered various parts of her body, all in various states of pain now that she noticed them, and the movements proved to be more awkward and stiff due to the lack of use and aided by the awkward bulk of her newly acquired splints. With her head still spinning slightly, Aurora still made to pull herself from the small wooden cot she had found herself waking within. When a sudden sound of a voice, startled her badly enough that her precarious footing gave way, and she found herself back where she had begun, though in a lot more pain than she had began with, after jolting very obviously broken bones. Fear clawed within her chest at the sudden addition of a voice to the once empty room, and she was only just able to make a voice out over the pounding blood which echoed in her ears.

"And where do you think you might be going now missy?" Turning slowly with trepidation, Aurora found her frightened gaze falling on a tall woman, who stood framed in a doorway she had not seen when she first woke. The woman's dark hair pulled back from her face, yet a single grey strand framed a still young face, which was at that moment frowning quite fiercely at the escaping girl. Who with meek, slow movements settled herself back under the fur, like a small child being scolded for wandering from bed when it should have been sleeping long ago. Aurora's own gaze was locked steadily on her clasped hands. Not yet willing to look into the eyes of this newest person that she had found herself wakening to, she truly beginning to believe that sleeping only seemed to lead to waking up to a some new face, though whether they were good or bad this time she wasn't sure yet. But she certainly wasn't looking forward to figuring that out.

"I am Hûreth, a Healer. Lord Aragorn and Gandalf the Grey left you within my care. And so safe is how I'll keep you till their return" she introduced herself before bustling round the room, throwing an extra log upon a fire which had no need for it. Before she spun on her heel, turning kind eyes upon the child huddled within the soft furs on the small bed. Shifting her skirts slightly as she settled herself on the beds edge, pointly ignoring the child's flinch, Hûreth took her chin gently in her hand and titled the bowed her up to meet her own gaze. Making her voice firm, yet gentle enough not to scare the girl, she spoke. "Your safe now child. And before long, we'll have you as good as new. I can promise you that." Smiling slightly when those grey eyes lost a little of their fear, not much but it was a start. Hûreth knew there was yet a long way to go, it would be a hard road, yet she believed Aurora could reach its end, having already overcome the hardest task set before her, in surviving the fever which had stayed in her for near a fortnight. Her will was strong, and with that alone Hûreth had faith that the child before her would win over those which had wished to break her. She was strong than, that much she now believed, it was only getting the child before her to believe in that as well.

* * *

(AN- Re-edited 5/08/2011. I need to stop getting so badly distracted so easily. But really the LOtR Musical soundtrack, I am in love and addicted to it at the moment. Lothlorien has been on repeat.)

* * *

**Names**

Hûreth - (S) Readiness for Action

Baranor - (S) Tower's Sun

Beriedir- (S) Protector

Geleth -(S) Joy/Triumph

Thalanir -(S) Steady Man

Mithandir - (S) Grey Wanderer


	8. Chapter 7 Learning to live again

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_'The wide world is all about you: you can fence yourselves in, but you cannot forever fence it out'_

_~ J.R.R Tolkien, Fellowship of the Ring, Book 1, Chapter 3, Three is a Company ~_

* * *

News always seemed to have the habit of traveling quickly within a small village, as such, it wasn't long until everyone knew of the sudden appearance of a young woman. who had been brought to Hûreth in grave need of help, having been rescued from the captivity of the orcs and men of Angmar by their Chieftain and by Mithander, no less. Her story was better known to them, than the one in question, who held no desire at all in filling in her own blanks of memories. Stopping the conversation before it could even begin, even when concerning the resulting journey West which had led her to Hûreth. It was a time that Aurora found herself not wishing to remember, now that it was over her.

Her recovery took months, and her strength was slow in returning and her broken bone seemed to her to take longer even than that. Though that mattered little as Aurora refused, not attempted to venture from the safety of Hûreth's home, as irrational as it was, the one time at the very beginning of her stay within the Healer humble home, Baranor had found the her crumpled form upon the house's doorstep, her hand clutching her heart. She had only wanted a breath of fresh air, but hadn't expected the crippling fear which froze her the moment she had the step over the threshold. Suddenly she was back there again, with them, she no longer felt the soothing cool air, instead the air was close and heavy, and the gentle buzz of people going about their days had become the loud mockery and taunts. Since then, her interactions went no further than Hûreth and Baranor. Though in that Aurora didn't have much of a choice as they wouldn't allow her to retreat from them, '_little company is better than none at all'_ Hûreth had said one night as they had forced her to stay in the room with them. And in the beginning it had been over-whelming, and frightening, though as time past so did the fear. Against her will, Aurora had slowly began to find herself enjoying being in the company, and couldn't help finding herself warming to them, though her eyes never truly lost their shades of fear when they moved unexpectedly or if there was a sudden noise.

Hûreth had begun in those long days, to teach the young woman various tasks. Only simple things like how to make bread, and other such useful chores, allowing Aurora to help around the small house. That along with some straightforward healing ointments and salves, and she always listened, always eager to learn something new from the ageing healer even if it took a long time to master, though Hûreth believed that the repetitive tasks keep Aurora's memories at bay. It was an altogether new lifestyle than Aurora was used too, and it was like being a child again, having to learn how to become independent in this new life she had found herself thrust within. Yet the one thing which Hûreth wished for most, was for the young girl to talk, it could have been anything for all she would care, but speech was something which seemed as impossible of achieving as getting her to come from the house and into the wide world once more. This world about her was still beautiful even with the growing evil encroaching upon it, all one had to do saw see beyond that to. To see the gentle sweep of the valleys, and the wide-open plains like a patchwork blanket, or to gaze upon the lofty mountaintops and watch the rivers run deep throughout the world. Though, she did hold out the hope that it was only the matter of time until Aurora spoke, her only question was when, the child was nothing if not stubborn.

When Baranor returned from his lengthy duties as a Ranger, he all made sure to make the time to read to her from books of the Dúnedain's history and weaving tales of such wondrous tales by the fireside of the lands further south. It was during these times Hûreth only saw Aurora's eyes brighten with such life, sparkling with excitement, and curiosity. In the rare moments such as these, she saw a young girl, and not merely the shell of a captive she had become, such moments did not last long and it had been Baranor in the end that had finally gotten her to speak. On a frightfully cold December night, when the three had been settled around the fire, warm cider warding off the worst of the nights chill in their creaking bones and a rare treat but one Hûreth deemed needed in the approach to Yuletide. Baranor had been regaling them with the tale of the fall of Gondolin and the fleeing of Tuor and Idril, to his very captivated audience, who seemed to hanf to his every word. Yet Hûreth had watched as the small creases upon the girls forehead turned into a deep frown, shadowing the youthful face as the tale when on."But why was their marriage more readily accepted than Luthien's to Beren? Turgon didn't ask for the impossible from Tuor, like Thingol did" her voice was barely more than a whisper telling of its long misuse, but it was still one of the most beautiful sounds Hûreth believed that she had ever heard. She felt the tears filling her eyes, as she gazed in wonder at the young girl who was waiting quite impatiently for her question to be answered by an equally as shocked Baranor, both having long given up the hope of Aurora's stubbornness for whatever reason, breaking her vow of silence. The aged Ranger, quickly seemed to pull himself together, much quicker than Hûreth was able.

"For the love of Lúthien to Beren was the first of it kind, and till this day, there have only been one such union, that being Tuor and Idril. That and Turgon viewed Tuor as a son and knew his character and honour, knowing of his worthiness to receive his daughter's love" Baranor explained to a still frowning Aurora, who did not seem at all pleased with the answer. "I still don't see how its fair though. As long as you know that they're happy and truly love each other, no one should have the power to stop that even a parent. It's not their right to decide that" she grumbled, and Baranor let loose a loud rumbling laugh which filled the small room, adding some extra warmth to the room, or so Hûreth believed, as her cheeks flared with the heat of the room, or so she told herself. She would never admit to anyone that it was something other than the fire's heat and the cider, especially not Baranor."Sometimes a parent finds it hard to let their child - especially a child of such a noble heritage, go to one they may feel as unworthy to accept such a gift, as far as Thingol was concerned Beren was mortal, he would cost Lúthien more than he could give her. Beren like all Men would die, though Lúthien would have had to walk the world alone until her broken-heart would take her from the world. No parent would wish to live to see that happen to their child " He said with a broad grin, as Aurora's frown melded away, as the curiosity in her seemed to win out once again. "Was she really the most beautiful in all Middle Earth?" Hûreth smiled down at the needlework which she wove with sure, well trained hands, letting the pair speak between themselves. It lightened her heart to having finally heard Aurora voice, something she truly thought anyone would ever hear. Even still, every day she found herself a little surer of what herself and Gandalf had spoke of months before, that faint hope slowly growing stronger, a hope she allowed herself now to hold for once. But as she had promised Gandalf all those months ago, she spoke of it to no-one.

"Within the realm of Elves and Men yes, though many say that the Lady Arwen of Imaldris is a vision of that same beauty come once more. Though I dare say, that Túrion and Nîriel daughter's beauty would have shone even brighter than either Elf maid". For a moment, Hûreth felt her heart come to a shuttering stop as she looked up sharply of all the things to speak of the silly man picked this! Her mind raged, as she tried to think of a way to draw Aurora's attention from this story, even as Aurora piped up with more questions about whom Baranor spoke of, and at once Hûreth almost hoped she would lose that voice of hers once more to save from anymore such questions arising. As Aurora continued to ask who Túrion and Nîriel were, and what was so remarkable about them. Hûreth finally found her voice and placed it within the conversation, "Ones we knew long ago. Now enough of your infernal curiosity and off to bed with you, you've bread to make in the morning. Off with you and enough of your stories for one night Baranor" she scolded the man as she ushered the protesting Aurora towards her room. Pattering herself on the back as she left, at having avoided that direction of conversation for now, but one thing she had found out about her young charge, that curiosity of hers was as much a curse as her stubbornness had proved to be!

* * *

Not long after Yuletide Hûreth began to slowly begin introduce the timid girl back into the wider world outside of her home, as she could not fear the world much longer and the longer Húreth allowed it to continue, the harder it would be. The Dúndain knew better than most the dangers of which existed within the world, and being so close to the shadow had there people on guard almost constantly, and Húreth feared if an attack came to the village – not that it was likely – that Aurora would not have the courage to step from the house to escape. Fear was such a powerful emotion, freezing both mind and body, and Aurora's continuing fear of the outside world was not something Húreth wished to nurture any more than it had been. It was not easy, and it had found both women upon the ground as Húreth held the sobbing figure of Aurora on many occasions in the earlier day, and in such moments Húreth almost wished to let the child be, but then she told herself that it would be worth it all in the end, and so she kept pushing. Especially once she saw the loo of pride which seemed to over come Aurora's face when each small achievement was made – getting past the doorstep, too the front gate, and the newest of the girls achievement came in the later reaches of spring when she had made the way to the very bottom of Húreth garden. Of course the Healer knew that people would view the state that she and Baranor got into when Aurora had done these things. Finding their actions silly and needless, to celebrate over a young woman walking the length of a path, but it was much more than that, Aurora was finally taking her life back, finding once more that her will had not fully been taken from her. Slow as it was, it was worth every long second of the fight to Húreth, and she knew it meant something much more to Aurora.

Everyday Aurora's confidence flourished a little more when venturing out and so with a little on Baranor behalf, Húreth finally gave Aurora the chore, after a few times of bringing her through the process it all, the task of caring for the chicken coop which lay just at the edge of her modest little bit of land. '_You are happy enough to wander to the end of the path, so it'll be no bother to walk a bit througher to the coops. A little responsibility did none any harm and it means I would have one less thing to do in the day. The hours are short enough as it is in a day, and an extra pair of hands would be a great help to me', _she had told the protesting Aurora when she broached the idea as they walked back from the coops and bring back the eggs. It had put an end to the protests as Húreth knew it would, Aurora was a kind soul and if she could help lighten Húreth burden, especially since she believed herself to be as such, she would do it and with little complaint, well out-loud in any case.

And because of that was how Aurora now found herself now staring down a hen. The task seemed so much easier when Húreth had been with her, Aurora thought to herself bitterly, as she attempted to maneuver herself around the quite violent looking hen, who's beady black eye followed her every move. It had taken who god only know how longer to evade the other hens and a cockerel when she first got into the coops run. Though they didn't seem to be too happy about being caged into a corner by the flat piece of wood Baranor had gotten for the roof of Húreth's little shed, which housed all her dry herbs. Though to late Aurora realized that one chicken had managed to go undetected, and Aurora was sure now that the evil thing had been laying in wait for its chance to attack. Scoffing to herself, as she shook the stray black curls which had escaped its tie, Aurora glared right back at the stupid bird. She remembered her mum telling them stories of her hen Gulliver, sitting on her granddads shove eating the worms and her mum carrying her around like a handbag, Aurora wishes vainly for such a hen right now, but instead she gets the hen straight from hell! She was determined though, to get these bloody eggs out and clean the damn coop if it was the last thing she did today.

And she somehow did manage it, with fresh hay in the coop, the eggs gathered and placed in Húreth wicker basket, and feed given, she was done. What had just taken her hours may have only taken Húreth a little over half an hour, and of course, Aurora had more scratches and a lor more straw in her hair than the Healer would have had. Secretly Aurora held onto the hope that the woman would see the error of her judgement and give her something else to do instead, after realizing just how long it had taken her to do such a simple task and the state she had come back in. Both Aurora and the chickens would thank her if she did. Aurora knew it was quite unlikely to happen, as the aging Healer would probably be more likely to laugh at the state she had managed to get herself into and tell her that _'practice makes perfect_' one of her more favourite sayings. In all truth though, Aurora did not feel as ready as Hûreth seemed to believe her to be, and being outside still made her jumpy, and on edge, still expecting someone to jump from behind some scrub or tree and grab her, every little noise and rustle seemed to leave Aurora jumping a foot in the air. Making her way to the bottom of the garden was one thing, at least the house of still in sight, walking to the coop not only took her from the actual boundaries of the house, but the house was also cut off from her view by the trees, and it placed an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

So consumed in her own thoughts, Aurora had found herself not paying much attention to the what was happening around her, and as such when the sudden loud scream broke through the air around her, she must have jumped a good foot into the air. She had no time to recover from the shock the scream broke, when another followed soon afterwards, as something was suddenly tearing from the bushes close too her, and Aurora realized that it was coming straight towards her. Hardly having the time to think as to what she should do, Aurora found herself acting almost automatically, most would fell the urge to run, it was the reaction Aurora had expect herself to do when thinking upon what she would do in a situation much like this one. But she found herself doing some entirely different to that. With a shrill, frightened scream, Aurora's arms acted on their own accord, and she threw the closest thing at hand towards the charging figure. It just so happened that the closest thing that she had hand was the basket filled with her freshly gathered eggs. Aurora's aim at best was terrible, at worst and under duress, like at the present moment, it seemed to be non-existent and she found herself watching in wide eyed horror as her weapons of choice scattered everywhere, and not one found there mark upon the charging figure. Something happened then, that she didn't expect, and it happened as if in slow motion, as the figure had gone to take another long strided run, their foot instead of hitting solid ground, found them-selves instead standing upon the slick grass, covered in broken, raw egg. Arms flaying wildly around them as they tried valiantly to keep their precocious balance, another step managed this, and like its counterpart who had found purchase upon the egg, this one found itself tangled within Húreth's wicket-basket. There was no flaying arms or attempts for balance this time, gravity was so fast this time for them and they landed upon the egg covered ground with an almighty thump. Which had even Aurora wincing in sympathy who watched the entire thing with a sense of fascinated horror, as she watched as insult was added to grievous injury as they landed face first into an uncommonly large, muddy puddle not far from her feet. Seeming to have been frozen to the spot, limbs refusing to run as her mind was screaming for her to do, while her attacker was down, and her body was posed as if to do just that, yet not a muscle moved an inch, as she gazed owlishly at the unmoving figure at her feet. Body trembling still from the fear and adrenaline which had ran through her when she heard the scream, still she could not force herself to move. Even as another figure walked from the bushes, that had released the figure at her feet, though unlike the full out run which the figure at her feet had done, the tall, willowy woman, emerged at a sedate walk as if she were doing nothing more than taking a leisurely walk in the afternoon sun.

Aurora at that moment felt for the first time in what felt like years, to find a sudden well of self-consciousness rise within her at the sight of the woman. Captivity was kind to no-one and Aurora had been no exception to this unspoken rule, as she still retaining some of the worse scars which had yet to fully heal, but Húreth was hopeful that over time the redness within the puckered skin would slowly begin to fade, though she warned that they may never fade fully. But what was hardest to Aurora, wasn't her scars, it was her once beautiful waist length raven curls something she had always taken such pride in, her curls now fell no further than her bottom lip. The new hairstyle she now found herself with, did very little to cover up her new gauntness, making her thin face, thinner if that was possible, drawing more attention to cheekbones which looked almost painful at their apparentness. _'All you need is to put some fat on you're bones _' Húreth had soothed her when she had first taken a look at herself in the small mirror, as Aurora had found herself so horrified at her appearance. She could see nothing of her in that image, even her silvery gaze was a dull state grey, where was the girl she used to be? But much to her vanity's relief, the woman who had just appeared seemed to thankfully be more transfixed by the sight of the figure laying face first in a puddle of mud, than on her. She was something that Aurora would never wish to be compared to, even before being held captive, as she had always seemed to carry more than a little extra weight were weight shouldn't have been.

She must have been at least 6 foot, and her dark chestnut hair fell in tamed waves down to her lower back, and a set of blue-grey eyes seemed like the sea on a raining day as they danced merrily at the sight before her. Her skin was tanned from what must have been long hours in the sun, which just seemed to add something more striking to her look making her eyes that bit lighter and her hair darker. Coupled with a figure many women in her old world would kill themselves to have, she was a woman not many could compare themselves favorably against. Then much to the smaller woman's shock, she laughed, almost bending herself double at the sight of the man upon the ground who was beginning to show at least some signs of movement. Her deep bellied laughter rose into the air, dissolving any vision of gentle femininity, as Aurora half expected some soft, breathy giggle or even a gasp of horror. Yet instead the young woman seemed not to care who heard her or what she looked like overcome by mirth, as she was now almost on the ground herself in her laughter, clutched her stomach and pointed helplessly at the grumbling mud soaked figure, unable to put her humour at the situation into words. The mud covered figure did not seemed to share her humour at the situation, "Do not laugh so! Look at me! Tis not funny in the slightest Meril" he was covered in raw egg and mud, and and the splashes of red staining his cheeks spoke of his brimming embarrassment and anger at his situation, which made quite a sight. Aurora to her own horror, felt her mouth begin to pull itself into the foreignness of a smile at the sight. She did try to suppress it, but the scene playing out before her, and the woman infectious laughter was something even Aurora's long unused sense of humour couldn't ignore. "Oh its very funny Haedirn, great scout of the Dúnedain! Bested by a young girl with a basket of egg, oh if only Baranor could see the sight of you now!" the mere thought seemed to set the young woman, Meril off again into loud peels of laughter, until the addition of another voice, seemed to sober her up as quickly as it had come. "He does" turning swiftly Aurora saw the towering figure of Baranor standing with his muscular arms crossed over a barrel like chest, and a fiercely disapproving frown set on his lips as he viewed the scene before him, and she felt her heart drop.

"Uncle" the man tried to stand but in his haste tripped over the basket once again, though this fall, not only broke another loud laugh from Meril, but also tore a soft laugh from Aurora at the ungainly sight, the man Haedirn made. Lifting himself once more from the ground with a thunderous expression, Haedirn paused for a moment, as he caught his usually stern faced uncle show an expression of rare warmth, which seemed to lift years from him, the sight had left the scathing comment unsaid on the tip of his tongue. Years as a Ranger had hardened Baranor into the stern faced man that he had known all his life, and taken much of the happiness Haedirn had remembered of his uncle from his youth. Yet, as the years pass, little by little, that joy and happiness had turned to sternness and bitterness. Yet here he was, looking upon the giggling girl with such a look he never thought his uncle could be capable of having upon his face once more. It was then, that Haedirn realized who this young girl had to be. The stranger which Hûreth had taken in near half a year past now. The young women it was said Lord Aragorn and Mithandir had saved from the captivity of the servants of the Witch-king. The one, idle tongues spoke of in pitiful whispers, yet grateful it had not been their daughters or sisters. The girl who had never ventured from the safety of Hûreth's home, since she had been left in her care. Until now, it seemed. "Do stop playing in the mud like a boy Haedirn" his uncle bid with a smile, as he beckoned the girl towards him and she did so with only the slightest apprehension, though the faint hint of her smile still lingered upon the corners of her lips.

"Let me introduce you" he told her softy, placing a comforting hand on a small shoulder, before waving the other two forward. Meril came forward first still tittering to herself, more than happy to be introduced to the girl which had the small villages in tangles over her identity "I am Meril daughter of the town's blacksmith, Galdan. I am pleased to meet anyone who can bring that fool to the ground" she said, as she threw a teasing smile over her shoulder to a still grumbling Haedirn, who had by this point pulled himself from the ground, giving the basket a wide berth. He returned Meril's smile with a glare of his own as he tried to brush some of the dirt and egg from himself with little success "I am Haedirn, Baranor's nephew" he said reluctantly, as he offered a reluctant bow. His dark hair clung to his face by egg and mud, giving him a slight comical appearance if Meril's snort of laughter was to go by. And with an encouraging nudge from Baranor, Aurora dropped herself into a clumsy curtsy, still feeling uncomfortable with the unfamiliar action, though Hureth would not hear of just shaking hands in greeting, and as such Aurora had found herself been drilling in proper medieval like mannerisms, along with her list of chores. "I'm Aurora. I'm sorry, about-" here she waved a hand vaguely to the egg covered ground and the broken basket, before letting it fall limply to her side once more "you startled me" her voice was barely a whisper to the winds, and her pale cheek grew red in embarrassment at the admission. But Meril laughed merrily and threaded her arm through a startled Aurora's, ignoring the smaller woman's flinch at the sudden contact and the resulting wide-eyed stare. "Fear not Aurora, Haedirn needs to learn some humility from someone. Tis a trait he lacks significantly in and one I have failed to teach him" she said with a toss of her dark head, her smile never faltering, even when receiving death glares from the man in question and continued on regardless.

"Come I shall return with you, and myself and Haedirn will take the blame for the loss of Hûreth fine chicken eggs and basket" with that said she then proceeded to pull a shell shocked Aurora behind her. Who could do little more than mouth her protests wordlessly as she could not get a word in over the continuous chatter of Meril, who did not give pauses long enough for her new companion to place her own word in edge way even if she had been able to. Haedirn trailed behind, speaking of his wealth of humility and lack of responsibility for the loss of the eggs and basket which had been needlessly thrown at his unsuspecting head with every intention of hitting him, over the voice of Meril. A chuckling Baranor bringing up the rear of their strange group, as he picked up the forgotten basket in passing, as her followed behind the three young ones. He looked forward to seeing their tongue lashing which Hûreth would more than likely give when she saw the lack of eggs and her broken basket on top of it all, and for once it would not be him at the other end of her triad!

* * *

Shaking the stray hairs that had some how managed to fall into her eyes as they had escaped once more from the plait which had been threatening to unravel all morning. And being as she had no hand to spare to push the annoying strands back once more, she had resorted to shaking her head like a dog to get rid of the annoying tickling. It was a rare occasion that Aurora almost wished dearly for her short hair, even though at the time there was nothing she missed more than her long hair. As the saying went, _'the grass is always greener on the side'_ and no truer words had ever been spoken, except maybe, '_be careful for what you wish for,'_ that is.

The long list of items Hûreth had listed off to her earlier this morning, as she rushed out to one of the Rangers homes as he having returned injured, though thankfully not badly enough to warrant to stay within her own home. Leaving Aurora to collect all that they would need from the marketplace, all of which now rested within the fraying wicker basket in which resting precariously in her arms, she dearly hoped it would last until she got home. She could swear that both herself, and Hûreth went through more wicker baskets than anyone else, then again, as Hûreth liked to point out to her, that until Aurora had come into her home, she had the same wicker basket for nearly 15 years, and now they barely lasted a month if they were lucky. Not that Aurora knew how she broke the baskets; they just didn't ever seem to be sturdy enough.

The world Aurora now found herself living within, still seemed so strange to her even after all this time and during some quieter moments she found herself realizing quite disbelieving, that she was living within a book. Which seemed so strange to eve think it, let alone believe it, especially as she had been living here, meeting people as real to her as she was, and seeing things which she had never had thought possible, it was almost like dreams walking in waking life. And as much as she wished time could stop, and let her have a moment to take it all in, but time didn't seem to work that way, even within a book and Aurora could do nothing but just to just continue forward, making her way through the world in her the best she could in her own way. Which seemed to included becoming Hûreth's pack horse. "She does this every week! I think she does it just to see me struggle up the road to be honest, bet it gives her a merry little laugh at the sight of me" she mumbled sourly to herself, tossing her head once more but the stubborn strands feel right back to where they had been. That too only seemed to add to the building agitation that going into the market had placed in her today, though the fear was not as crippling to her as it once was, yet it was still there. Especially when faced with the press of the crowds which seemed to come out on market day without fail, especially when facing it alone. Unfortunately, Meril who normally accompany her into the market was not waiting for her outside The Seven Swords Inn, the town's only inn, that morning as had been their custom since Hûreth had begun to sending Aurora to the market in her place for her little 'errands' in normal speak such a word translated in 'an absurdly long shopping list'.

"Or maybe you have yet to learn how to do the task right, my friend" the light teasing voice came from somewhere behind her, and with a soft squeak of surprise, Aurora near upended her basket on the ground when she spun to glare at the laughing girl who stood a few feet behind her. Holding her own basket much more securely in her arms than Aurora, and she even had the gail to as grin impishly back at the furious face of Aurora. "That wasn't funny Meril, Hûreth would have had my hide if I dropped this all over the ground! - Again" the pair stared silently at each other, Meril attempting to look repenting for her actions, and Aurora attempting to calm her still furiously beating heart after the fright her friend had given her. Though it did not take long before both woman burst into loud peals of laughter and it was a while before either could settle down long enough to even think of beginning to walk once again. Aurora knew the walk by heart now, having walked it so many times now over the years and so instead of watching the path ahead she turned her attention on to more serious matter. Tilting her head back, so she could better see Meril's face, cursing her friend and her absurd height in her mind, even as she demanded "Why weren't you at The Seven Swords this morning? I didn't even see you in the market today but apparently you were there" she looked pointly here at the basket of fresh goods in Meril's basket "So tell me, where were have you been hiding and why?" She asked her much taller friend, raising her eyebrow in question, a trait she had picked up from Baranor over time spent with the Ranger over the years, Húreth told her constantly it was not a becoming action. Though Aurora ignored the woman's complaints, she knew Húreth found the gesture becoming enough upon the Ranger's face – not that she would tell the Healer she had noticed the older woman's lingering gaze, nor the ones returned upon her by the Ranger when her back was turned. It was like her own little drama playing out before her, Aurora knew she shouldn't find amusement in it, but at the same time they were making it harder on themselves than they should.

Aurora's mouth quirked up in a half smile when she watched as Meril's pretty face turned into a painful grimace. "Rýnor" the one word was enough for Aurora to understand the grimace and as to why she had not seen her friend all morning. It was a reason she would accept readily for her friend's avoidance tactics today. Poor Meril! Fighting back the smile that wished to break out, and instead she half forced her face into an answering grimace. She could not help being but feel some sympathy for her friend plight, anyone would wish to avoid Rýnor if they had any sense. "I swear he knows where I am at every turn! And he was following me all morning, telling me all about his terrifying battle with a mountain troll on his last scouting mission! How he managed to single handily beat it, barely escaping with his life" with a roll of her eyes and an irritated huff, Meril clearly gave off the air of someone more than slightly fed up of the unwanted attention placed upon her by the Ranger. Though by this stage, Aurora wasn't able to help herself and let a giggle slip from quivering lips which failed to hold the sound back. Though when Meril's wounded gaze fell on her, Aurora was quick to explain as to why she would have found her friend's obvious plight amusing in the slightest. "I'm not laughing at you Meril. It is just that Baranor tells a different story; to the one Rýnor tells. _Apparently_ Rýnor managed to knock both himself, and poor Dîmaethor out with his spear, and it was nothing more fierce than a mountain goat which surprised him. And not a mountain troll in sight" at this horrified which had overcome Meril's face at her gossip, finally broke what little of her control Aurora had left and she finally let out a full laugh which rang through the lane they walked in. Soon though, Meril's own lips were twitching and was soon joining her friend mirth at the image Aurora had managed to create with her story of Rýnor's bravery, both knowing whose story to believe without question. Their laughter drew both amused and fondly aspirated looks alike towards the young women, most were well used to the merry laughter which seemed to follow in the wake of the two constant companions and welcomed it. Laughter was something becoming a rarity to many now, such was the peril in which the Northern village found themselves in as the days pasted, yet when it came it warmed those who heard it. "Oh, 'Rora! I have not laughed so hard in many a day. Poor Dîmaethor! He did nought to deserve that" Meril said shifting her basket, so she could wipe her tear-streaked face, but once the pair caught the other's gaze they were soon off again. "What are you pair twittering like birds about this time? Which poor soul has become you're amusement for the day?" An amused voice called from just off the side of the winding, little lane, making both young women's attention to turn towards the voice, and two twinkling sets of eyes took in the sight of a tall lounging figure, which leant casually over the tall wooden fence, which ran at either side of the lane. The man was grinning in open amusement at the antics of the two friends, with an open fondness evident in his still youthful face.

Aurora sometimes wondered and had asked Haedirn many a time, how such a talented scout could have his hair falling constantly into his eyes as his was prone to do. Only to be countered by some witty comment in return, not that Aurora would believe any story he fed to her. Yet Aurora would never admit to the man looking so cockily back at them from the lane's edge, that she found the trait quite cute. It would only give the man more reasons to tease her so, and he certainly did not need any more reasons to do so! "Hello Haedirn. The squeals of the girls didn't alert us to your home-coming" Meril teased lightly, as Haedirn's own face turned into a grimace, the softest of pinks staining his cheeks. The statement was true though – Haedirn, whether he wished it or not . or even if he actually noticed at all! – had caught many an eye without trying and his homecomings were greeted with more than a few wishful sighs and firs of giggling. He was what those in her old world, would have deemed, tall, dark and handsome. And that damnable hair even had Aurora fighting the urge to brush it from those teasing grey eyes of his, not that she would ever act upon that little urge! "Do not jest on such things Mer'" he cried in mock horror, before vaulting the tall fence with an enviable ease, before falling into step between the two women "It proves you aren't the slightest bit ladylike in nature". "I think I defiantly prefer you covered in mud, what say you Aurora?" Meril snipped right back at him, while turning a questioning gaze to the other woman, who had caught Haedirn's gaze from the corner of her own eyes. Fighting the blush which threatened to rise to her own cheeks, as Haedirn gave a her a slow, wide smile hoping to win her upon his side of this particular argument. Tearing her gaze back to the path in-front of her once more, before she could once more find her tongue to answer "Y-yes, defiantly better covered in mud – and eggs, it did wonders for you hair". Raising a hand to his heart as if wounded by their words, the only male in their company turned his gaze to the women who walked either side of him with mock hurt covering his features and voice "Meril! Aurora! How can you wound me so? I though we were f_riends_!" Catching Haedirn's gaze once more, Aurora noticed his lips, which were tugging upwards slightly and could feel her own answering before, laughter bubbled forth, setting her two companions off along with her.

The three spoke and laughed about the general gossip which Haedirn had missed during his month long absence and which he pretended not to enjoy hearing, though they knew better. Of the antics of Meril's younger siblings, also of Aurora continuous (and much hated) lessons which Hûreth stuck to religiously, somehow always finding time for them. In turn Haedirn told them some of his travels "Though such talk is not proper for such fine ladies as yourselves. As Hûreth tends to remind me." He teased as he skimmed over a particular skirmish with orcs and the captive they had not managed to save. Though they all knew he skimmed over such things like tales such as that, many did when around Aurora, the topic had become quickly taboo to those who knew her. Though she just smiled reassuring at the man beside her, yet all the same she turned the topic over to the over ardent Rýnor, not feeling the slightest remorse as Haedirn latched upon his newest weapon against Meril's attacks on himself. Before long though, it came to were Meril's path split from their own. "Do call tomorrow Aurora if Hûreth can spare you for the afternoon. We have much still to speak of and I need a plan to divert Rýnor affections from me in all haste"with that she bid her friend's farewell for the day, and with her promise given, Aurora and Haedirn continued on their way.

Without a word, Haedirn quickly took the basket from Aurora arm's, over her protests of being able to manage just fine "I'm no longer that thin, sickly little thing you met years ago Haedirn. I am perfectly capable of carry my own basket" she scolded softly still trying to retake her captured basket from his grasp, though the smile on her lips bellied any real truth behind her words " It is only gentlemanly to help a Lady such as yourself, though I do doubt you deserve it sometimes. As you are the little wench who threw eggs at me, and had me face first in the mud, I almost forgot that was you! Whatever happened to that sweet, quiet little thing? I do dearly miss her" the man asked with a playful grin, as he dodged easily from Aurora's wild grabs to reclaim her basket, though she did managed to give a more serious answer to their light hearted banter. "She is going beyond her own fences now, and into the world once more". Cool grey eyes seemed to study her intently for a long moment as he came to a standstill beside her. Aurora could not fully read the emotions that flickered through his gaze in quick succession before they was gone in a second of coming, leaving Aurora doubting they had been there at all. As Haedirn fell into step once more by her side. "Has she really?" His quiet question broke the comforting silence that had fallen over them, and Aurora took a while to consider the question that she had long been asking herself in the long nights, yet never quite finding an answer. Was she truly getting over the eents which unfolded after her coming? Even now, the time she had spent with the Orcs and Men, was still all to vivid to her, and finding herself still waking some times in the middle of the night thinking that they still had her. Physically, she was healed, in better shape than she ever was. Mentally – she wasn't so sure, but it seemed to becoming clearer with every passing day, as she continued on. "Yes. A little more every day, one step at a time and I'll finally get there someday". Reaching a hand out, to where Aurora's hand hung limply at her side. Haedirn gave it a soft squeeze before letting go, as the pair walked on in silence, each lost within their own thoughts. One day, didn't see as far off as it had been anymore to Aurora, and her heart lightened at her epiphany.

* * *

"Put more force into your right hand, and mind your feet on your advance! Otherwise, you'll over-balance" the yelled commands of Baranor came across the small training grounds, as Aurora once again over balanced, her right knee taking much of the grounds impact sending the shooting pain up to her hip, Aurora didn't know if she gritted her teeth against the shoot of pain or from yelling right back at Baranor. "Come Aurora! You know these steps well enough by now so apply them properly! Now! Again!" Pulling herself stiffly to her feet, huffing with the more than considerable effect it took for her to hauled herself back onto her feet once more and once more placed herself in the guard position, before thrusting her right sword forward, following that through with the second sword, in a slashing upwards arc. Baranor stood a few feet off, pipe in hand and critical gaze zoned solely in on his young pupil, waiting for the moment her foot work went wrong or she relaxed her guard, making Aurora even more determined not to screw up this time around. It had been like this for the past year and a half, when Aurora had first approached the man about beginning the defence lessons and weapon training.

_'You'd never be able to wrestle a twig to the ground and come off the victor' he had told her between booming laughs when Aurora had first broached the subject during their customary evenings by the fire. After that particular reaction she was wishing she hadn't, if this was the reaction she was to be given, she could do well without becoming Baranor's amusement for the night, especially since she had been serious about her request. Hûreth too, had looked up from her work on mending yet another tear in one of Aurora's dresses, with a fond exasperation, as Aurora had thrown herself to her feet in a flash, her hands planted firmly on hips, and grey eyes flashing with a ready fire, with a fury which was something rarely found within the girl. Hûreth gave a soft chuckle, shaking her dark head as she turned her attention back to the dress. Baranor would regret his wording soon enough, and she would not stop his coming tongue-lashing to be given by the younger woman, he fully was deserving of it as far as she was concerned. "I am not asking you to teach me how to wrestle a twig" Aurora ground out through clenched teeth, as she glared heatedly to the still chuckling Ranger, who seemed quite unaware or possibly uncaring of the threat which the 'girl who couldn't wrestle a twig', was moments away from throwing something extremely heavy at his thick skull. "I'm asking you to teach me how to defend myself against Men and Orcs. I won't – I can't let it happen again. Don't demean me Baranor!" fire gave way to her tears, which cooled the once burning fire which had risen in her eyes, it also seemed to sober the older man, who looked at her with that stern face which he seemed to view the whole world from. Always a Ranger. "I won't go easy on you, you will be treated like any man who trained by me" he warned. As if hoping the thought of the harshness of his training would make the young woman falter in her decision, yet she just nodded her head in agreement with his terms, as if she had already been expected them, which she had, thanks to Haedirn's warnings when she had spoken to him of what she wished to do. Aurora raised determined grey eyes to meet his own dark gaze, with a smile which could have rivaled his in grimness. "I hope so, because enemies wouldn't go easy on me either"._

Aurora now knew that it was one thing thinking of it, and another thing entirely doing it and succeeding. Just like when she had found herself in Middle Earth, and all that had come with it,. Well the same could be applied to learning to fight, everything had to be taken into stride, everything had to be learnt in time and with hard work, from the very basics – she wasn't some fairytale character who would lift a weapon and realize she had a raw, previously unknown talent for it. Baranor like his word, never went easy on her because she was a woman, upon the training field she was nothing more than a Ranger in training. In times like today Aurora had a sneaking suspicions that Baranor half hoped that his rough tactics of teaching and a painful body would put his young pupil off her ideas of learning how to fight. Each time Aurora had to disappoint him, as pressed herself harder instead. Even as her body ached and screaming in protest when she did any of her daily chores for Hûreth or did something basic like bending down to pick something from the ground, only to have an unholy fire burn through her muscles. Of course, there were many times when she collapsed in her bed at the end of the day wanting nothing more to give up the training, yet the thought of being vulnerable to an attack again pushed her onwards and the more skill she held with her weapons the more confidence seemed to return to her. That alone was enough to keep Aurora going back to the training fields every day and accepting whatever the Ranger had planned for her that day.

"I know your left arm tires but come, attack with it! You will never able to wield two swords at the same time if your weaker arm is not as able as your right" Baranor's voice called out, bring Aurora back to the present and she tried once more to use her left arm. Placing all her force behind, she could see how much weaker the blow was compared to her right, could feel the extra effort it took her to swing the short sword in that hand, though it was improving – though not quickly enough for her own liking or Baranor's either for that matter. As she went to swing her right arm around in a returning slash against her imaginary opponent, to her shock a sudden resistance met it. The impact shaking the bones the entire way up her arm, knocking her from her mental coaching with as much a jar as the sword that had clashed against her own, the vibrations which ran down, both her arm and swords almost made her grip weaken on her swords hilt. "Focus, now parry it!" Baranor's sheer strength worked against Aurora's own demure size and significance lack of brute strength. The rigorous training over the past year or more had been instilling within her how exactly that size could overcome a much large attacker like Baranor. So when his next strike came, she stepped back upon her back leg swinging herself easily out of the blades path, while catching the tip of his broad-sword on the cross-guard her left sword, allowing the sword to bare much of the brunt of Baranor's attack. Aurora twisted her wrist sharply, parrying from the intended deadly blow, and thrust her right arm forward with as much force as she could muster behind the – hopefully- winning blow. Baranor sword caught her blow with annoying ease, sending the vibrations of the blow through the bones of her arm, right to her shoulder, threatening her grip upon the sword once more. If she let go now, Baranor would win, and with that in mind, Aurora's tightened her grip upon the sword, fighting against the building pressure of Baranor's blade upon hers forcing it away from his body. "You open yourself too much to an attack! Do not cross your feet! Defend and attack!" Twisting her wrist releasing the connected blades, Aurora took a step back – making sure to keep her in the proper stance, and when Baranor's next blow came, she took her weight upon her back foot once more, bringing her away from the incoming blow which would have hit her exposed shoulder, just as she had hoped he would do. Twisting behind him in a fluid movement using her lightness as an advantage against the heavy and less swift body of her opponent, the move would give her just enough leeway she hoped to pull off her plan. It did give her just enough time before she caught the swinging sword that was swung heavily towards her with the forceful turning movements of Baranor with both swords, yet her right sword took the brunt of the blow, and forcing the tip down before lunging herself forward on the top of her left foot putting her whole weight upon her toes, as angling her left sword til its sharp length pressed lightly against Baranor's exposed throat.

Breathing heavily, Aurora looked up at the face of her tutor, whose face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. Taking a step back, allowing her swords to hang loosely by her sides, Aurora waited silently for Baranor to speak. Instead of doing so, she watched in silent confusion as he turned on his heel and walked from her with a word, leaving a perplexed Aurora without a look back. Running an old oiled rag gently over the sword's blade, and only once the blade was once more sheathed safely back in its scabbard with a steely hiss. Only then did Baranor finally choose to address her. "Your techniques and movements are good, I can see an improvement from when you last trained, and you use them well within an actual fight. The use of your size is applied well too. Yet you still allow yourself to be open to an attack more time than I wish to see. You must learn how to protect your body and attack your enemy at the same moment and learn to stop crossing your feet when guarding and retreating". Pushing the hair which had fallen from the ponytail to keep the long strands from her eyes as she trained, Aurora glared back at the Ranger, who was doing nothing to hide the obvious foul temper he was in. "I'm trying! But it hard to force the blade away from me and strike without opening myself! And its not exactly built into me to walk like a crab, when under duress you know" she snipped back. She knew that she left her torso open to an attack but it seemed impossible to parry with a weapon and strike without doing so, even after a year of work and it actually extremely hard to remember to walk sideways during a fight, it wasn't _naturall_y ingrained within anyone to walk like a crab for god's sake! And Baranor spoke as if it were the easiest thing in the world to remember. "Then learn or give up! They are your only options, do not waste my time" he snapped right back, towering over her small height with a single step. Expression darkening into of thundering rage, making Aurora recoil from him, yet he did not seem to notice the slight shadow of fear which entered her eyes as he when on, taking a step forward to every to took back from his stalking figure. "For an enemy will be waiting for such a moment, you are small Aurora, and as such your parry can be overcome without much trouble. Use what you know of swordplay and of your own strengths. By the Valar, use your instincts! Use them and do not run from them!" he stressed, and then opening his mouth as if to say more, he instead chose to remain silent on the matter as he viewing the young woman trying the not seem as if she was cowering from him. With a heavy sigh Baranor rubbed his face tiredly before waving hand in a dismissal signal. "We are done here today, clean your swords and go home" with his parting Baranor made a swift retreat in the direction of his own home, leaving a slightly shaking Aurora behind, though if the shakes were from fear or anger, Aurora couldn't even be sure, but she knew annoyance at the mans attitude was there. What was his problem?

Growling in at her own frustrations of todays training session and her tutors foul mood, she stomped her way over to her own cleaning rag, muttering angrily under her breath the whole time as she yanked the cleaning rag over the blades in angry sweeps. Pointly ignoring the looks of the other Ranger's who were stood within the training field today also, as they watched on inconspicuously at what had just played out before them. Even with her annoyance at Baranor, she made herself clean her blade with gentler strokes. It wouldn't do it anger the already angry man further if her blades suffered from her ill temper, or her hands for that matter, and knowing Baranor as she did, he would not take kindly to any ill attention or lack of care when seeing to the well keeping of her weapons. Apparently to a warrior they were an extension of their limbs or some such nonsense like that. As her strokes became slower and more deliberate, Aurora let her mind wander what had just happened, Baranor had been in his mood for a few weeks now it had not been the first instance which a training session had ended as today's had. The man seemed to be taking his ill temper out on her, Aurora thought sourly, or at least she seemed to be getting the most of it and it was completely unfair! She'd tell that to anyone who asked and all. Finally with a sigh of her own, Aurora rose her gaze to the blazing sun as if would have the answer to Baranor's bad temper. She had to head back to Hûreth soon for their afternoon lessons as well, or she'd be getting it from the Healer as well as from Baranor, and one scolding a day was all she could handle. With a last heavy sigh as if she felt the sudden weight of the world on her shoulders. Aurora sheathed both her swords and with one last glaring look in the direction Baranor had stormed off in, Aurora turned on her heel towards her own home, with a huff. Her dark hair blazing out behind her with her long, angry strides, there was no-one to say that she too couldn't storm off in an unnecessary rage and hers wasn't even unnecessary. Needless to say, those who crossed her war path, soon removed themselves from it.

* * *

(AN- Re-edited, 08/08/2011.)

**Names**

Meril – (S) Rose

Haedirn – (S) Remote Watcher

Rynor- (S) Hound

Dîmaethor – (S) Silent Warrior


	9. Chapter 8 Paths Lost

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_"Few can foresee whither their road will lead them, till they come to its end."_

_~J.R.R Tolkien, The Two Towers, Chapter 5 , The White Rider ~_

* * *

The last days of summer were quickly fading into the colours that told of autumns coming. Yet the days they had left were blessed with fair weather and unexpected heat, something which was a rarity for places settled as far north as Dûndolen, who's villagers were more used to mild warmth and slightly less rainy weather for their summers before the harshness of winter was upon them. As such, those who could spare the moments made use of such days, and even those that could not, made a point of doing any tasks that would require them to take the short trip to the river so they could dip their feet within its cool currents. Aurora however was one of them.

"Aurora child are you listening to a word that I say?" It was the annoyed tone, which had finally slipped into Húreth's voice which finally brought Aurora from her daydreams. Forcing herself to turn her gaze from the kitchen window, and the view of the beautiful day outside only to attempt to focus her attention once more onto the now very annoyed face of Húreth only to have it slip back towards the window with a wistful sigh. She couldn't help but wish to be out there, enjoying the lovely day outside, instead of being suck within the house. '_Just like being back in school'_ she thought dully to herself as she turned her guilty gaze back onto the less than amused face of Hûreth who was seated opposite her. "I wish to be enjoying the day as much as you Aurora, but we have lessons and the quicker they are done, the sooner we may yet get to enjoy such a day" she told the younger woman sternly, before turning her gaze pack upon the worn book which lay open on the table before her. "Now, _Man i eneth lîn?__" _Giving one last longing look to the world outside Aurora forced herself to answer Húreth's question. "_Im-_" but was quickly cut off, "Answer it formally Aurora! Focus", Aurora turned her attention back onto Hûreth once more, while trying to remember the formal phasing which she had learnt when they had begun such lessons, "_En- En- Eneth_ something, God what is it. Ah! _I eneth nîn_ Aurora" when Hureth's nod came, breathing a sigh of relief at having guessed at least something right today, Aurora attempted to sink as far as she could into the straight-backed wooden chair. Language had never been a strong point for her, she failed 4 years of German and still wasn't completely sure how she got her G.C.S.E in it at the end of it all, maybe her teacher just felt sorry for her at the very end of it all. Sindarin was proving to be the same, it was slow, demanding work but since most slipped into the language during conversation, it had to be learnt, as she couldn't spend all her life staring blankly at people – apparently it was rude, or so sats Hureth. That however didn't mean Aurora had to _like_ the lessons, especially on days like these, when informal verse formal language was so low down on her important list, that it didn't even feature. "_Mae garnen. _If you were traveling how do you ask -" Húreth praised before moving on, though she didn't get far. As Aurora, having let her gaze wander back to the window once more, unable to help herself, saw a figure striding towards the house with long purposeful strides, though it was not until they came from beneath the shadows of the trees that recognition hit her, making her straighten in her chair almost at once.

"Aragorn!" and in a instant found herself jumping to her feet, and racing down the path towards the approaching Ranger with more energy than she had showed all day. Not stopping in her sprint til the solid body of Aragorn stopped her momentum for her, as she flung her arms about him. It had been many months since he had last ventured to Dûndolen, though such time was short compared to his normal lapses in his sparse visits. Aurora could easily count on her fingers, if she felt inclined to count how many times before that he had ventured back, but no matter his business, he made time to see to the young girl which he had rescued all those years ago. "_Mae_ _g'ovannen_, Aurora" he greeted warmly, returned her embrace lightly. The corners of his eyes crinkling with the smile that tugged upon his lips as he gazed down upon the upturned face, which shone with such joy and contentment. Such a sight gladdened his heart, in his earlier visits he had feared the cruelty she had suffered was too deep, and too lasting for her to over-come, yet as the years went on, and the sparse trips he had managed back north he had seen a change, slow as it was, yet a change all the same. Gone now was the timid little creature who stared at him with wide fearful eyes from behind the unmoving, protective barrier that was Baranor. Gone too was the young woman who dared not speak if not asked to do so, and when she did speak it was in such a whispery voice that even the wind would have whisked the sound before it was heard. No, those days were long gone and Aurora had come leaps and bounds from her darker days, now a face which once held such shuttered shadows, was now open and warm, which sparkling eyes inclined to see the world about her. Aragorn could not help worry however, that the task which Gandalf had asked of him might yet destroy all of this, robbing her of the joy, which lit her face in such a way now, shuttering it once more. "My Lord Aragorn, welcome" the intrusion of Hureth's voice broke Aragorn from his musings, and his gaze cleared enough to note her presence for the first time in the little garden. "Hureth. _Suil, _I hope I find you well?" he greeted with a slight incline of his head, his smile dimming as he looked upon the elder woman standing by the house's door.

The woman's shrewd gaze swept over his face, as her face tightened as was her custom when he ventured to her home, Gandalf words forever ringing in her mind on each such visit. Speaking of a time in which Aurora may have to leave her, of when Lord Aragorn would take her away from here. As such the presence of the man brought her nothing but a deep lingering dread that would not lift until he once more departed, leaving Aurora once more within Hûreth's care, and for her to breathe easy for another while. "Indeed you find us both in the best of health My Lord" the answer was polite enough but no more than that. As it would not do to allow her uncertainty and worry rule her tongue and just send her Chieftain from her doorstep as she dearly wished to do, yet neither did she wish to engage in needless small talk, done merely for politeness sake, nor with as much warmth as Aurora had greeted him with. Questions which had came unbidden to her mind from the first moment when Aurora had raced towards him and yet ones she may never get the answers until or even if Aragorn choice to answer them and she knew better than most the Ranger's skill at avoiding questions he did not wish to give answer too. "Why are you here Aragorn, you told me you wouldn't be able to come back for at least a year and its barely been 3 months since you left" Aurora spoke up, her gaze shimmering with curiosity as she stared unwavering at Aragorn, wanting patiently for her question to be answered. As she pulled herself free of their loose embrace so she could better see his face, as she waited patiently, or as patiently as Aurora could, for her answers. Thankfulness for Aurora washed over Hûreth when the child spoke her question. As it was a prominent one within her own mind, and whilst she could not bring herself to question Aragorn so boldly when it was not her place to do so, Aurora held none of these worries and just asked her questions and normally expected to be answered. No matter whom her curiosity was directed towards and she was normally indulged. "I did believe that I would be unable to come any sooner, yet business has arisen here and as such had hastened my return" Aragorn returned easily, ruffling Aurora's hair before stepping by her, ignoring her squalls of indignation and her panicking attempts to fix the damage Aragorn's ruffling had cause. Such a sight gave way to a flickering fond smile upon Hûreth's face, that fell just as quick as she caught the somber gaze of Aragorn. The gentle expression which he held when greeting Aurora was gone now, and she knew at once with whom his business was with though he spoke it none the less "Hûreth, if I may take some of your time. My business I fear is with you, regarding Aurora" his voice was soft, as to not rouse the attentions of the woman in question. Cold dread settled fully within the ageing Healer stomach at the whispered words, the moment she had feared for 3 years had finally came. Her gaze turned to where Aurora had been last, only to find it empty of the girl. She stood now by the gate now whilst she spoke with young Meril, the pair laughing over some thing or another, as were her little brother and sister, each seeming to be talking just as animatedly as their elder sibling. Aurora's hopeful gaze turned towards her suddenly, giving a good impression of that old hound of Duvain's when it wanted the table scrapes "Hureth, Meril is taking Glíwen and Rínor down to the lake" her tone hopeful, and the unasked question hanging in the air, as her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. It took more effort than Hureth would ever admit to, to force the smile back onto her face before she answered her wards unasked question, '_there is no need to worry her, it may be nothing'_ she told herself as she sent a gleeful Aurora on her way. The foursome's laughter carrying on the warm afternoon's breeze, it wasn't till that had faded did Hûreth finally turn her attention back to the man standing silently behind her, as he quietly watched their exchange before it once more focused upon the Healer. "You wish to speak with me My Lord, then speak" her voice tight, and her eyes a cool as ice.

The Riverbank was buzzing with noise and activity. Dotted along its banks women knelt with baskets of clothing by their sides as they spoke to one another, whilst keeping a sharp eye on their young children who had ventured into the shallowest places of the river splashing one another with gleeful laughter. Ignoring their mother's shouts for them to not wade out to far, too much was this rare treat given to them. Men huddled amongst themselves, tunic sleeve rolled up and lit pipes in their hands still within their hands, even with the heat. As they spoke of dark matters, which did not seem as daunting whilst the afternoon sun shone down upon them, as from the corner of their eyes they watched a sparring pair of young boys who wished to impress their elders, who kept breaking themselves off to shout instructions towards them. Watching this all from her own place upon the banks, as she kicked her bare feet into the cool water, Aurora found herself getting lost within her own thoughts. Though Aragorn and Hûreth did not think that she had noticed, it didn't take a very sharp person to realize to underlying tension between the pair in the garden today. Not only that, but Aurora had noticed a strain behind the Ranger's eyes even as he had smiled at her, though none would have noticed if he did not want it to be so. Yet Aurora had been looking for it, as it was so strange for him to turn up so unexpectedly it wasn't really in his character to be where he wasn't supposed to be if it were very important for one reason or another. So whatever business did he have with Hûreth, was not only business which created such an open hostility from the more than mild mannered Healer, meaning she new what it was but it also had to very important to pull Aragorn here sooner than expected, if Aurora was guessing was right.

* * *

The gentle splashing of her feet, had soon turned into vicious kicks at the direction of her thoughts, which sent the cool water arching into the air and the water still within the water to send ripples far into the center, destroying the river rare calmness, a calmness which was also not found within her own mind. Instead of enjoying herself like those around her and how she had wanted to do so not even an hour ago, she now sat apart from the infectious cheer and brightened faces something much different from their normal stern countenance. Aurora instead found herself locked within her own thoughts, trying to remember, as though it had been years since she had last read the books, or even seen the films, still quite a bit of useless information on her favourite stories remained fresh within her mind. Like Gollum had been captured and placed into the care of the Mirkwood Elves in March of this year, granted he didn't _stay_ captured for long but that information was not known to Aragorn for the time being. And there was no great task which pulled him elsewhere until he met Frodo Baggins in Bree with his little band of Hobbits next month. At least she didn't remember there to be anything, not that everything was written in the books, but still if it had been important like what she thought Aragorn's visit today was, it would have been mentioned, which once more raised the question to his business with no more answers for her. Letting out a heavy sigh Aurora tipped her head back until the only thing she could see was the vast blue skies above her, yet they too seemed not to hold the answers which she sought to this new trouble plaguing her mind.

"What could possibly vex you so on such a day my friend?" the soft questioning voice from beside her, did not startle Aurora as it might once have done, she found herself far to used to Meril sudden appearances now, and so it was still the sky which Aurora found herself answering rather than the woman sitting beside her. "Aragorn's here", with a frown tugging her dark brows down, Meril turned her watchful gaze to face the troubled face of her friend and silently rose a questioning brow " And that has you worried? Normally you welcome the visits that Lord Aragorn can make, after all his last visit was but a few months past". Rolling her head to the side, Aurora finally looked upon her tall friend, with another soft sigh before answering. "Yes, but he has business with Hûreth and I don't know why. Its annoying me", though the admission was only met with a deeper frown from the normally jovial Meril "It should not. Aurora, Lord Aragorn's business with Hûreth is his own. You have never questioned it before and I urge you not to start now". Turning her gaze back towards the clear skies Aurora knew Meril was right, yet still something shadowed her mind, whatever had brought Aragorn here was important and urgent, and if it did have something to do with the fast approaching war, it would have been within the books somewhere, wouldn't it? "Lay it to rest Aurora, if you are to know, then you shall. But do not dwell upon it, you only ask for troubling doing so". Lowering her eyes once more she did take in the council of Meril, more to do with the odd note of gravity which had entered the older woman's voice more than anything. Maybe Meril was right, yet still Aurora could not bring herself to promise to leave the mystery alone, yet she no longer spoke her worries aloud, especially the sinking feeling which had been growing, no matter how irrational it was to believe that the business that was being discussed would affect her in any way. Moments later when Gilwn and Rinor dragged them into the river moments with their dress hems tied securely to their belts as they played with the younger children, and Aurora found herself pushing her cares and worries to the back of her mind for now. There really was no reason for it to affect her, no matter what business Aragorn had with Hureth.

* * *

With a final wave to the three figures of Meril, Gilwen and Rinor as they disappeared over the crest of the hill, with little Rinor half asleep as he walked, leaning heavily upon Meril's side. Aurora could not help the smile, which lingered contentedly on her lips, after its gloomy beginning, the afternoon had been fun, as the four splashed about in the water with many of the other children and some not so young. Duvain, a Ranger who would not longer wander far into the wilds, had taken up the rest of fading afternoon telling her stories of Rangers deeds within the Wilds of the North, joint by many of the older Rangers own inputs. She had always enjoyed his tales, though the longing in his voice when he spoke past deeds and adventures, told of how he longed to walk once more on the unpaved paths of the Wild, protecting his people from the Shadow. '_It is all we know, granted yes of course we farm, and do husbandry, we know the trades as any other would learn. But it's in our blood Aurora, in our very being to fight the rising Shadow to protect the ones within the long forgotten lands of our Fathers, from the evil which has been allowed to nurture and grow. Yet one day Aurora, mark my words, we will walk from under this Shadow and into the light, and our Kingdom long lost will rise once again'. _Nevertheless, it had managed to taken her mind off the matter with Aragorn and Hûreth for a few short hours.

Shaking her head, berating herself for letting her thoughts drift back to that particular train of thought. Meril was right though; she shouldn't dwell of someone else's business no matter how mad it drove her not knowing. So turning on her heel she begin to head back home, before Hureth began to worry, it was long past dinner now. Something though blocked her way, and Aurora barely stifled the shriek that rose in her throat, letting her hand flutter to her throat where she felt the thunderous beating of her heart. The tall figure which stood close behind her had startled her, yet recognition soon swept over her, at the sight of an annoyingly amused smile which played across his mouth "Haedirn" though instead of the growl she had been going for in her mind, it came out almost breathless whine, as her heart still seemed to be lodged in her throat, clearing her throat Aurora was glad to hear that her voice seemed stronger, and less embarrassedly breathy "Do you enjoy frightening the life out of me? Because you do it to often not to find it funny" her demand instead of being met with even the slightest flicker of remorse, instead seemed to amuse the man before her even more. As the smile seemed to only widen, showing a flash of teeth, "Its all in your expressions Aurora, you make it far to easy" he teased lightly, and while Aurora spluttered and attempted to find a come back for that particular jab, Haedirn had suddenly appeared at her side was already guiding her towards home. A silence seem to have settled over them though there was nothing oppressing about it, as they both enjoyed the last of the fading days warmth. However, the good weather was more than likely to be as fleeting as their silence.

" Lord Aragorn has returned to the village then?" staring slightly from her thoughts, Aurora found herself nodding her head as she answered "yes, he returned today. He has business with Hûreth from what I can tell", "He is a wise man, a good Chieftain. He has never lead our people astray" it was the tone of his voice, more than anything which made Aurora's feet falter. For someone as cheerful and warm as Haedirn, even with his hard life as a Northern Ranger, bitterness and suspicion was not yet so engrained within the young man as many Ranger, young and old. Yet in his voice now, Aurora could hear nothing but a dull acceptance, and a tiredness she had never heard before. Sending a chill down her spine, even as she asked "Haedirn, what's wrong?" Half of her did not want to know, not really, for anything which could take the warmth and vitality from the man before her now, it didn't bode well and for the first time in their friendship, it really hit her exactly who this man was. Haedirn was a Dundain Ranger, and for the first time he truly looked the part, grim-faced and solemn, as he stared at her silently back at her, as if trying to find the right words. He was showing nothing to her, as she let her worried eyes skimmed over the harsh lines of his face, trying to see if he would give anything away, yet nothing did. "Lord Aragorn has come seeking more men to go into the Southern area of Eriador, particularly one area, those native to it call it The Shire. He wishes for a new guard to join the one only already in place there as soon as possible. We leave tomorrow". Her heart seemed to stop beating for that one moment at that one little sentence. It would seem insignificant to everyone else, something which was common now, the coming and going of their men, a doubling guard was not uncommon in these times. However, to Aurora it meant something entirely different. Having rerun every date in her mind only a few hours ago, Aurora knew that the day the Hobbits leave for Buckland, was the same day that the Nazgûl would arrive in The Shire, killing and injuring a few Rangers who defended the land unknown to the much tinier race, a few days before. The fear within her seemed to almost cut the breath entirely from her, leaving her gasping for even the smallest hint of air.

"Aurora? What troubles you?" breaking from her own panicking mind with a sudden jolt, Aurora's eyes flew into the worried face of Haedirn. "Haedirn, your not really accepting it, are you? You're only back from a guard" at any other time the fear and worry which shook her voice now, making it crack and come out in a panicked shrill, would have made her cringe with embarrassment. Yet all she could think of now was that Haedirn would say that he wasn't going to be one of the men who would be going. Yet her pleas seemed to go unanswered, as he shook his head "It is my duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves from the Shadow, you know this. They are peaceful, unwarlike folk Aurora. Cheery and good-willed so others have said, they have not yet been touched by the Evil that has polluted the rest of these lands. And that is far to precious a thing in these time, to not wish to protect it" he explained it gently to the clearly panicking woman before him and though Aurora knew this to be true, the fear of losing Haedirn, placed a terror she had not felt in so long to settled in the pit of her stomach. Not allowing her to see any sense beyond that fear, silencing everything but her own selfish desire to keep him safe, as he had once done when she had first came to the village, when he, Meril, Hûreth and Baranor had dragged her from her own paralyzing fears of her captivity and make her feel safe once again.

In the long moment of silence, Haedirn had once more strolled back to when she had stood frozen to the spot, and urged her once more gently forward. His voice laced with a false cheer than even in her own whirling mind could see through "Anyway I doubt I shall be gone long, a dull guard it shall be more than likely, but we must do as we are bidden to and The Shire is quite a few leagues in size. I shall have nothing to tell you but tales of hearty fellows who's food and good cheer will have us all wishing to partake in, yet unable to reveal ourselves to do so, such will be our woes. And so in the end, we will come home tired and very hungry so you must learn some wonderful dishes for my return to cheer my spirits after such cruel taunting" he warned, yet not even his light-hearted jest could raise a smile from his silent companion to lost within her own troubled thoughts.

And that was how he left her, standing by Hûreth garden gate. She had made an attempt to grab hold of his tunic as he turned towards the road, yet it slipped through her numb fingers as if it were nothing more than water, and she could only watch. Even as her mouth opened as if trying to shout out, yet no sound was came forth, and in the end all she could do was watched silently as that figure fade from her sight. What had stopped her from pleading with him to stay or even forewarn him of the dangers he was walking into, she wasn't sure. But how could she even in her most selfish thoughts, could she try to spare Haedirn alone, not when there were a number of other men who had families and loved ones that would be waiting for them, to come home. And in some small almost silent place within her mind, Aurora did know that the lucky ones that were to survive the Nazgûl were important towards the story, important in telling Gandalf what had happened. Closing her eyes in pain at the choice that had been before her, Aurora missed the last glimpse of Haedirn as he passed over the crest of the hill. Losing her last chance to change his fate – one path had been made and another had been lost.

The choice was made, be it her will or not, no matter how painful or happy the outcome, that Haedirn's path would now lead him, as in her heart Aurora knew that she had pasted onto another path separate from his now, and as of yet she could not see whither they would ever come together again. Though she could hope, and pray that he would come home again. She knew that she could not stand beside his burning pyre, she had seen to many already, she could not bare to stand to see his burn as well.

Looking one last time to where she had last seen him. Aurora turned on her heel and dimly made her way towards the warm glow of the kitchen where Hûreth was more than likely waiting anxiety for her return.

* * *

"She is finally happy, so why destroy that?" Slamming her hand down on the wooden table top, Hûreth settled blazing eyes upon her lord and chieftain, yet his title mattered little to her at present, as she damned propriety at this moment. For she saw nothing at that moment, but a man who was trying to take a girl – a girl whom she had come to view as a daughter, from her, taking her from the safety of her home and those who would not hesitate to place themselves in harms way to protect her if the need arose. Instead wishing to throw Aurora into the world beyond that, a world of uncertainty and fear, Hûreth knew that she could not protect Aurora if she went thus and that thought did not sit well with her.

Aragon looked upon the woman who stood before him, her face a mask of motherly fury, _'it is like taunting a mother wolf',_he mused to himself as he sat silently through the Healers rant. A dangerous and foolish task, yet Gandalf had wished this task to be done and though Aragorn too did not see the wisdom within the Wizard's council on this matter, he would do as bidden, the Grey Wizard was rarely wrong and the Ranger hoped that in this matter it proved to be as such as well. ="I understand that you fear for her, but believe me Hûreth. I would have no more harm befall her than you would have. Yet Gandalf bids for her to come to Imaldris and so go she must" he tried to reason with the woman, yet in the end it seemed only to incense her even more "If you cared, for her safe keeping My Lord Aragorn, you would leave well enough alone and know that you should leave her where she is! Here, she is safe amongst her own people, the same cannot be said if she were amongst the Elves, why would any Elf care for her wellbeing? What is she to them but another silly mortal. Also, the prospect of marriage is open to her here, a wish of any young woman of age! You cannot deny her that right" this comment made Aragorn raise a dark brow questionably, as he lent forward within his chair." And as such had any man came forward to court her? Even then Hureth, times are not peaceful enough for that. How would Aurora truly cope if by some cruel fate she were to be widowed?" he questioned the Healer, brows raised in question. He for one doubted that Aurora was ready for such an emotional blow, friends and acquaintances she had already seen burn upon their funeral pyres, and though that wounded her spirit, he feared how much she would grieve if she were to watch a husband succumb to such a fate. The Healer remained silent at his words and so he spoke once again, his voice gentling now "No Ranger can make the stability you wish for her Hûreth, of this you should know. Especially not in the times upon us, more of our numbers than we can account are lost to us now. A deeper hurt can only come to her if she chose that path now" sighing softly Aragorn leant back within his chair, a look of deep thought crossing his face before he spoke once more, choosing his words with care.

"Did Gandalf ever speak to you that night we brought Aurora to your door Hûreth? Of the knowledge, Aurora held?" There was much of that particular night that Hûreth would choose to forget yet could not. As she knew, Aurora wished for those same hopes. Though she did remember the fever wrecked body, and the keening pleas for mercy from enemies long gone from her sight, of memories long dead and a face which brought them back, and the possibilities, that Gandalf spoke of, the child of ones long lost to the world. to their loved ones. Yes, she remembered he spoke of a child whose heritage many could only dream of laying claim to, through one way or another, for good or for ill. Yet to what exactly Aragorn was speaking of now, she wasn't sure. Feeling the rage leave her body, seemed to leave Hûreth feeling nothing but tired and worn, as she finally took her seat opposite an equally as exhausted looking Aragorn, and she waited silently for the man to gather his thoughts, and abate her confusion, and newest mystery that Aurora had brought to her mind and more than likely adding more grey hair to her slowly greying head. At length finally he did speak, leaning forward and lowering his voice, as if expecting someone to be listening "Aurora knows much. Of the beginning of this world, and some of its more epic tales, though, among them is tales that should not be known too anyone, which cannot be known. In particular, information that if fallen into the wrong hands, it could bring about the end of all we know and have fought for" he voice was low and urgent, in his need for her to understand of which he spoke of. Hûreth though hearing him, was unable to understand his true meaning of his riddles and she told him such, "I will speak as plainly as I can then, though I cannot tell all" he warned wearily "Aurora knows of what lies before us in this coming Darkness. Of His plans and of the war we all know lies before us now. Not like the small glimpses of foresight, but detailed knowledge of every ploy by either side and of battles, she has the dates and outcomes of them all. If she were to be found-", he left the words unsaid yet Hûreth heard the unspoken words all the same, no matter how unspoken they were. As she sunk back into her chair, boneless, her mind racing yet blank all at once "It would spell our doom". Nodding his head sagely, Aragorn settled back into his chair, his mouth pressed into a harsh, thin line.

"Yes. And as such Gandalf wishes for her to be brought to Imaldris, he feels now is the only opening we have to do as such, the only time safe enough to attempt such a move with her without to much notice. The war has begun now in earnest, as you know. As such Aurora needs to be hidden from His sights and that of His spies. I will not have her fall once more into the hands of Shadow. I do not think I could bare such a fate for her, especially if they knew of her knowledge" a fierce looked crossed his face now, and Hûreth could not help but draw back at the sight. Her breathe catching in her throat as the grim faced Ranger before her was no more at that moment, instead before her was like a vision of the Kings of Old, determined and strong within his own will and power, a truly fearful yet inspiring image to behold, here before her sat Isildur's heir. "Then she must go, as pained as I am to let her, and as heavy as my heart will be henceforth. I know she must" Hûreth finally said after a long moment of silence, her heart heavy, yet knowing it would be far heavier if something ill would befall Aurora if she were not to do as the Grey Wizard bid. But the loss of Aurora from her home and life would be keen and not be soothed til she returned.

"I pass her care and well-being to you Aragorn son of Arathorn, and only the Valar can protect you if harm befalls that child whilst under your care, for no Orc nor Balrog will stand in my way of you" she threatened, though the tears in her eyes, she felt ruined her threat. Yet Aragorn took her words to heart, and reaching across the table and grasped her hand tightly in his own. "I swear it. I will protect her and see to her safety as long as she remains with me. This I can promise you faithfully My Lady".

A noise from the door though drew both their attention towards it. In its frame stood a pale, wide eyed Aurora, who's gaze flickered from one to the other, before finally settling upon Hûreth. The sight nearly robbing the healer of her breath at the look of betrayal and hurt, which shone in those bright eyes, as she stood bracing her hand against the door frame, as if it were the only thing which was keeping her upright.

"You're sending me away?"

* * *

_Elvish_

_Man i eneth lîn?- _What is your name (formal)

_Im –_I am (Informal)

_I eneth nîn – _My name is

_Mae garnen – _Well done

_Mae g'ovannen – _Well met

_Imaldris – _Rivendell

(As ever hope these translations are right!)

* * *

(A.N – Updated – 15/01/2012 - So embarrassing as it is, not having updating in so long, I forget when I did it last. 3rd year Uni destroys everything outside of Uni work. So now that my exams are here. I'm re-reading and re-working all chapters as a wind down each night. Hopefully with two weeks off after Monday I might get a new chapter up.)


	10. Chapter 9  Leaving and Lingering Fears

Chapter Nine - Leaving and Lingering Fear

* * *

'A man that flies from his fear may find that he has only taken a short cut to meet it.'

~ J.R.R Tolkien , The Children of Hurin , Chapter One, The Childhood of Túrin~

* * *

The morning seemed to come to quickly and to slowly for Aurora. Having spent what seemed like hours doing nothing but toss and turn, throughout the darkest hours of the night, as sleep continued to evade her and she so wanted to sleep. As at least in sleep, it would offer at least a moment's pause from the thoughts and problems that seemed to chase one after another around her mind. Her conversation and worry over her conversation with Haedirn that afternoon plagued her still, and she couldn't decide if her silence was the right thing to do, then again if she had told him everything he would think her mad for claiming to know the future. Her thoughts were not settled by the conversation she walked in upon that evening and what she had heard – Húreth was sending her away, those words all but broken her. The fear that lay all but dormant in her for many months now raised its head once more. Venture from Dûndolen and into the wilds? The thought had been paralyzing. Hardly able to hear Aragorn as he spoke, as they sat around the fireside after dinner and he explained why she must go. Gandalf wished her to be brought to Rivendell, to where she would remain hidden from the sights of the Enemy until the end of the war, or so they hoped. Aragorn did not soften his words or fears for her, '_the possibility of the Enemy knowing of you will only strengthen if you remain here we had feared this and Gandalf believed that moving now was for the best. But this fear is no longer a possibility, in the past few weeks I and other Rangers have heard questions being asked, asked of you Aurora. I know not how they know of you but they know something, I feel more than ever the importance of getting you to the safety of Rivendell in all haste'. _So she was to leave, first making for Bree with Aragorn and then onto Rivendell. Going into danger, just to flee it, because she knew what was going to happen once they reached Bree, and it was more dangerous than what could happen to her here. For the first time Aurora understood that she could change things, that because of a love, built by a child to a set of books, and as a teenager to a set of films, she held a certain power, she could change things, like she wanted so badly to do with Haedirn. Though in the dark of the night she couldn't help but wonder at how far she could go? It was one thing warning a guarding Ranger of the danger he would be unknowingly walking into, but on a larger scale, when would the information stop being a help to those she loved and become a weapon in which to destroy them?

Though at some point during her worrying, she must have fallen over, because in what felt to her like minutes, found Húreth kneeling by her bedside shaking her shoulder, gently trying to rouse her. "Aurora child, its time to rise" she said soft as her hand moving to stroke through Aurora's slightly sleep tousled haired, as the same head attempted to bury itself deeper into the pillow, and Húreth could only make out the faintest of sounds emitting from mound which was her ward "What was that child? I couldn't here you, my old ears aren't as reliable as they used to be" she teased gently, but it did make the younger turn her head, and downcast grey eyes were soon staring into her own sad gaze that warred against her gentle teasing tone.

"I don't want to go Húreth" came the soft admittance, and still stroking the tangles from the dark strands, Húreth fought the urge once more to tell the Ranger to leave her home, and her ward. If she could keep the child safe from the growing Shadow she would, but what could she do against the Enemy's servants? No, the best thing for Aurora she knew was to go with Aragorn to Rivendell, yet it did not make the separation any less painful. She had helped this young girl heal, had taught her, had held her during the night when her enemies came back to haunt her in the night and for what? For her only to be placed in harms way once again. "I know child. But sometime we must take the path we dislike the most, if it means to keep you safe. As such I would have you walk it, even if it leads you from here" shaking herself from her dark thoughts she slowly rose to her feet, brushing off her skirts as she urged Aurora to rise, and with much reluctance she did, and while Húreth sorted out her traveling clothes Aurora quietly washed herself in the small stone basin.

Húreth, it seemed had some how gotten her new clothes for her travels at some point during the night, how she managed it Aurora doubted that she would ever know. And no matter how much she protested against the gift, the Healer just leveled her with one of her glares, which she reserved just for her patients and Aurora who were intent upon making her job and life more difficult. "I won't have you going out there in thread bare clothing, now hush and let me help you". The notion of dressing up as she did when she was a child, never seemed to leave her, and the medieval style clothing always made her feel the same way she did when back in High School drama class, prancing around like a lunatic and getting good marks because of it. At the fading memories, a smile tugged at her lips as Húreth began to alter the lacing on the dark cream stay which Aurora had pulled on over soft brown leggings. A dark green over-tunic was then pulled over her head and Húreth tighten a thick brown leather belt around her petite waist "You may be traveling in male clothing. But it doesn't mean that you must look like one" she huffed when she caught Aurora's amused face and in her huff threw a pair of soft leather boot at the giggling woman's head in a huff. Aurora barely managing to catch the thrown boots and Húreth's parting words before she moved out of the room "Breakfast is ready, put those on and remember your pack!" Shaking her head, and feeling slightly better than when she had first wakened, Aurora pulled on the boots, her nimble fingers making short work of the laces and buckles, before standing.

Allowing her gaze to flicker over her room making sure that she had everything she would need. The pang of leaving the tiny room, though it was no bigger than the small store-room it had been before Húreth had made it into a small room for her, it had become hers. The small single bed took up almost all the space, and the little chest took up the rest. It wasn't much, and could have fitted into her old room in her world twice over and a bit, yet she wouldn't have wanted it any different. Running her hand over the little trinkets she had picked up over the years, her gaze finally fell upon a number of small wooden figures. All of which had been gifts from Headirn who had craved the little figures whilst he had been out in the Wilds over the time of their friendship, always presenting her with a new one on each of his returns, though she knew better than to linger on such thoughts any longer. Swiftly turning on her heel and she made to leave the room, as uncertainly warring within her, though it was useless to fight the way in which her path was now taking her. Whether she was ready for such a path or not was something she didn't know, and one she didn't want to dwell on, otherwise she would just crawl right back under her blankets and wait for the world to pass her by.

Her hand was reaching for the door handle, when a sudden feeling seemed to wash over her. Something deep within her was telling her that if she stepped from this room now she was never going to see it again. And so, against her better judgement she turned back and stared, taking a moment to commit as much of the small space to memory as she was able. Acting on impulse, she quickly reached her hand out and took one of Headirn's wooden figures, placing it safely into her pack. "Aurora, hurry up child! The day will not wait for you" came from Húreth and finally tearing her gaze from the slowly lightening room, she blew out the small candle by the door and with a soft click closed the door tightly behind her.

* * *

The sun had barely begun to rise into the sky when Aragorn had finally managed to usher a reluctant Aurora from the house. At the doorstep Aurora forced herself to turn and except with trembling hands the proffered pack from Húreth who was faring little better than her it seemed. "There is food and water provisions in there but not enough to weight you down but still enough to last out your journey, also some basic healing ointments and a sleeping roll". Finding herself fighting harder against the coming tears Aurora could do nothing but embraced the woman who had taken her in all those years ago. A pang went though her at the idea of actually leaving her, not completely unlike the one which she felt when she truly realized that she wasn't going home. The Healer had offered her a home and love when she need not have; she had brought her back from her darkest moments, always patient and selfless with her time. Though finally with one tight squeeze Aurora reluctantly released her grip and stepped back, taking a steadying breath before managing to speak.

"I left letters for Meril, Baranor and Haedirn. Can you make sure they get them, especially Haedirn he leaves for his post soon" she asked after clearing her throat of the lump that still seemed to have found a place there. Catching the sharp look Aragorn sent towards her at her request she began to reassure him "I didn't mention anything I shouldn't have. But I'm not just going to up and leave without a word, let alone a goodbye, they deserve more than that from me after all they've done" her own frown matching the Ranger's and, when he gave no more sign of fighting her any more on the point she turned back to Húreth. Who took her hands in one of her own and the other went up to cradle her cheek, opening her mouth to speak, only to let it close again with a snap, words seeming to have failed her. "We must go" Aragorn's soft command broke the silence which had fallen over them, and Húreth gave a curt nod telling the Ranger she understood his desire but not before finally speaking softly to Aurora, voice chocked with the tears which she had not allowed to fall.

"I do not have the power to know what will become any of us from this coming war. Nevertheless, one way or another we will meet again, in that, I believe with all my heart" squeezing the hand which held her own Aurora not trusting her own voice nodded. Knowing that it did nothing to show what she felt, or how she could ever begin to repay Húreth's kindness for taking her in, and for caring for her when she didn't have to. She hoped in some small way the letter she had written for her, which was safely tucked in with her others, could do a better job of explaining how grateful and honoured she was for knowing the woman and how grateful she was for everything the woman had done for her. Bringing the older woman into one last tight hug, and before she knew it found herself following Aragorn down the short path leading away from Húreth's home. Only turning around once more, much like she had done when leaving her room earlier that morning, and took her last look at the little wood and thatched house which had been her home for over two years, with Húreth standing still in the doorway watching them. Aurora raised her hand in a gesture of goodbye and turned quickly before she would give into the desire and go back. Pulling her hood tighter around her face to protect against the chill of the morning, and to hide the tears she could not longer hold back, she once again began to follow long strided form of Aragorn.

* * *

Well at least this trip through the wilds of the North was at least a little better than her last, that at least was something Aurora had to admit and be thankful for. Not being slung over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes or being dragging along like a dog were not ideal way to see all of what Middle Earth had to offer and it really was something be behold. It was something nothing any piece of artwork or film set could ever begin to recreate, and she doubted she would ever find the right words to describe what she was seeing. Dûndolen was everything she had hoped a medieval style village would look like, and her inner history geek doing an inner dance of joy, but outside the small valley, was something else entirely. However, traveling with Aragorn was proving to be pretty close to being the third worst way to see anything around her. "Must you insist at stopping at every plant and flower? We do not have time for such frivolous actions" turning her attention from the small white and purple flower which had drawn her over to a small group of bushes. Aurora regarded the annoyed face of her companion, and merely raised a brow in question at his obvious annoyance, before answering slowly back, making sure to stress her every word as if talking to someone especially slow. "We could have traveled faster if we had horses, but you insisted upon _walking_ to Bree" she pointed out, the pair had been having the same argument for three days, since leaving Húreth's home, neither willing to give into the view if the other, both believing themselves to be in the right on the matter.

Brushing the dirt from the knees of her leggings with the hand not holding the small bloom, ignoring the annoyed Ranger in front of her as she wandered calmly past, not pausing even as he spoke, pretending not to have heard him. "And I have told you that while on horseback we cannot hope for stealth needed for this journey, now come we must reach Bree within three weeks. At our current pace I doubt if we make it within the next three month" with his last muttered words, the grim-faced man, with long even strides brought him swiftly past Aurora, and delving deeper into the forest he was trekking them through, with to much ease it was almost sickening to witness, '_damn Ranger, and his damn long legs!'_. Not wanting to be left far behind, or worse get lost within the maze of trees, which had a high probability of happening, Aurora quickened her own pace trying to follow the path Aragorn had taken. With much less finesse than her guide seemed to posses, as he moved through the forest without a whisper, and Aurora brought up the rear, resembling a herd of elephants. So it had only been a matter of time, or so was Aurora's opinion, until something in the end managed to catch around her ankle. Which it did, and quite spectacularly if she said so herself, as while she attempted to climb over a fallen tree, throwing her already precarious balance on flat ground. off entirely and with a soft squeal Aurora was sent toppling forward. Knowing there was no time to even try to reach out and somehow stop her sudden descent to the ground, she merely waited for her painful meeting with the ground, what must go up, must come down painfully and all. However, a strong arm seemed to come from no-where, wrapping itself securely around her waist and bringing her tightly against a firm chest, instead of her intended meeting with the ground and she found the little air leave her still with an _oomf. _

"And if we traveled upon horseback I doubt that you would have even stayed within the saddle any better than you have done so upon your own two feet. Less distance to fall" with her ear pressed tightly to Aragorn's chest, the amused words seemed to reverberate against her ear, and it seemed to make her whole body vibrate with them. With gentle hands, Aragorn steadied her and did not let go until he was sure that her feet were stable enough under her to keep her upright and not risk the possibility of her continuing the journey downwards, before turning on his heel and once more setting back off on his previous path. As Aurora watched his retreat, a frown pulling at the corner of her mouth down, something suddenly hit her, making her eyes widen in realization. "Did you just make a joke? Oi! Aragorn wait!" with a renewed strength in her steps Aurora hurried after the Ranger, whose deep throated chuckles, filled the small area.

* * *

The echoing sounds of an owl's hoots seemed to reach every corner of the small, shallow mouthed cave Aragorn had found for them to camp for the night, a lucky find he said – Aurora didn't agree. It was damp, she swore that something or something's had moved in the corner and she thought a pair of eyes from the caves roof was watching it, and she would bet anything that something was a bat. Much later, when she should have found herself sleeping, instead found her laying curled within her bedroll, squeezing her eyes tighter together, yet nothing seemed to be helping her, sleep was just eluding her completely tonight once again. Until they began their journey to Bree, she hadn't realized how loud nature could be. The words of one of her old Film Studies lecturers from university came to her _'The only silence within the world is when its __deliberate__, like with the space of a film. Otherwise, the real world around us will always be making noise. Be it by spoken word, music or just pure noise_' and it was true, silence really didn't exist out here at any rate. Tucking her cloak tighter around her ears, Aurora attempted once more to block out the sounds which seemed to surround her one step from just covering her ears like she was a child blocking out one of her parents rare fights. Though she doubted even that would help find sleep, and the more she struggled to fall sleep the more irritated she became. Aragorn drove them forward every morning before dawn til late into the night, always stating that long periods of rest only delayed them and make them a waiting target for those who wished to follow them. Aragorn liked to call it caution – Aurora, on the other hand, liked to call it paranoia. In any case, at most they only had a few hours sleep every night and those few hours were very important to her but apparently nature was against her.

Letting out a huffing sigh, which blended in, with the soft summer winds that were rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees, she gave up on sleep and just stared blankly at the rocks above her head. Letting her mind wander with the nighttime noises hoping that if she couldn't block them out, maybe they could sooth her into sleep, like that spa she went to once, that relaxing nature music always made her sleep. It took a while until she could hear anything over the loud timbre of the owl, but once she did the noises went from blending together in one vast mass into many. Letting her eyes flutter shut, closing off everything but the noise around her. It was like natures own little symphony, its melody rising and falling, blending together as much as it contrasted. Beneath the owls rich timbre, and the high humming pitched noises created by the various insects, near to high for human ears to hear, but every now and again, when some winged one would come to near to her, the hum of its wings seemed to gain in loudness before filtering off once more as it flew on. The rustling of the leaves within the soft summer winds, gave a constant undercurrent for it all. But close to her was the deep, even breaths of Aragorn, who lay but a few feet away from her. Noticing the breathing for the first time, Aurora let her own breaths fall into a rhythm with the slow, deep even breaths. And for the first time since she lay down, Aurora felt her body relax. Not worrying about the insects she knew were there, focusing only on the sound they gave, it made things less intimidating. Being the stereotypical image of a woman in a camping situation, she had balked completely at the thought of sleeping on the ground were bugs were in easy reach of her. But breaking things into sounds, instead of many legged beings, it settled her. And without even realizing it, she was lulled into a fitful sleep for the first time in the four nights they had been traveling. Her dreams untroubled and undisturbed until Aragorn roused her the next morning,

* * *

Annûminas, the city which Elendil founded and ruled years ago, once the seat of the Kings of Arnor, yet the city below them now lay in ruins, long covered by grass, yet some marble and stone mounds could still be seen amongst the green. Just beyond it, lying like a clear sheet of glass, was a lake, which shone an almost ethereal shade of gold in the setting sun, making the place seem so sadly beautiful. Even if the city was just ruins, the memories of a once glorious city still remained present still in some ways though not many, now laying in the memory of the Elves who lived during that time, and in the pages of books. That alone was a sad thought.

"Tonight we shall camp here" the sound of Aragorn's voice snapped Aurora from her stupor, and she turned to regard the man beside her with a frown, confusion clearly written across her face as she observed the man beside her. "But its not dark yet" she told him pointing out the obvious, but all she got as her reply was a raised eyebrow, as if telling her that he was well aware of the time. Even as part of her screamed at her to keep quiet or he might change his mind, she ignored it and continued on nevertheless trying to understand what was going on, "We never stop before its night, as in the middle of the night, kind of night and you want to stop – even before the sun sets". With an look towards the sky as if praying for patience to deal with the child beside him, Aragorn chose instead to ignore her and began to walk down the slope leading towards the small wooded area near to the ruins. "Come, before I change my mind and we continue on for a while longer, as in the middle of the night, kind of longer" he mocked her, and holding in her next comments in fear that the Ranger was serious about his treat, and would take them further on into the night once more. Aurora was silent as she quickly hurried after him, questioning him on the matter she knew would be useless, learning long ago that Aragorn rarely gave answers if he did not wish to give them and no amount of pestering or harassment would make him change his mind – it seemed to do the opposite. While it went on to annoy Aurora to the point were she wished to pull her own hair out, it only proved to amuse Aragorn as he watched her mounting annoyance.

Aragorn had chosen a place near to the lakes edge, much to Aurora's delight, as she closed her eyes in bliss as the soft, cool breeze came from over the lake. Sheltered by both the hills and trees, Aragorn deemed it a safe enough place to camp for the night "I'll go get wood" Aurora offered at one with a smile brightening her face, making her way towards the small boarders of trees. Only to be stopped by Aragorn's call, and knowing what ailed him without him having to speak the words "I won't go far" she promised and started to shuffle her way towards the boarder before he had the chance to gave another protest. Mostly she was too tired to help Aragorn set up camp at nights, but having stopped early in the evening, and glad of the small period of grace he had given them. Aurora felt that she needed to do something, to feel as if she was pulling her equal weight. It wouldn't happen often, and so when an opportunity like this arose, she was more than willing to make up for the times when she did not. For a fleeting second Aurora worried that he was going to refuse, but instead he just settled back to where he had been creating a small fire-pit, pulling his pipe from some pocket or other. "Do not stray far from the sight of the camp, and if I call you must come" Aurora rolled her eyes at the stern man, yet nodded her head in understanding, before breaking into a smile once more and turning on her heels ventured into the trees a bounce in her step.

While she wandered amongst the trees it finally allowed her mind the wander to things which long days of travel and fatigue had pushed anything more than placing one foot on top of the other, let along anything else. The humming which had been keeping her compared as she searched for usable firewood, slowly tapered off until she was left with only the soft sounds of birds and her own thoughts. Thoughts she didn't wish to linger on again, but which still came unbidden. Whether she wanted it or not she knew what was coming, and even if she wished to ignore it, she couldn't allow herself to, not believing she would have the conscious to do so. The books and the films had been things she loved, knowing both sadly as her friends and family used to say, like the back of her hand, as she mouthed the words as the were spoken in the films or her mini library of Tolkien's works. The key dates and events of every conflict and war would come, she knew, both the of victories and losses, of who lived and those that would not. Knowing all of this, of the future pain and sorrow of people she would more than likely meet, might in turn be painful for herself as well. No matter how selfish a thought of her own pain was, it was still true and only human of her, as she wondered about how she could cope with it. To interfere or not, whether it could help or harm the world by her inference that had been her orginal question all those nights ago laying in her bed, and still she hadn't found her answer.

Stopping for a moment, Aurora found herself staring blankly at her arms filled with twigs and branches. "I didn't know I would be apart of it" the words spoken aloud were more for her own sake as if trying to explain to herself the naivety she had held the past years. _'You knew what year was, and still walked __forward__ blindly. Ignorance is bliss'_ the whisper in the back of her mind was mocking and cruel "I was frightened, who could blame me?" her voice was no louder than the whisper of the evening breeze and didn't travel far, but loud enough for her own ears to hear the spoken words _'Fear. It __bound__ and gagged you because you chose not to __fight__ it, you chose to let it control you. It would be too much effort on your part to flight it, wouldn't it? In self-misery and selfishness, you were happy, let other do the protecting, of poor pathetic little 'Rora, frighten of her own shadow! While people died fighting, yet you couldn't see it, so it was OK. Out of sight out of mind'_once again the treacherous voice in the back of her mind taunted her. She couldn't control her worry any more than she could control the weather, yet apart of her had always known she could have helped in someway. She could have told Headirn of what was going to await him once his small band of Rangers went South to The Shire to protect its boundaries even if it was just to tell him to look more towards Sarn Ford around the 22nd and be cautious. She could have better prepared them for the coming of the Ringwraiths, she could have pleaded him to stay "But I could have sent him to his death". A sudden pang went through her at the thought, but it was the truth. Headirn – brave and kind, who had helped raise her from a shell of herself, to someone who was coming close to resembling herself before she came to this strange world. In return and thanks for that, she sent him to face death unprepared, when she had the means to help.

Shaking her head, Aurora blinked the tears that threatened to slip. She was weak in a way, hiding behind the protection of Hureth, Baranor, Meril and Headirn and to an extent Aragorn. Hiding from the truth of the position she had found herself in, allowing herself to be consumed by her own grief and fear, only seeing to her own ends really. Before she had come to Middle Earth, she never thought of herself as weak – but wasn't that was all that she had been since coming here, with a false bravado and pride, declaring herself not to be frightened, yet really she had been, especially during her captivity. She never tried, not even once, to escape them, ever fight back when they hit her, or dragged her along with a length of rope? No, she didn't. Even when faced with her adoption, hadn't she just hid from it for years, not being brave enough to ask for the truth? She was a coward, when it boiled down to it all. Sighing deeply, Aurora couldn't allow herself to linger any longer on her own shortcomings _'Going to __ignore__ the problems, yet again? Why am I not surprises at all?'_ Ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind, Aurora turned sharply back around toward the camp, only noticing that she had wandered further than she was supposed to "No. I can't fix how I acted in the past" she admitted to herself, struggling to keep her load balanced as she scoped up a large branch which she had previously missed while lost in thought, "But maybe I can do things differently from now on". The thought scared her, though terrified would probably been a better way to describe the feeling. No matter in what context, change was frightening, even more so when placed into a situation where it could mean a life, another human being , her own or another's. She wouldn't be human if it wasn't so.

When the sight of Aragorn still sitting by the fire-pit, smoking his pipe came into sight when she was close enough once more to their little camp, she stopped for a moment and just watched the Ranger silently. To lose him, or anyone she cared for was not something she ever wanted to experience or even think of experiencing, as they had all in one way or another become so dear to her. She'd a choice before her now though, to either kept going as she had been – allowing the world to unfold around her at its own accord, ignoring the bigger picture outside her own little safe world. Or she could do something. To believe that she was brought here for a reason other than mere chance – to make a difference in someway, even if it were only a small thing. But could she find the strength within herself to fight for those she loved? Could she overcome the fear that she had let control her for too long now?

"Will you be standing amongst the trees all night? Or will you be bringing me those twigs before the night set in?" the teasing tone in Aragorn's voice snapped Aurora from her musing, and she snapped her grey gaze up to meet his own mirth filled ones. Pulling a face back at the Ranger, Aurora bounded forward and unceremoniously dropped the firewood at his feet, before sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Here O fearless leader, your firewood. I'd hate for you to be cold during the night" she snipped lightly back as she settled herself down opposite him with a small huff, and a half smile tugging at her lips. Time waited for no man - or so says some proverb. and it was true. Aurora would deal with her problem, maybe not today or even tomorrow. But soon she would, when she had no choice but to face it. Yet for now, just for a little while longer, she'd like to resist being consumed by the fear of uncertainty and until a need called for it, which would no doubt be sooner than she'd like. Maybe it was selfish on her part, she mused as she helped Aragorn make their small fire, and began to prepare their small dinner. However, she had heard another quote – _Courage does not always roar. Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I'll try tomorrow again_. Tomorrow she might stretch her courage, and if that failed, she'd try the next day and again she'd keep trying until finally her courage did roar. That much she promised herself as she moved to the edge of the lake to gather some of the clear water.

* * *

(A.N- I'm not even going to count the number of months its been since I updated my last exams finished there for semester one, so I celebrated by diving back into Tolkien's world again.:) Hopedully my next update won't as as ashamedly long.)


End file.
